


Im Namen der Tante, der Liebe und des Heiligen Geistes

by KMZ



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:04:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 39,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: Seans Tante kommt ganz unerwartet zu Besuch und bringt Chaos mit sich. Nick x Sean





	1. Chapter 1

Es war ein gewöhnlicher Mittwochabend. Wie üblich hatte Sean Überstunden gemacht und jetzt war es schon fast 22 Uhr als er endlich zu Hause war. Immerhin hatte er schon geduscht. Nur in einem alten, weißen T-Shirt und seinen hellblauen Boxershorts stand er jetzt in seiner Küche und machte sich sein Abendbrot, was daraus bestand, dass er Cornflakes in eine Schüssel füllte und Milch bis zum Rand nachgoss. Er war gerade dabei die übervolle Schüssel vorsichtig zu einem Tisch zu tragen, als es ziemlich nachdrücklich an seiner Wohnungstür klopft. Er erschrak, nur ein klein wenig, doch genug, um die Kontrolle über seine Motorik für eine Sekunde zu verlieren.  
Verdammt! Die Schüssel schwappte über und er stellte sie unachtsam ab und griff nach seiner Dienstwaffe, die immer griffbereit lag. Zu oft hatte er hier schon auf ungebeten Gäste treffen müssen. Besucher um diese Zeit waren niemals ein gutes Zeichen. Er entsicherte seine Waffe und ging zur Tür. Dabei war er sich sehr wohl dem Umstand seiner Lächerlichkeit bewusste. Er sah aus, als wollte er gerade ins Bett gehen und wenn er ehrlich war, würde er das auch gleich tun. Na ja, zumindest hatte er es vorgehabt. Vorsichtig öffnete er seine Tür und verengte verblüfft die Augen.  
Nick Burkhardt stand im Flur und sah … nun, er würde sagen abgehetzt aus. Sein Gesicht hatte ein wenig Farbe, die verschwitzten Haare klebten ihm an der Stirn und seine Augen blitzten ihn wild und ziemlich aggressiv an. Sean runzelte fragend die Stirn. Nebenher sicherte er seine Waffe und trat einen Schritt zur Seite, um den Detective einzulassen.  
„Gibt es ein Problem, Nick?“   
Nick holte ein paarmal tief Luft und lief ein paar Schritte weiter in seine Wohnung. Dann drehte er sich forsch um und sagte:  
„Ja, könnte man so sagen. Jemand stalkt mich und ich frage mich ernsthaft, ob du etwas damit zu tun hast?“  
„Warum sollte ich etwas damit zu tun haben? Ich dachte, wir wären uns einig. Du hast den Schlüssel zurück und wir versuchen irgendwie zusammenzuarbeiten, weil wir dieselben Feinde haben. War es nicht so?“ Sean lief an ihm vorbei und begann seine verschüttete Milch aufzuwischen. Nicks Aggressivität machte ihn ganz kribblig und wieder wacher, stellte er verwundert fest.  
„Seit ich heute das PD verlassen habe, hat mich jemand verfolgt. Dieser Jemand hat vor Monroes Haus herumgelungert und als ich nach draußen kam, um mich endlich mal vorzustellen, sah ich diese Gestalt fliehen.“  
„Und was habe ich damit zu tun?“ Sean wurde sich seines unpassenden Aufzuges immer mehr bewusst. Er kroch in seinen Schlafshorts und einem uralten Shirt vor einem seiner Detectives herum und wischte den Boden auf. Als er fertig war und aufstand, sah er Nick nicht mal an, denn er befürchtete, dass Burkhardt die Verlegenheit in seinem Gesicht entdecken könnte.  
„Na, vielleicht sollte ich erwähnen, dass ich meinen Stalker gerade bis zu deinem Haus verfolgt habe?“  
Nicks Stimme war ein gefährliches Zischen und seine Augenbrauen waren drohend zusammengezogen, als er ihn ansah. Bereit zum Sprung, dachte Sean träge und zuckte nur die Schultern. Er wollte eigentlich nur etwas essen und schlafen und nun hatte er einen wilden Grimm am Hals.   
„Sieh dich in meiner Wohnung um, wenn du willst …“, bot er mit einer gleichmütigen Handbewegung an und setzte sich dann an seinen Tisch, um endlich die Cornflakes zu essen, bevor sie ganz pampig waren. Nick stieß empört die Luft aus und wollte gerade etwas sagen, als ihm Sean dazwischen fuhr:  
„Ich weiß nicht, was du willst. Du bist ein Grimm und stehst auf der Abschussliste einiger Personen. Nicht alle Wesen haben panische Angst vor dir, Nick. Von Menschen spreche ich dabei noch nicht mal.“  
„Das weiß ich! Trotzdem ist es doch merkwürdig, dass ich meinen Verfolger genau vor deinem Haus verloren haben.“   
Sean kaute langsam und wartete ein paar Momente ab, ob Nick ihn noch mehr verdächtigen wollte. Als nichts kam, sagte er:  
„Ich war es nicht. Aber ich werde mich darum kümmern. Eine Querstraße weiter gibt es eine Straßenüberwachungskamera und wenn du von Süden gekommen bist, wie du sagtest, könnte es sein, dass wir Aufnahmen bekommen können. Ist es das, was du willst?“  
Der Grimm sah ihn eigenartig an. Sein Gesicht war immer noch angespannt und gereizt, wies jedoch nun auch eine dezente Beschämung auf, die Sean nun amüsierte.  
„Ich werde mir die Aufnahmen morgen ansehen und wenn ich nur einen Hinweis darauf finde, dass du damit etwas zu tun hast, dann …“  
„Dann was …? Willst du dann kündigen? Oder willst du mich töten. Keine Sorge, Nick. Diesen Kampf werden wir noch kämpfen. Sag mir nur, warum ich dich beobachten sollte, bzw. dich beobachten lassen sollte? Ich sehe dich jeden Tag, ich weiß, wann du das Büro verlässt und wohin dich dein Weg führt. Warum also sollte ich dich observieren lassen?“  
Nicks Gesichtszüge erschlafften ein wenig, während er ihn stumm anfunkelte und schließlich setzte er sich sichtlich erschöpft auf den anderen Stuhl, ohne, dass Sean ihm einen Platz angeboten hatte. Er hob irritiert die Brauen, sagte aber nichts, sondern aß die wabbeligen Reste seines Abendbrotes.

„Kann ich ein Glas Wasser haben?“, fragte Nick dann eine ganze Spur gefasster.  
„Bitte, bediene dich!“, erwiderte er kühl und sah Nick nach, wie er aufstand. Seine Jeans war am linken Oberschenkel zerrissen und darunter sah man eine blutige Abschürfung. Offensichtlich war er bei der Verfolgungsjagd gestürzt oder irgendwo hängen geblieben. Gerade, als ihn Sean darauf hinweisen wollte, klopft es erneut an seiner Tür.  
Sofort sah Nick ihn vielsagend an und Sean deutete mit den Augen auf seine Waffe, die auf der Arbeitsplatte lag. Nick nahm sie, entsicherte sie und ging mit ihm zur Tür. Allerdings blieb der Detective im Türrahmen der Schlafzimmertür stehen und hielt die Waffe schussbereit in den Händen.

Wieder sah Sean an sich herunter und musste sich eingestehen, dass er schon längst seine Würde verloren hatte. Schwungvoll öffnete er die Tür, darauf gefasst sofort nach vorn zu schnellen und den etwaigen Angreifer in seine Wohnung zu zerren, damit sie ihn überwältigen konnten.  
Doch er erstarrte mehr oder weniger mitten in seiner Angriffsbewegung.

 

„Tante … Charlotte?“, kam es rau und fassungslos aus seinem Mund. Er hörte, wie Nick die Waffe sicherte und hoffentlich wegsteckte. Im Moment war es für Sean schwer überhaupt Luft zu holen und zu allem Überfluss war er auch noch so durcheinander, dass sein Wesen nach oben wogte.  
„Oh schön, das Zauberbiest begrüßt mich auch. Lässt du mich rein, Kleiner?“ Hinter sich hörte Sean ein Geräusch, welches nur ein hämisches Kichern des Detectives sein konnte.  
„Aber natürlich, Charlotte.“  
„Charly, erinnerst du dich nicht mehr? Ja, es ist wirklich schon sehr lange her, dass wir uns getroffen haben, doch nun bin ich hier und … oh, wer ist denn das?“   
Tante Charlotte hatte in etwa die Hälfte von Seans Größe. Sie war irgendwo in den 70ern aber geschminkt wie eine Zwanzigjährige. Ihr Kleidungsstil war nur als extravagant zu bezeichnen. Um den Hals trug sie eine Art cremeweiße Fellboa, in den weißen, kurzen Haaren hatte sie bunte Strähnen, die in alle Richtungen abstanden und auf ihren rundlichen Wangen war eine pinke Schicht Rouge, das zum Lippenstift passte. Alles in allem sah sie skurril und unwirklich aus.  
Tante Charlotte hatte Nick entdeckte und ging neugierig und völlig unbefangen auf ihn zu. Sie hielt ihm ihre rundliche Hand hin.  
„Ich bin Seans Tante, väterlicherseits und du bist?“  
„Einer meiner Detectives!“, sagte Sean schnell und klang aufgebrachter, als es die Situation gerechtfertigte.   
„Hat er auch einen Namen?“  
„Nick. Mein Name ist Nick Burkhardt“, entgegnete Nick höflich und drückte ihre Hand. Das stellte Tante Charly zufrieden und sie lief neugierig weiter in die Wohnung hinein.  
„Ich gehe jetzt besser“, sagte Nick ziemlich leise zu Sean, doch auch Tante Charly hörte ihn.  
„Oh nein! Du wirst doch jetzt nicht gehen, Detective Nick … komm, stell dich mal ins Licht. Ich will dich noch mal ansehen.“ Zögernd kam Nick wieder näher und ließ sich von Tante Charly begutachten wie eine Kuh auf dem Viehmarkt. Er sah dabei ziemlich verständnislos zu Sean, doch der konnte seinen Blick nicht erwidert. Innerlich stöhnte er entsetzt und versuchte zumindest schon mal gedanklich die Situation in den Griff zu bekommen. Er mochte Tante Charly, denn im Gegensatz zu seinem Vater, hatte sie sich immer um ihn gekümmert. Sie hatte ihm schon oft geholfen und war da, wenn er mal nicht wusste, wohin mit sich. Allerdings hatten sie schon seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Eigentlich seitdem Sean beschlossen hatte gegen die Königsfamilien zu arbeiten. Immerhin war Tante Charly die Schwester seines Vaters und er konnte ihre Loyalität durchaus verstehen und akzeptieren. Dass sie hier ganz überraschend in Portland auftauchte, alarmierte ihn sehr. Aber seine Gedanken waren derart durcheinander, dass er wohl oder übel beschließen musste, das Grübeln auf später zu verschieben.  
„Nick ist ein hübscher Kerl. Gute Wahl, Sean.“ Nicks Mund stand fassungslos offen und er sah vorwurfsvoll mit großen Augen zum Captain.  
„Ähm, ich … es ist nicht …“, begann Sean und musste leider feststellen, dass ihm nicht nur seine Eloquenz entglitt, sondern auch seine Fassung. Er errötete und sein Wesen wollte sich zeigen. In diesem Moment brauchte er alles an Selbstbeherrschung, um den Schein zu wahren.  
„Es ist nicht, wie sie denken.“, sagte Nick dann endlich. Ein ziemlich empörter Unterton war in seiner Stimme, der Sean seltsamerweise enttäuschte. Tante Charlotte grinste allerdings nur und setzte sich dann mit königlich-eleganten Bewegungen auf einen Sessel.  
„Hast du einen starken Drink für mich, Kleiner?“  
Sean hatte und verbrachte ziemlich viel Zeit damit in seiner Hausbar herumzusuchen, um sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Schon seit er denken konnte, hatte Tante Charly versucht ihn zu verkuppeln, weil sie der Meinung war, dass das Alleinsein nicht gut für ihn war. Sie hatte ihn alle möglichen Prinzessinnen, adlige Schnösel und sogar Wesen angeschleppt und war am Ende reichlich enttäuscht, dass er an nichts davon Interesse hatte.  
„Was ist nur los mit dir, Sean …?“, hörte er sie in Gedanken immer noch „entweder bist du viel zu wählerisch oder du willst dich absichtlich selbst zerstören. Ist es da? Dein Leben sollte nicht nur aus Grübelei bestehen, kleiner Prinz. Alleinsein ist keine Option für einen beeindruckenden Mann wie dich!“  
Ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken, reicht er dann auch Nick ein Glas mit Scotch und der sah ihn verdutzt an.  
„Hach, darauf habe ich gewartet. Auf dich, kleiner Prinz!“, sagte Tante Charly gutgelaunt, hob das Glas und trank auf ex, während Sean sich mühsam beherrschte, um nicht die Augen zu verdrehen. Endlich hatte er sich soweit im Griff, dass er sprechen konnte, ohne seine bodenlose Fassungslosigkeit zu verraten.  
„Detective Burkhardt hat recht. Es ist nicht, wie es für dich aussieht. Er war nur gerade hier, um mir einen … seltsamen Vorfall zu melden.“ Sean sah nicht zu Nick, sondern trank hoffentlich lässig sein eigenes Glas, was doppelt so voll war, wie die anderen beiden.  
„Ach ja. Und deshalb stehst du in Unterwäsche hier? Und deshalb sieht dein Freund so … verschwitzt aus und deshalb kannst du ihn nicht anschauen?“, giggelte Tante Charly vergnügt und sah völlig schamlos von Nick zu Sean und wieder zurück. Sean blieb nur ein fassungsloses Blinzeln. Worte fand er gerade keine.  
„Wie auch immer. Eigentlich bin ich nur kurz hier, um dir zu sagen, dass ich in der Stadt bin. Ich habe mich im Four Seasons eingemietet und würde mich sehr freuen, wenn wir morgen zusammen zu Mittagessen würden. Du, ich und dein Freund Nick. Würdest du mir die Freude machen, Sean?“ Ein seltsames Geräusch kam aus seinem Mund, was man nur seinem puren Entsetzen zuschreiben konnte.  
„Du wirst doch dein Lieblingstantchen nicht enttäuschen wollen, oder?“ Sie hievte sich aus dem Sessel hoch und kam zu Sean. Sie stand dicht vor ihm und legte ihm seine runden Hände links und rechts an die Wange. Es sah so lustig aus, dass Nick eine Art unterdrücktes Schnauben von sich gab.  
„Ich komme gern mit“, sagte der Grimm dann freundlich „aber ich möchte nochmal darauf hinweisen, dass ich nicht Seans Freund bin.“  
Sean? Blinzelte Sean verstört und auch Tantchen kicherte.  
„Aha. Und hier in Portland spricht man seine Vorgesetzten mit dem Vornamen an? Interessant. Ich freue mich auf euch. Am besten schickst du mir eine Adresse von einem netten Restaurant. Ich kenne mich hier ja nicht aus. Meine Zimmernummer ist die 128. Und jetzt wünsche ich euch eine … aufregende Nacht. Mein Taxi wartet unten noch.“ Gehorsam beugte sich Sean mit heißem Gesicht zu ihr runter und küsste beide Wangen.

 

Als er die Tür hinter Tante Charlotte geschlossen hatte, stöhnte er erschüttert auf und rieb sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht. Dass Nick hinter ihm stand und ihn ansah, hatte er für einen Moment vergessen.  
„Ich habe ein besonderes Verhältnis zu Tanten, musst du wissen …“, sagte Nick plötzlich. Er klang keineswegs freundlich, eher nachtragend und drohend. Sean versuchte ihn zu ignorieren und wollte an ihm vorbei gehen, um sich gleich noch ein großes Glas Scotch einzuschenken. Doch Nick schubste ihn jäh und ziemlich heftig, sodass er gegen die Wand prallte. Sofort brach sein Zauberbiest hervor und er fauchte den Grimm warnend an. Der ließ sich nicht beeindrucken, sondern starrte ihn nur an. So lange, bis er sich wieder zurückverwandelte.  
„Verschwinde!“, knurrte er nur noch, doch Nick machte keine Anstalten. Er folgte ihm sogar in die Küche und füllte sich ein weiteres Glas mit Wasser. Er trank es gierig und packte indes die Waffe wieder auf die Anrichte.  
„Du wirst selbstverständlich nicht mit uns essen, egal wie süße Tante Charlotte auch flöten mag.“  
„Oh, warum nicht? Ich mag sie. Aber weißt du was ich spannender finde, Captain? Ich lerne endlich mal jemanden aus deiner Familie kennen. Deine Tante. Wenn das mal kein witziger Zufall ist.“ Nick lächelte noch nicht mal, sondern bohrte seine Augen in seinen Blick.  
„Wenn du sie töten willst, nur zu. Ich mache mir nichts aus ihr.“  
„Doch, das tust du. Sie war vermutlich gut zu dir und egal, was du versuchst mir zu verkaufen, du magst sie und es würde dir wehtun, wenn ich ihr etwas antue. Aber sie ist ein Mensch und steht nun mal nicht auf meiner Liste, es sei denn, sie versucht mich zu töten. Interessanter finde ich dagegen, was sie hier will. Ein Mitglied der Königsfamilie ist niemals zufällig an dem Ort, an dem du, der Schlüssel oder ich bin. Ich will wissen, was da läuft, ehe du mich wieder ausspielen und manipulieren kannst. Das kannst du doch sicher verstehen, oder?“  
Sean sah ihn schweigend an. Nick war klug und auch skrupellos genug, um ihn unter Druck zu setzen. Er musste zugeben, dass er dasselbe tun würde, wenn er der Grimm wäre.  
„Denkst du etwa wirklich, sie hat etwas mit deinem Stalker zu tun?“, brachte er endlich die ganze Sache auf dem Punkt.  
„Na ja, es wäre schon ein verdammt großer Zufall, dass ich genau an dem Tag observiert werde, an dem deine königliche Tante hier auftaucht, oder?“  
„Sie hat nichts zu sagen. Mein Vater würde ihr niemals Aufgaben übertragen, Nick.“  
„Das mag sein. Doch hast du sie auch schon länger nicht getroffen und du weißt nicht, welches Spiel da läuft.“  
„So ist sie nicht. Sie ist ein guter Mensch!“   
Inzwischen klang er regelrecht trotzig und rief sich selbst zur Ordnung. Immerhin war die Aggressivität ein wenig aus Nicks Zügen verschwunden und das entspannte die Situation ein wenig.  
„Dann lass es uns herausfinden. Wir wollten zusammenarbeiten, erinnerst du dich, Captain?“  
„Das tue ich. Und dazu gehört, dass wir uns vertrauen. Ist das der Grund, warum du hier bist? Um mich zu beschuldigen?“ Nicks Gesicht leerte sich und zum ersten Mal wich er seinem Blick aus.  
„Oh, warte mal … du hast gedacht … dass ich in Gefahr bin?“, fragte Sean nach und konnte selbst nicht glauben, was er da schlussfolgerte.  
„Vergiss es!“, sagte Nick barsch und stöhnte plötzlich auf, weil er auf dem Weg zur Tür mit seiner verletzten Stelle gegen einen Stuhl gestoßen war. 

 

„Warte!“ Sean packte den strauchelnden Grimm gerade noch rechtzeitig am Arm und zwang ihn sich auf den Stuhl zu setzen.  
„Lass mich das kurz behandeln, ehe du dir eine Infektion einfängst. Ein toter Grimm ist entgegen aller Annahmen kein guter Grimm, Nick.“  
Nick gab ein zischendes Geräusch von sich und schüttelte den Kopf.  
Sean stand vor ihm und hinderte ihn so am Aufstehen.  
„Ich reinige nur deine Wunde. Und jetzt Hose runter, oder ich helfe nach!“ Seine Stimme war nachdrücklich aber leise. Nicks blaue Augen weiteten sich ein wenig und dann zog er tatsächlich zögerlich seinen Gürtel auf. Umständlich und unter schmerzerfülltem Stöhnen schob er sich seine Hose nach unten.  
„Dir ist schon klar, dass du nur in Unterhose vor mir stehst, Captain?“, sagte Nick dann ein wenig atemlos. Er presste die Worte auch eher zwischen den Zähnen hervor.  
„Lenk nicht von dir ab und jetzt dreh dich ein wenig, damit ich sehen kann, wie schlimm es ist!“, befahl Sean ausdruckslos und sah nur auf seinen kräftigen Oberschenkel. Ein etwa fünf Zentimeter langer Riss zog sich an Nicks Außenseite entlang. Er war nicht sehr tief und blutete auch nicht mehr.   
„Bleib so sitzen, ich hole etwas zum Behandeln!“  
Überraschenderweise blieb der Grimm gehorsam mit heruntergelassener Hose sitzen. Ein Grimm ohne Hose in seiner Küche … fast hätte Sean gelacht.  
„Wir müssen deiner Tante jetzt aber kein Paar vorspielen, oder?“, fragte Nick verzerrt, als Sean seine Wunde mit einer Desinfektionslösung behutsam abtupfte.  
„Nein“, sagte er einsilbig.  
„Denkt sie, du bist …“  
„Nein“, unterbrach er ihn schroff.  
„Doch, das denkt sie.“  
„Sie denkt, ich sollte nicht immerzu allein sein. Das ist alles, was sie denkt. Ob dabei ein Mann, eine Frau, ein Wesen oder ein Tier an meiner Seite ist, spielt keine Rolle. Hauptsache …“ Er brach erschrocken ab, als er merkte, welche intimen Gedanken er gerade mit Detective Burkhardt teilte. Und das nur, weil beide in peinlicher Montur beschämende Dinge taten.  
„Lass es kurz eintrocknen, dann werde ich etwas drüber machen.“  
„Hauptsache was …?“, fragte Nick nach einer Weile tatsächlich nach. Sein Interesse fühlte sich unerwartet gut an, musste sich Sean eingestehen. Er könnte Nick jetzt anlügen, oder ihm unmissverständlich klar machen, dass er keineswegs geneigt war seine Gedanken und Gefühle mit ihm zu teilen, doch er war selbst erstaunt, dass er es tun wollte.  
„Hauptsache, es lenkt mich davon ab ununterbrochen zu grübeln. Zumindest sagte sie das früher immer, wenn sie mir einen weiteren Kandidaten vorstellte.“ Der Grimm antwortete ihm nicht, sah ihn aber ausgesprochen aufmerksam an.  
„Sie sorgt sich nur …“, sagte er dann leise, als er eine sterile Mullkompresse auflegte und vorsichtig festklebte.  
„Das muss sie nicht. Ich bin schon ein großer Junge.“  
„Wenn man jemanden mag, dann sorgt man sich eben“, erwiderte Nick leicht gereizt. Sean sah ihn perplex blinzelnd an und setzte diese These bis zum Beweis fort. So, wie er sich eben um Nick gesorgt und gekümmert hat? Erschrocken wich er zwei Schritte zurück und stieß gegen den Tisch. Die Schüssel mit der restlichen Milch rutschte an die Kante und fiel auf den Boden. Natürlich ging sie kaputt und verspritzte die restliche Milchpampe auf dem gesamten Boden.  
Nick hatte immerhin seine neu gewonnene Freiheit genutzt und war aufgestanden. Er sah zwar erschrocken zur runtergefallenen Schüssel, zog sich seine Hose aber trotzdem umständlich hoch.  
„Informiere mich, wo wir morgen mit Tante Charly essen werden, falls wir uns im PD nicht treffen“, sagte der Grimm noch gleichmütig, vermied es aber auffällig ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Sean glaubte Röte auf seinen Wangen gesehen zu haben. Doch vielleicht war es nur seine eigene Beschämung, die sein Gesicht glühen ließ.  
„Danke fürs Verarzten und gute Nacht!“, rief Nick dann schon an der Tür. Er gab ihm keine Antwort, weil er scheinbar nicht nur seine verdammte Würde, sondern auch seine Sprache verloren hatte.  
Gedankenverloren räumte er die kaputte Schüssel weg und ehe er sich versah, war er dabei die gesamte Küche zu putzen, um dabei seinen wirren Gedanken folgen zu können.


	2. Chapter 2

Hatte Sean gedacht, dass der letzte Abend schon seltsam war, so sollte er schnell merken, dass es eine Steigerung geben konnte. Schon mit einem mulmigen Gefühl erwachte er und es wurde nicht wirklich besser, als er schließlich das PD betrat. Er war spät dran und musste so an Nick und Hanks Schreibtisch vorbeilaufen, an dem die beiden Detectives schon saßen und arbeiteten.  
„Guten Morgen, Captain!“, wurde er freundlich von allen gegrüßt, auch von Hank Griffin. Nur Nick tat so, als würde er sehr intensiv auf seinen Monitor sehen und ihn gar nicht bemerken. Wie albern, dachte Sean, denn im Grund war ja gestern nichts weiter passiert. Und überhaupt, warum dachte er darüber überhaupt nach. Was hätte denn geschehen sollen? Doch es war nicht abzustreiten, zwischen ihm und Nick war eine seltsame Verlegenheit, die vielleicht zum Glück das übliche Misstrauen und die kühle Ablehnung ersetzte aber trotzdem irgendwie ungewohnt war.  
Heute Morgen hatte er noch mehrere Telefonate geführt, um herauszufinden, warum seine Tante plötzlich in Portland aufkreuzte, jedoch ohne sinnvolle Ergebnisse. Sie war doch nicht einfach hier, um ihn zu sehen. Die letzten Jahre hat es doch auch niemanden interessiert, wo er war und was er tat, bzw. ob er überhaupt noch am Leben war. Charlys Anwesenheit weckte seinen Argwohn. Gleichzeitig aber musste er sich eingestehen, dass er sich wirklich freute, sie zu sehen. Natürlich würde er mit ihr essen gehen und war eben dabei ein entsprechendes Restaurant herauszusuchen, als es an seiner Tür klopfte.

 

„Ja?“  
„Gibt es Neuigkeiten?“  
Nick steckte den Kopf zur Tür rein und Sean sah abgelenkt hoch.   
„Captain?“, fragte Nick dann nach, als er nichts sagte, denn er hatte irgendwie den Faden verloren, weil er darüber nachdachte, ob Nick seine Haare anders trug als letzte Nacht. Was für ein absurder Gedanke.  
„Ähm, nein. Ich suche gerade ein passendes Restaurant und …“ Gott, was war denn nur los mit ihm? Verwirrt sah er wieder auf seine offene Internetseite mit den Empfehlungen. Nick kam einfach rein und schloss die Tür seines Büros.  
„Auch wenn du nicht nachfragst, ich wurde auf dem Heimweg nicht beschattet, soweit ich das sagen kann“, sagte er ein wenig verstimmt.  
„Ah ja, gut.“  
„Gut?“   
Sean sah wieder zerstreut zu Nick.   
„Na ja, vielleicht hat dein Stalker aufgegeben?“, versuchte er irgendwas zu sagen. Hoffentlich verstand Nick seine Wortkargheit bald und verließ sein Büro. Allerdings sah ihn der Grimm nun ziemlich komisch an, als verstehe er nicht, warum er so seltsame Worte sagte.  
„Bist du in Ordnung?“, fragte er dann auch noch. Sein Ton war nicht besorgt, sondern eher ein wenig gereizt.  
„Nein, ich muss gleich mit meiner skurrilen Tante essen gehen und du hast sie kennengelernt. Sie ist in allen Dingen extravagant und liebt es ihre Meinung kundzutun und andere Menschen herumzuscheuchen. Ja, mir ist ein wenig unwohl, denn ich lebe in Portland und kann nicht einfach wegziehen, wenn ich mich wegen ihr überall unbeliebt gemacht habe. Wenn du jetzt bitte gehen würdest, Nick!“  
„Wo gehen wir denn essen?“, fragte Nick ziemlich vergnügt und ein breites Lächeln erschien auf seinem Mund, was ihn unglaublich attraktiv machte. Verdutzt blinzelte Sean ihn an und versuchte nachzuvollziehen, über was sie gerade gesprochen hatten.  
„Ich … weiß noch nicht. Ich suche noch nach einem Restaurant, in dem ich mich nach dem Besuch mit Charly nicht mehr blicken lassen kann, was aber trotzdem gut genug ist, dass sie nichts zu meckern hat. Außerdem kannst du aufhören dich über mich lustig zu machen, du wirst entgegen deiner Forderung nicht mitkommen! Ich werde herausfinden, warum sie hier ist und werde dich anschließend darüber unterrichten.“, sagte er scharf zu Nick.  
„Nimm mich mit. Sie besteht darauf und ist vielleicht ungehalten, wenn ich nicht mitkomme. Vielleicht bekommst du aus ihr gar nichts heraus, wenn du dich nicht ihrem Wunsch beugst. Sie hatte zumindest einen entsprechenden Eindruck auf mich gemacht. Berichtige mich, falls ich völlig falsch liege.“ Verstimmt sah er den Grimm an. Nick hatte recht und das wusste er leider auch.  
„Sie wird auch weiterleben, wenn du nicht mitkommst. Ich werde ihr sagen, dass du zu einem Mord musstest, das wird sie schon verstehen. Immerhin bist du Detective und eben nicht mein verdammter Freund!“ Über sich selbst erschrocken hielt Sean inne und wich Nicks Blick aus, indem er wieder konzentriert auf die Internetseite blickte.  
„Tut mir leid …“, brummte er dann leiser und sah ihn wieder an. Nick grinste wieder auf diese hintergründige Art, die er gerade nicht deuten konnte. Er verengte die Augen und erwartete eine Erklärung. Warum sah ihn der Grimm so amüsiert an? Er selbst fand an dieser ätzenden Situation im Moment gar nichts lustig.  
„Was?“, fauchte er schließlich ungeduldig, als Nick immer noch nichts sagte, sondern nur mit gemütlich vor dem Bauch verschränkten Händen auf dem Stuhl saß und ihn angriente.  
„Na ja, ich erfreue mich gerade an der Tatsache wie schnell man den Captain aus dem Konzept bringen kann. Man muss nur eine schrille, ältere Dame vorbeischicken und schon stolpert Sean Renard.“ Total verdutzt starrte er Nick an.  
„Dir ist schon klar, dass du mit deinem Vorgesetzten sprichst, Detective Burkhardt, oder?“ Seine Stimme war rau und drohend, als er diesen Satz aussprach, doch Nick ließ sich davon nicht wirklich beeindrucken.  
„Ja. Nimm mich einfach mit zu dem Essen, lass uns Tante Charly gemeinsam ein wenig aushorchen und vielleicht finden wir heraus, was hinter allem steckt. Vielleicht kommen wir so einer königlichen Konspiration auf die Spur. Du solltest daran doch Interesse haben. Übrigens kann ich das PIANO empfehlen. Da wechselt man alle sechs Monate aus Prinzip die Bedienung.“  
Ja, Nick hatte recht. Sie sollten dringend herausfinden, was Tante Charlys Anwesenheit zu bedeuten hatte und es war auch wahr, dass es einfacher und klüger war, wenn sie sich zusammen mit ihr trafen. Seans Gefühl bei der Sache war aber ziemlich alarmierend, denn er kannte Charly und ihre Vorliebe für die Bevormundung anderer Personen. Erst als Nick wieder lächelte, merkte Sean, dass er ihn die ganze Zeit angestarrt hatte. Ihm war nie aufgefallen wie das Blau seiner Augen leuchtete und wie apart der Kontrast zu den dunklen Wimpern und den dunklen Augenbrauen war.  
„Gut. Von mir aus … Ich werde für 1 Uhr einen Tisch besorgen“, sagte er matt und schloss kurz die Augen. Endlich stand Nick auf.  
„Keine Angst, ich weiß, wie man mit Besteck essen kann. Ich bin kein wilder Grimm!“ Der Grimm klang eindeutig belustigt und Sean knurrte nur:  
„Tür zu!“

 

Ohne ihn dabei aufzufordern, lief Sean viertel vor eins an Nicks Tisch vorbei. Hank war allein losgezogen und so sah ihn Nick ganz offensiv an, als er an ihm vorbei lief. Dann stand er auf, nahm sich seine Jacke und folgte ihm bis in die Tiefgarage.  
„Du lässt mich reden, verstanden?“, sagte Sean, kaum, dass sie im Wagen saßen.  
„Geht das ein wenig freundlicher? Wir wollen deiner netten Tante doch eine Freude machen und uns nicht angiften, als würden wir uns nicht ausstehen können, nicht wahr?“ Wieder klang der Grimm auf diese Art spöttisch, die Sean heute besonders schlimm aufbrachte. Mühsam schluckte er eine entsprechende Antwort runter. Erst Minuten später sagte er leise:  
„Ich versuche mich bremsen. Wir werden ihr nicht sagen, wer du bist. Vielleicht weiß sie es, vielleicht aber auch nicht. Falls nicht, sollte sie es auf keinen Fall erfahren. Da sie ein Mensch ist, wird sie dich auch nicht erkennen. Provoziere mich einfach nicht, antworte ihr möglichst ohne abzuschweifen auf ihre Fragen und sag nichts über das, was hier passiert.“  
„Ja, Boss!“, erwiderte Nick gedämpft, weil er ganz sichtlich ein Grinsen unterdrücken musste.  
„Ich sagte, provoziere mich nicht!“, fauchte Sean und sein Zauberbiest woge nach oben. Selbst Nick sah ihn jetzt ein wenig irritiert an.  
„Du solltest dich dringend unter Kontrolle bringen, Captain. Was an deiner Tante bringt dich eigentlich so auf? Ich hatte jetzt nicht den Eindruck, dass sie so schrecklich ist.“  
Ja, das war der Witz, dachte Sean angesäuert. Nicht allein Tante Charly brachte ihn auf, sondern Nick, den er mitnehmen musste. Er war sich nämlich ziemlich sicher, dass sich Charly in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, dass er und Nick ein Paar waren, obwohl sie es abstritten. Sie könnten aber sagen, was sie wollten, sie wäre weiterhin der Meinung, dass sie sich liebten und deshalb würde sie gleich mit Argusaugen beobachten, wie sich beide verhielten. Sie würde sich auch nicht scheuen ihre Meinung kundzutun. Gestern Abend in seiner Wohnung hatten sie schon eine Kostprobe davon bekommen und es brachte ihn auf. Verständlich, dass es Nick nicht tangierte, denn er konnte ja nach dem Essen sein Leben einfach weiterleben und sich bestenfalls über ihn amüsieren. Aber da er sowieso nicht nur sein normaler Vorgesetzter war, war das auch egal. Sie hatten nicht dieses übliche Arbeitsverhältnis, doch das würde Tante Charly merken und sie würde die falschen Schlussfolgerungen ziehen. Und dann würde sie die beiden drängen zu ihren Gefühlen zu stehen und dann … Verflucht!  
„Es ist Rot!“, sagte Nick scharf und Sean brachte den Wagen einen Zentimeter vor der Kreuzung zum Stehen. Erschrocken holte er Luft und rieb sich dann mit Daumen und Zeigefinger seine Nasenwurzel. Verdammt.  
„Sie ist nicht schrecklich. Aber sie wird davon ausgehen, egal was wir sagen, dass wir ein Paar sind. Und sie wird uns demütigen und ausfragen und sie wird unsere Gefühle sehen wollten, weil sie glaubt, dass sie ein Anrecht darauf hat.“, sagte Sean endlich leise und fuhr langsam los, als es hinter ihm hupte. Nick machte ein Geräusch, das sich wie ein Lachen anhörte. Vielleicht war der Grimm auch einfach nur schockiert, dachte Sean hoffnungsvoll.  
„Aber wir müssen ja nicht mitspielen. Ich meine, sie kann uns ja nicht zwingen, oder?“  
„Nein, kann sie nicht. Aber … ich …“  
„Du fühlst dich ihr gegenüber emotional verpflichtet?“ Nick klang überrascht und sah ihn an, doch Sean blickte nur stur auf die Straße und gab ein „Hm“ von sich. Es könnte sich nach Zustimmung anhören, musste es aber nicht.

Viel zu schnell erreichten sie das Piano. Die ganze Zeit über, hatte Sean das Gefühl, dass Nick noch irgendwas zur verfahrenen Situation sagen wollte, doch er hatte geschwiegen.  
Nur als sie den Wagen verließen und in der warmen Mittagssonne das Restaurant ansteuerten, sah ihn der Grimm zum ersten Mal nicht spöttisch, sondern eher aufmunternd an.  
„Du freust dich doch nur, weil ich dir ein Luxusessen spendiere …“, flüsterte Sean ihm zu, als er Nick die Tür aufhielt. Da war es wieder, das hintergründige Grinsen und diesmal war es der andere Mann, der ihm eine Antwort schuldig blieb.

 

Man teilte ihnen mit, dass die Dame schon da war und sich schon mal gesetzt hatte. So unauffällig es ging, holte Sean tief Luft, fühlte Nicks Gegenwart in seinem Rücken und hoffte, dass sie das Essen überstehen würden, ohne, dass es dramatisch wurde.  
„Da seid ihr ja. Wie schön!“ Wieder küsste sie Sean und diesmal entkam auch Nick ihr nicht.   
„Setzt euch hier hin!“ Sie zeigte mit ihrem Finger bestimmend auf die beiden Stühle, die ihr gegenüber standen. Sean vermied es zu Nick zu sehen und setzte sich gehorsam.  
„Das Restaurant macht einen netten Eindruck, Sean. Ich hoffe nur, dass Essen schmeckt auch entsprechend. Man wird oft enttäuscht, wenn der Schein trügt, nicht wahr?“ Dabei sah sie ganz direkt zu Nick und musterte ihn wieder neugierig. Sean konnte dessen Unwohlsein an seiner Seite nahezu spüren.   
„Also, warum bist du wirklich hier, Tante Charly?“, fragte er, gleich nachdem sie die Speisekarten bekommen hatten.  
„Ach, immer so direkt, der kleine Sean. Hättest du nicht wenigstens bis nach dem Aperitif warten können?“ merkte sie gutmütig an und Sean zuckte zusammen, weil Nick ihn unter dem Tisch leicht mit dem Fuß anstupste. Ja, vielleicht war Burkhardt sensibler und umgänglicher als er, doch es war eine Frechheit, dass er glaubte, ihn maßregeln zu dürfen. Glücklicherweise kam dann gerade der extragroße Aperitif für Tante Charly. Sie nippte erst damenhaft daran und stürzte das komplette Glas dann auf einen Schluck hinunter. Sie lächelte, doch Sean bemerkte verwundert einen Schleier in ihren Augen.  
„Nun, da du es gleich so direkt ansprichst, wie es nun mal deine Art ist, will ich auch nicht lange um den heißen Brei herumreden. Ich werde sterben, irgendwann in den nächsten Monaten, laut meinem Arzt. Doch das sollte kein Grund zur Traurigkeit sein, denn wir alle müssen sterben. Ich hatte ein gutes Leben und es wird nun Zeit für mich. Deshalb bin ich hier. Ich wollte dich noch einmal sehen und mich vergewissern, dass es dir gutgeht. Und ich sehen, dass du gut aussiehst, wie immer. Ich sehe, deinen hübschen Freund und kann spüren, dass er deine Schwächen ausgleicht …“ Sie schenkte Nick ein aufrichtiges Lächeln, während Sean angestrengt versuchen musste seine wirren Gefühle in den Griff zu bekommen. Ihre Ankündigung war nicht allzu überraschend und doch hatte er nicht mit seiner eigenen Betroffenheit gerechnet.  
„Aber … ich kann auch wahrnehmen, dass es dir nicht so richtig gut geht, mein Kleiner. Es tut mir leid, dass du in diese schreckliche Familie hineingeboren wurdest und dein Vater und dein Bruder …“  
„Nein, bitte, Tante Charly“, bat Sean leise mit belegter Stimme. Das Letzte, was er nun wollte, war vor Nick über seine Familie zu sprechen.  
„Du hast recht, genug des Jammerns. Noch geht es mir gut und ich werde meine Abschiedstour fortsetzen, um meine alten Freunde zu besuchen, die überall auf der Welt verstreut sind. Mein nächstes Ziel ist übrigens Indien! Aber ein paar Tage bleibe ich bei dir“, sagte sie gutgelaunt, musterte Sean aber tatsächlich mit scharfem Blick. Ein paar Tage? Sein Leben war eindeutig vorbei, dachte er panisch und bekam für ein paar kritische Momente kaum Luft.  
Eine Bedienung kam und nahm ihre Bestellung auf. Das war bei Weitem kein einfacher Akt, denn Tante Charly hatte eine Millionen Extrawünsche. Ein bisschen erheitert musste Sean dabei hören, dass Nick sich auf ein einfaches Gericht beschränkte, was keine Überraschung bieten würde, während seine Tante irgendeine exotische, peruanische Hasenkeule bestellte. Sean schloss sich Nick einfach an.  
„Darf ich nach der Diagnose fragen?“ Wieder bekam er von Nick unter dem Tisch einen Tritt und das brachte ihn fast dazu zu wogen. Böse sah er ihn an, doch Nick sah einfach nur unschuldig und ziemlich mitfühlend zu Tante Charly.  
„Sicher darfst du. Es ist Leukämie, total unspektakulär. Und jetzt lass uns lieber von dir und Nick sprechen, ja?“ Sean seufzte, denn er hatte gehofft so wenigstens selbst das Thema ihres Gespräches bestimmen zu können.  
„Tut mir leid, das zu hören, Tante Charlotte!“, sagte er dann trotzdem leise.  
„Schon gut. Jetzt erzähl mir doch, wie habt ihr euch kennengelernt, ja? Seid ihr euch bei einer Weihnachtsfeier im Revier näher gekommen? Ich bin doch so neugierig und will alles wissen. Du wirst doch deiner alten, todkranken Tante alles sagen, ja?“ Argwöhnisch verengte Sean seine Augen, doch Nick sprach schon.  
„Wir arbeiten schon eine Weile zusammen beim PPD. Daher kennen wir uns. Ich fand ihn nicht von Anfang an sympathisch …“  
„Ja, das kann ich mir denken!“, unterbrach Charly Nick gackernd und bestellte einen weiteren Drink beim vorbeilaufenden Kellner. Sean schnappte unauffällig nach Luft und fragte sich, was das hier werden sollte. Hatte Nick nicht eben noch darauf bestanden Tante Charly kein Paar vorzuspielen?! Und was tat er jetzt? Erzählte er ihr Lügen, weil er Mitleid hatte? Mit einem warnenden Seitenblick versuchte er Nick zum Verstummen zu bekommen, doch der sah ihn nicht mal an. Stattdessen hielt er freundlichen Sichtkontakt mit Charly, hatte einen Hauch Rot auf den Wangen und ein heiteres Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
„Aber es stellte sich raus, dass er gar nicht so ein …“ Nick suchte sichtlich schadenfroh nach dem richtigen Wort und Sean war kurz davor sein Zauberbiest hervorkommen zu lassen und ihn anzufauchen, wie er es nur so ausreichend bedrohlich konnte.  
„Kotzbrocken?“, half Tante Charly liebenswürdig aus und hing an Nicks Lippen. So wie er auch, dachte Sean irritiert, als er seinem Detective auf den Mund starrte und darauf wartete, welche Ungeheuerlichkeiten da gleich herauskommen würden. Aber Nick überraschte ihn.  
„Nein, das hätte ich jetzt nicht gesagt. Ich meinte eher, dass er doch nicht so der Einzelgänger ist, wie alle vermutet hatten. Man muss ihn nur besser kennenlernen, dann offenbart Sean Seiten, die einen ganz schön überraschen könnten.“  
„Ah, du meinst sein Wesen, nicht wahr? Hat es dich nicht erschreckt?“, fragte sie interessiert und beugte sich sogar noch ein wenig in Nicks Richtung über den Tisch.  
Wieder seufzte Sean demonstrativ und überaus resigniert. Warum kam das verdammte Essen nicht, dachte er nur hilflos.  
„Doch, es hat mich anfangs erschreckt und ich muss zugeben, dass ich eine Weile brauchte, um damit klar zu kommen und es zu verstehen. Überhaupt die ganze Sache … dass es Wesen gibt und das alles …“, flüsterte Nick nun Charly über den Tisch hinweg beinah verschwörerisch zu. Die Wangen der Tante leuchteten rot und Sean betrachtete sie wieder misstrauisch. Wirklich sterbenskrank sah sie jetzt nicht aus.  
„Es war ein Schock, doch Sean hat es mir geduldig erklärt und na ja, das ist jetzt schon eine ganze Weile her und man gewöhnt sich daran.“ Sie grinste zustimmend und tätschelte dann sogar seine Hand.  
„So ist es brav. Und ich habe mir immer solche Sorgen um ihn gemacht.“  
„Warum denn das?“, fragte Nick sehr neugierig nach und diesmal war es Sean, der ihn unter dem Tisch am Oberschenkel berührte, um ihm anzudeuten endlich die Klappe zu halten. Doch Nick tat so, als wenn er gar nichts gemerkt hatte. Noch immer lag seine flache Hand auf Nicks Oberschenkel. Er war warm und hart gleichzeitig und fühlte sich gut an. Er zog seine Hand so erschrocken weg, dass sowohl Nick, als auch Tante Charly ihn erstaunt ansahen.  
„Nichts. Ich habe nur … drüber nachgedacht, ob ich … später noch einen Pressetermin habe ….“ Sean spürte sein verzweifeltes Erröten, als er alibimäßig sein Handy aus der Tasche nahm und nach einem angeblichen Termin sah, während er mit einem Ohr hören musste, wie Charly zu Nick sagte:  
„Na ja, er war so ein ernstes und stilles Kind. Er hat nie gespielt wie andere Kinder. Ich dachte immer, es liegt an seinem Wesen, doch inzwischen weiß ich, dass es eben sein Charakter ist. Er muss immerzu über alles nachdenken. Sean braucht seine Pläne und wehe, er verliert die Kontrolle über eine Situation, dann passiert das, was gerade geschah. Sieh ihn dir an. Er steht völlig neben sich!“  
Schockiert sah Sean hoch, denn seine Tante als auch Nick starrten ihn beide an. In Nicks Augen sah er allerdings keinen Hohn und kein Aversion und das beunruhigte ihn ein bisschen.  
„Ich stehe nicht neben mir, ich sehe in meinem Kalender nach dem Termin“, erwiderte er hart, doch Tantchen lächelte nur wissend, während Nick nur seine rechte Augenbraue ein Stück hob.  
„Ich weiß, was sie meinen, Tante Charly“, sagte Nick dann frech und aus Seans Mund kam ein empörtes:  
„Was?“ Nicks Kopf flog wieder zu ihm herum.  
„Was?“  
„Bevor das Essen kommt, werde ich mal noch eben in die Waschräume gehen. Ich muss meine unzähligen Tabletten schlucken und will euch den Anblick nicht antun!“   
Sean hörte genau das Lachen in der Stimme seiner Tante. Er könnte wetten, sie amüsierte sich gerade köstlich. Auf seine Kosten.

 

Kaum war Tante Charly weg, fauchte er Nick an.  
„Bist du noch ganz dicht? Warum spielst du dieses absurde Spiel? Wir wollten ihr nichts vorspielen, erinnerst du dich? Was zu Teufel tust du hier?“ Sean schäumte und sein Wesen brach hervor. Der Grimm sah ihn allerdings so lange streng und wortlos an, bis er sich wieder fing und zurückverwandelte.  
„Du hast gehört, was sie gesagt hat? Sie ist krank, sie wird sterben und sie will dich glücklich wissen. Spring über deinen verdammten, riesengroßen Egoschatten und gönne ihr die Freude, Captain!“  
„Du hast doch keine Ahnung, was das nach sich zieht!“  
„Was soll schon passieren? Wir essen, ich erzähle ihr ein paar nette Dinge über dich, sage ihr wie sehr ich dich liebe und sie ist glücklich. Du bist am besten still, denn du hast dieses überaus unpraktische Talent alle mit deiner direkten und reservierten Art vor den Kopf zu stoßen.“   
Mit aufgerissenen Augen sah er Nick an, weil er nicht glauben konnte, was er hier hört.  
„Du willst ihr wirklich weiterhin ein Theaterstück vorspielen? Das ist absurd. Sie wird das durchschauen. Sie ist vielleicht alt, aber nicht dumm. Das war sie nie. Sie war sogar immer so schlau sich zurückzuhalten und hinter den Kulissen …“  
„Sei einfach ein netter Neffe und spiele mit. Wir machen sie glücklich und du brauchst kein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben. Dann schuldest du mir einen Gefallen, den ich eines Tages einfordern werde. Klingt das für dich nicht akzeptabel?“  
„Erpresst du mich gerade, Grimm?“  
„Schon möglich. Und weißt du was? Es macht Spaß!“  
Unwillkürlich seufzte Sean leidend, denn er begriff, dass er keine Wahl hatte. Nick nutzte diese Chance und er könnte es ihm noch nicht mal verdenken, weil er es ähnlich gemacht hätte. Allerdings kannte Nick seine Tante auch nicht so wie er und er befürchtete, dass es nicht bei diesem Mittagessen bleiben würde. Und vielleicht, dachte Sean selbst ein wenig schadenfroh, hatte es Nick auch nicht besser verdient.  
„In Ordnung. Nur eins noch …“ Er sah Nick so lange an, bis der ihn auch ansah und die Augenbrauen fragend hob.  
„Sag ihr nicht, dass du mich liebst.“ Dieser Satz kam viel ernster aus seinem Mund, als er es beabsichtigt hatte. Nicks schöne Augen sahen ihn einen Moment verständnislos an, doch das erwartete Nachfragen kam nicht. Offenbar versuchte Nick allein mit seinem intensiven Blick die Antwort aus ihm herauszulesen. Eine Antwort, die er nicht geben würde. Um gar keinen Preis. Ganz durcheinander von seinen eigenen Gefühlen sah Sean zur Seite und war nahezu dankbar, als er den Kellner mit ihrem Essen kommen sah.  
Deswegen sah er auch nicht seine Tante kommen, die nämlich plötzlich hinter ihnen stand und sich Seans rechte Hand griff. Er war viel zu schockiert, um sie ihr sofort wieder zu entziehen. Fassungslos sah er, wie sie dann Nicks Hand forderte.  
Fast empfand Sean eine ziemlich böse Freude, als er sah, wie blass Nick wurde. Er wollte es ja so. Selbst schuld.  
„So …“ Sie legte ihre Hände aufeinander „muss das aussehen, Kinder. Und jetzt hört auf mit dem Theaterspielen. Ich glaube euch euer Bravsein kein bisschen. Ich weiß, dass ihr es mindestens dreimal die Nacht zusammen treibt. Lasst uns essen und dann will ich alles wissen!“, befahl sie gutgelaunt aber trotzdem energisch, wie es nur jemand konnte, der das Herumkommandieren schon mit der Muttermilch aufgesogen hatte.  
Nick gab ein ersticktes Geräusch von sich und Sean hätte fast gesagt: „Ich hatte dich gewarnt!“, doch er zog nur seine Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne, bis sie schmerzte. Sonst hätte er gelacht. Sonst hätte er sich in ein Zauberbiest verwandelt. Sonst hätte er sich in diesem Moment auf den Grimm gestürzt, um ihn zu töten. Denn seine Hand brannte als hätte er in Flammen gegriffen.


	3. Chapter 3

Auch Nick hatte seine Hand schnell wieder weggezogen und hinterließ damit dieses seltsam kribblige und brennende Gefühl. Sean räusperte sich mehrmals, doch ihm fiel keine Erwiderung ein, die Tante Charly endgültig den Wind aus den Segeln nehmen würde. Er kannte sie. Hatte sie einmal Blut geleckt, dann verbiss sie sich regelrecht in diese Idee und wollte sie mit Biegen und Brechen umsetzen. Da war er ihr gar nicht so unähnlich. Und auch was er von seinem Vater wusste, deutete das auf eine „Familienkrankheit“ hin.

 

„Ihr seid also Partner und löst zusammen Kriminalfälle, ja?“, begann Charly beiläufig, während sie zielsicher an ihrer Hasenkeule herum schnitt, als hätte sie schon hundert Mal eine derartige Spezialität zerlegt. Kein Saucenspritzer würde die Tischdecke auf ihrer Seite des Tisches zieren, so viel war sicher.  
„Nein. Nick ist einer meiner Detectives und er hat einen Partner, mit dem er solche Fälle bearbeitet und …“  
„Was? Er hat einen anderen Partner?“ Gespielt verwirrt sah Charly von einem Mann zum anderen, grinste dann aber erlösend.  
„Ja, hat er, denn ich bin der Captain vom PPD und kann mich nur um spezielle Fälle kümmern, die meine dringende Anwesenheit erfordern.“  
„Ach so, du meinst Fälle, in denen Wesen involviert sind?“  
„Können wir … Tante Charly, wäre es möglich ein wenig diskreter zu sein?“, fragte er sie mit dezenter Panik in der Stimme, denn Charlotte hatte ziemlich laut gesprochen. Nick hatte erschrocken aufgehört an seinem Steak herumzusäbeln und er selbst hatte noch gar nichts gegessen. Er hatte noch nicht mal das Besteck in der Hand und sowieso überhaupt keinen Appetit.  
„Gut. Dann erzähl mir doch mal, was du … ich meine ihr den ganzen Tag macht?“  
Sean wartete, doch Nick sagte nichts und es blieb damit an ihm hängen. Er erzählte ein paar belanglose Dinge und schweifte sogar ganz gegen seinen Art weit in die Banalität ab, weil er damit nicht viel Schaden anrichten konnte. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er sehen, wie Nick sein Essen genoss und ihn das eine Mal sogar aufmunternd anlächelte. Er blickte finster zurück und spielte mit dem Gedanken ihm unter dem Tisch die Gabel in den Oberschenkel zu jagen.  
Nick war lange vor dem Tantchen fertig, welche königlich gemäßigt und bedächtig aß, wie man es in seiner Familie so tat. Nur Bauern schlangen ihr Essen hinunter wie Tiere, hieß es immer. Zu Nicks Verteidigung musste man sagen, dass er den Spruch natürlich nicht kannte.  
Mit einem zufriedenen Geräusch schob Nick seinen Teller weg und lehnte sich zurück. Offensichtlich war er nun gewillt das Gespräch an sich zu reißen. Ob das gut oder schlecht war, konnte Sean nicht einschätzen. Einfluss hatte er darauf allerdings auch nicht. Als Nick zu sprechen begann und dabei noch ein wenig in seinem Stuhl nach unten rutschte, sodass sein Knie nun Seans Bein berührte, erstarrte Sean im Kauen und vermutete nur ein Versehen, doch Nick ließ sein Bein gegen seines gelehnt. Ganz unerwartet schoss ihm heftig das Blut in die Wangen. Und leider sammelte es sich nicht nur an dieser Stelle seines Körpers. Großer Gott, die Apokalypse konnte kaum übler sein, resümierte er panisch und war heilfroh, dass Nick sich angeregt mit Charly unterhielt.  
Er erzählte ihr sogar vom Fall des Volcanalis und Sean musste zugeben, dass sich seine Tante sichtlich unterhalten fühlte. Sie mochte Nick sehr, das konnte er gut erkennen und eigentlich war das auch kein Wunder. Jeder mochte Nick. Dabei war er überhaupt kein einfacher Mensch. Aber sein erster und oberflächlicher Eindruck war immer so gut, dass ihm jeder die folgenden Schwächen vergeben konnte. Schwächen wie seinen eigenen Captain nun zu erpressen und unter Druck zu setzen, um einen Tages vielleicht einen Gefallen einzufordern, wo er doch sowieso schon alles für diesen Idioten tun würde. Begriff Nick das nicht?  
Bei seinen eigenen, sehr überraschenden Schlussfolgerungen schrak er so zusammen, dass ihm die Gabel aus der Hand fiel.  
„Was ist los, Sean? Hast du dich verschluckt?“ Tante Charly riss alarmiert die Augen auf und wollte schon nach einem Kellner winken.  
„Nein. Nein! Mir geht es gut. Ich … ich bin gleich wieder da!“, kündigte Sean an, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. Dann stürzte er in die Waschräume und hoffte, dass Nick in dieser Zeit keinen Unsinn erzählen würde.  
Verdammt! Er musste sich endlich wieder unter Kontrolle bringen. Das war doch sonst sein Fachgebiet.   
Er wusch sich seine Hände und sein Gesicht und ging dann mit einem untypisch unsicheren Gang zum Tisch zurück. Nick lachte gerade verhalten über etwas, was Tante Charly zu ihm sagte und er sah ihn wie hypnotisiert an. Nicholas Burkhardt war ein ausgesprochen attraktiver und reizvoller Mann und Sean war sich nicht sicher, ob der Grimm sich dieser Tatsache bewusst war.  
„Komm, setz dich wieder Sean“, forderte Charly, die nun auch ihr Essen beendet hatte. Auf seinem Teller war eigentlich noch mehr als ein Drittel gewesen, doch auch der wurde schon abgeräumt. Super. Familienärger und kein Mittagessen. Konnte der Tag eigentlich noch schlimmer werden?  
„Ich habe deinem Freund gerade erzählt, wie du …“  
„Oh nein! Das will ich nicht wissen!“, sagte er ziemlich harsch und zuckte dann die Schultern, als ihn Tante Charly ein wenig gekränkt ansah.  
„Gut, wie auch immer, Sean. Ich weiß, dass du deine Privatsphäre zu schätzen weißt und ich weiß auch, dass du dich gern zurückziehst, doch ich habe einen Anschlag auf dich vor.“  
„Noch einen?“, kam es unreflektiert aus seinem Mund und zum ersten Mal seit Tante Charlotte in Portland war, sah sie ihn finster an.   
„Sean! Wo sind deine Manieren?“, zischte sie über den Tisch und er schwieg besser. Sie starrte ihn noch ein Weilchen an als erwartete sie Widerworte. Als sie nicht kamen, glättete sich ihr Gesicht wieder und sie meinte in einem versöhnlichen Tonfall:  
„Ich habe vor diese Operngala zu besuchen und möchte euch beide bitten, mich zu begleiten.“ Es folgte eine gemeinsame Schockstarre. Niemals fühlte er sich dem Grimm näher.  
„Ähm, hier in Portland?“, fragte Nick dann nach und seine Stimme klang zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend nicht selbstsicher oder schadenfroh, nur fassungslos.  
„Ja, hier in Portland. Oh bitte, tut mir den Gefallen. Ich würde so gern dorthin gehen, doch aufgrund meines labilen Gesundheitszustandes, traue ich mir das nicht zu. Wenn ihr beide allerdings auf mich aufpassen würdet …?“ Sie blickte von Sean zu Nick.  
„In Ordnung“, hörte er den Grimm sagen. Fast hätte er die Beherrschung verloren.  
„Sean?“  
„Gut“, sagte er knapp. Es wäre unfair, wenn er nun Nicks Zusage revidieren würde. Tante Charly strahlte nun auch begeistert.  
„Oh wie toll. Nur eins noch, Sean …“ Oh nein, dachte er leicht hysterisch.  
„Würdest du für mich deine Captainsuniform anziehen? Du siehst darin bestimmt unglaublich toll aus und ich möchte ein wenig mit meinem Neffen angeben. Tust du mir den Gefallen? Ich bin sicher, dass Nick dich auch gern darin sieht. Ihr spielt doch bestimmt diese Rollenspiele … mit Handfesseln und so, oder?“ Wieder hatte sie viel zu laut gesprochen. Am Nachbartisch wurde getuschelt und es war der Moment, in dem Sean die Beherrschung verlor. Gerade wollte er etwas wirklich Furchtbares zu seiner Tante sagen. Ob krank oder nicht, es war einfach eine Grenze erreicht, die sie nun überschritten hatte. Plötzlich spürte er wie Nick unter dem Tisch seine Hand packte und festhielt. Er zögerte und atmete schwer. Doch er schwieg. Nicks Hand war warm und sie hielt ihn wirklich fest. Sich zu lösen, hätte bedeutet einen Eklat zu verursachen. Tante Charly sah ihn liebenswürdig und äußerst unschuldig an und endlich schaffte es Sean zu sprechen:  
„Aber gern, Tante. Nichts lieber als das.“  
Seine Stimme war ganz kratzig vor unterdrücktem Zorn. Nicks Griff ließ nach und er zog seine Hand nicht gleich weg. Es war eher noch eine sanfte Berührung, die seinen Handrücken umfasste und liebkoste. Dann allerdings zog Nick seine Hand tatsächlich weg und sah ihn irgendwie dankbar an.  
„Wundervoll, Sean. Ich freue mich so. Kümmerst du dich um alles?“  
„Selbstverständlich tut er das“, erwiderte Nick schnell, ehe er etwas anderes sagen konnte.  
„Wir müssen jetzt auch zum PD zurück. Es warten bestimmt schon eine Menge Fälle auf uns“, sagte Nick dann noch und Sean war ihm überaus dankbar.

„Soll ich dich noch ins Hotel bringen?“, bot Sean gezwungenermaßen an, doch Tante Charly schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, danke. Ich treffe mich gleich noch mit jemand und nehme dann ein Taxi.“  
Sean zögerte und fragte sie dann doch.  
„Darf ich fragen, mit wem du dich treffen willst?“  
„Du darfst. Aber ich gebe dir keine Antwort. Erinnerst du dich an deine Lektion zum Thema Neugierde?“, fragte Charly liebenswürdig, doch mit so fester und nachdrücklicher Stimme, das kein Zweifel daran bestehen konnte, dass die Lektion für Sean nicht allzu lustig war.  
„In Ordnung. Dann sehen wir uns. Ich bezahle vorn.“  
„Das wirst du schön lassen! Ich bezahle, wenn ich gehe. Bis bald, Nick!“, rief sie ihnen nach.

 

Vor dem Piano musste Sean wirklich einen peinlichen Moment innehalten, um frische Luft zu schnappen. Nick sah ihn neugierig an.  
„Ich finde sie immer noch nett. Auch wenn es mich nun wirklich vor dieser Operngala gruselt“, sagte er lächelnd.  
„Sie trifft sich mit jemandem, hast du das nicht gehört?“  
„Habe ich. Na und?“  
„Ich muss wissen mit wem. Du wirst sie observieren, Nick!“ Der Grimm sah ihn länger und wortlos an.  
„Gibt es einen polizeilich begründeten Verdacht, Captain?“  
„Was? Saßen wir gerade am selben Tisch?“, fauchte er unbeherrscht und stürmte auf sein Auto zu.  
„Ich frage nochmal, gibt es …“  
„Nein, gibt es nicht!“  
„Dann tue ich es nicht. Ich habe keinen Verdacht gegen sie aber ich verstehe, dass du wissen willst mit wem sie sich trifft. Tue es selbst.“  
„Ich kann nicht. Ich habe in einer Stunde einen wichtigen Termin. Es geht um das jährliche Kontingent von der Stadt. Den kann ich auf keinen Fall ausfallen lassen. Sonst hast du nächstes Jahr keine Munition.“  
„Dann schicke Hank zur Observation“, schlug Nick gleichmütig vor und er schenkte ihm einen dankbaren Blick. Ja, das war die Rettung.  
„Werde ich. Du magst sie also?“, fragte er besser nochmal nach, ehe er da etwas falsch verstanden hatte.  
„Ja, das tue ich. Sie ist eine exzentrische ältere Dame, die nur noch kurze Zeit zu leben hat. Auch wenn du misstrauisch bist, Captain, solltest du ihr den Gefallen tun und nett zu ihr zu sein.“  
„Sie kennt mich auch nicht nett. Damit kommt sie klar.“  
„Darum geht es nicht. Es geht darum, dass sie in dem Wissen sterben will, dass es ihrem Neffen, den sie liebt, gut geht. Zeig es ihr und versüße ihr den Abschied.“  
„Und wenn sie gar nicht todkrank ist und das alles nur Teil einer Intrige ist, Nick?“  
Der Grimm sah ihn mitfühlend an.  
„Und wenn nicht? Wenn sie mit dem Gedanken stirbt, dass ihr Neffe ihr nicht vertraut hat, sondern ihr stattdessen abstruse Verdächtigungen unterstellt hat und das, wo sie ihn doch so liebt?“  
Jäh schlug Sean mit den flachen Händen auf das Lenkrad. Er war wütend, vor allem auf sich selbst.  
„Rufe Hank an und sag ihm, was er tun muss. Er soll sofort hierher kommen.“   
Während sie auf Hank warteten und den Eingang des Pianos im Auge hatten, suchte Sean im Internet, wann diese Operngala stattfinden würde.  
„Diese Gala ist schon morgen Abend …“, sagte er atemlos.  
„Wir schaffen das schon …“, sagte Nick leichthin und sah konzentriert eine Gruppe Menschen an, die gerade ins Piano liefen.  
„Du musst das nicht tun, Nick“, sagte Sean jäh, weil er ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, dass Nick da mit reingezogen wurde.  
„Ich weiß. Aber ich tue es, weil ich ein komisches Gefühl bei der Sache habe. Vielleicht kann man das auf meinen Grimm-Instinkt zurückführen, keine Ahnung. Aber irgendwas ist hier im Busch und ich will wissen, was. Vielleicht sind sie wirklich hier, um den Schlüssel zu bekommen.“  
„Den du hoffentlich wieder gut versteckt hast?“  
„Habe ich. Aber wenn du ihn gefunden hast, können ihn auch andere finden.“  
„Ich habe ihn aber nur gefunden, weil …“, erschüttert brach Sean an. Nicks Kopf drehte sich ihm zu und er sah ihn auffordernd an.  
„Weil …?“  
„Ist unwichtig.“  
„Nein, sag es!“  
„Weil … ich dich im Auge hatte. Mehr nicht.“ Ein abfälliges Geräusch kam aus Nicks Mund.   
„Du hast mich also ständig beobachtet und gestalkt. Sag wie es ist. Inzwischen ist es doch auch egal.“  
„Habe ich.“ Sagte Sean kalt und sah ihn nicht an.  
Endlich sahen sie Hanks Auto und Sean war erleichtert wie selten in den letzten Jahren. Nick stieg aus und erklärte seinem Partner was zu tun war. Dann stieg er wieder ein und sie fuhren zum PPD zurück. 

 

Als sie den großen Raum mit den vielen Schreibtischen betraten und jeder eine andere Richtung einschlug, hatte sich etwas verändert.  
Sean konnte es bis tief in seine Knochen spüren. Irgendwas war nicht mehr so, wie es vorher war. Es war, als hätte jemand in seiner Abwesenheit ein Möbelstück verrückt, was schon immer an diesem Platz gestanden hatte. Doch nun war es umgestellt worden. Nur wenige Zentimeter, doch er konnte die Veränderung deutlich spüren, ebenso wie Nicks Hand auf seiner. Warm und hart und bestimmend. Sie hatte ihm ganz überraschend einen wundersamen Halt gegeben, in Zeiten, in denen er mit sich zu kämpfen hatte. Hatte das eine Bedeutung? Hatte seine Befangenheit ihm gegenüber eine Bedeutung? Falls ja, welche, verdammt?


	4. Chapter 4

Ein Wohnungseinbruch mit Todesfolge kam herein und Nick verschwand mit Sergeant Wu für den Rest des Tages. Allerdings rief ihn Hank an und fragte, wie lange er diese verrückte, alte Frau überwachen sollte. Da hatte Nick also seinem Partner nicht gesagt, um wen es sich handelte. Sean war ihm dafür dankbar, denn schon seit jeher hasste er es, wenn Menschen oder auch Wesen private Dinge über ihn erfuhren, die er nicht freiwillig preisgeben wollte. Eigentlich war das total paradox, denn es war Tante Charly, die ihm so oft gesagt hatte, dass er sich doch ein wenig mehr für andere Menschen öffnen sollte.  
Hank erzählte auf sein Nachfragen, dass sich die Frau mit einem Mann getroffen hatte, der in etwa ihr Alter hatte. Er beschrieb ihn Renard kurz und beschrieb dann ausführlicher seine Verfolgung des Taxis, in dem die beiden älteren Menschen dann zu einem Hotel fuhren.  
„Das Four Seasons?“, fragte Sean matt und bekam ein überraschtes „Genau, Captain.“  
„Sie gingen beide hinein, schienen sich dabei ausgesprochen gut zu verstehen und jetzt sitze ich seit zwei Stunden vor dem Hotel und warte darauf, dass einer von beiden wieder herauskommt. Wen soll ich denn eher verfolgen? Den Mann oder die Frau? Ich habe sogar …“  
„Keinen. Komm zurück! Die Observation ist beendet, Detective Griffin.“  
„Aber …“  
Sean legte auf und rieb sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht. Er hatte nichts mit Hanks Beschreibung des Mannes anfangen könnten. Wen außer ihm, könnte Tante Charlotte hier in Portland schon kennen? Zog sich das Netz um ihn etwa zusammen, ohne dass er es merkte? Wie viel Augen beobachten ihn schon täglich? Verwundert stellte er fest, dass er gerade sehr gern mit dem Grimm darüber sprechen würde, doch der war beschäftigt. Er sollte ihn bis zum Abend nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen. Und als er dann noch kurz da war, verabschiedete er sich nur von Hank, während ihm Sean aus seinem Büro heraus enttäuscht hinterher schaute. Nick hatte ihn keines Blickes gewürdigt und das war gelinde gesagt eine Frechheit, nach allem, was geschehen war.  
Gut, was war geschehen? Nick war in jeder Hinsicht auf seine Kosten gekommen und ging im Grunde nur seinen Grimm-Geschäften nach. Er half ihm nicht, weil er ein gutes Herz hatte, sondern, weil er einfach nur über etwaige Feinde informiert sein wollte. Sean verstand diese Intension mehr als gut. Nicht anders würde er handeln und doch …  
Nachdenklich rieb er sich über seine Schläfen und rief dann Tante Charlotte an, ob sie mit zusammen zu Abend essen wollte. Aber auch da bekam er eine Absage.  
„Oh, tut mir leid, Sean. Aber ich bin heute schon vergeben. Aber es freut mich, dass du daran gedacht hast. Oder hat dich etwa dein hübscher Freund dazu überredet? Grüß ihn lieb von mir. Wir sehen uns dann morgen pünktlich 19 Uhr vor dem Opernhaus. Ich freue mich auf euch …!“  
Verstimmt verabschiedete er sich von Charly und fuhr reichlich frustriert nach Hause.

 

Als er wieder in seinen Shorts und seinem Shirt am Tisch saß und pampige Cornflakes aß, war er einen Moment lang der Meinung, dass nichts von allem in den letzten 24 Stunden geschehen war. Vermutlich hatte er einen dieser abartigen Tagträume gehabt, während er gedankenlos seine Cornflakes gegessen hatte. Gerade als er sich damit abfinden wollte, vibrierte sein Handy, welches neben ihm auf dem Tisch lag.  
„Nick?“  
„Hast du Informationen für mich?“, kam Nick gleich zur Sache. Er klang ein wenig atemlos und Sean runzelte unwillkürlich die Stirn, weil er ihm nicht ganz folgen konnte. Was zur Hölle tat er da?  
„Joggst du gerade?“, fragte er belegt nach.  
„Mit wem hat sich deine Tante getroffen!“, knurrte Nick atemlos in sein Handy.  
„Ähm, einem Mann in ihrem Alter. Keine Ahnung, wer das ist, doch offenbar ist sie immer noch mit ihm zusammen. Hank hat sie zusammen ins Hotel verfolgt und dort stand er dann Stunden vor der Tür. Außerdem hat sie mein Angebot mit ihr zu Abend zu essen abgelehnt. Ich vermute, sie hat schon ein Date.“  
„Hast du Fotos von dem Mann? Hank hat doch bestimmt welche gemacht. Und hast du die Bilder der Überwachungskamera wegen letzter Nacht?“ Sean erstarrte. Was hatte er heute tagsüber eigentlich gemacht?  
„Sag nicht, du hast jetzt nichts davon …“ Nick klang verstimmt.  
„Ich …“  
„Schon gut. Ich werde hier nur noch diesen Misanthrop in seinen Unterschlupf verfolgen, damit ich weiß, wo er ist, dann kümmere ich mich selbst darum.“  
„Mitrophant“, verbesserte ihn Sean gedankenlos und zuckte zusammen, als Nick lauter wurde.  
„Ist mir doch egal! Ruf an, dass ich an die Bänder der Kamera komme. Ich werde gleich ins PD laufen.“ Nick legte auf, ohne sich zu verabschieden und Sean stöhnte.   
Irgendwie lief alles schief. Er musste einsehen, dass die letzten 24 Stunden keineswegs ein Tagtraum waren, sondern die Hölle auf Erden. Doch es war noch längst nicht vorbei. Weil er ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, zog er sich wieder an und machte sich auf den Weg zum PD, um Nick wenigstens die Aufnahmen der Überwachungskamera zur Verfügung zu stellen.

 

Er hatte gerade alles vorbereitet, als Nick kam. Es waren nur ein paar weitere Kollegen anwesend, die Wache hatten. Sie saßen zusammen an einem Tisch und wälzten eine Akte. Der Grimm trug eine graue, labbrige Hose und ein rotes Shirt, welches leicht verschwitzt aussah, ebenso wie sein Gesicht. Bevor er zu Sean ins Büro kam, ging er erst einmal zum Wasserspender und trank ein paar Becher.  
„Und? Wo ist der Unterschlupf?“, fragte Sean ihn, als er sein Büro betrat. Er versuchte verzweifelt seiner erneut aufkommenden Befangenheit Herr zu werden, indem er einfach irgendwas zu Nick sagte.  
„Was?“ Verwirrt sah der Grimm ihn an.  
„Der Mitrophant?“  
„Ach so, vermutlich im alten, östlichen Wasserturm. Ich bin mir aber noch nicht sicher, was ich mit ihm mache. Er hat vielleicht einen Kiosk ausgeraubt, doch dem Besitzer ist nichts passiert und soweit ich das verstanden hat, hat er nur ein paar Lebensmittel erbeutet. Und Windeln.“  
„Windeln?“  
„Ja, ich werde später nochmal vorbei laufen und nachsehen, was er da Perverses treibt.“  
„Bist du sicher, dass es ein Er war?“, fragte Sean erheitert nach. Nick hatte sich nicht gesetzt, sondern stand an dem kleinen Aktenschrank neben der Tür. Jetzt hob er fragend die Augenbrauen und dann erschien ein verstehendes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht.  
„Bin ich nicht. Aber ich werde mich überzeugen müssen. Was ist jetzt mit den Aufnahmen?“ Sean begriff, dass er so lange es ging heraus zögern wollte, dass Nick nun tat, was er tat. Er trat hinter ihn und beugte sich dann über seine Schulter, um auf seinem Monitor die Aufnahmen anzusehen. Sean hatte schon den Tag und in etwa die Uhrzeit gefunden und drückte nun auf abspielen. Er hätte sich nun gern zurückgelehnt und sich somit der Nähe, die zwischen ihm und dem anderen Mann entstand, entzogen. Aber auch er musste sich die Aufnahme ansehen. Dabei nahm er Nicks Geruch überdeutlich wahr. Er roch ein wenig erhitzt, nach Schweiß und den Resten seines Aftershaves, nach Nick, dachte Sean verwirrt und merkte schockiert, wie sein Körper darauf ansprang, wie ein verfluchte Katze auf Fisch.   
„Da …“, sagte Nick und sie sahen eine Gestalt die Straße entlang rennen. Nicks Stimme allerdings, diese einzige, raue Silbe, sorgte nun endgültig dafür, dass zwischen seinen Beinen das Blut unaufhaltsam zusammenschoss. Er schnappte alarmiert nach Luft und Nick fragte sofort:  
„Was? Erkennst du ihn?“ Es war ein Mann, doch er trug eine Kapuze, die er über dem Kopf hatte und eng um sein Gesicht zusammengezogen hatte. Da er schnell lief, waren die Bilder der Kamera auch eher unscharf und man konnte die Gesichtszüge wirklich kaum erkennen. Wenn überhaupt würde man etwas zu Größe, Statur und Kleidung sagen können. Wenn man dazu in der Lage wäre. Sean war es nicht. Er stieß sich vom Schreibtisch ab, um aufzustehen und endlich dieser beschämenden Situation zu entkommen. Dabei stieß er gegen Nick, der damit nicht gerechnet hatte.  
„Hey!“, knurrte der nur verärgert und wich zurück.  
„Was denn? Ich bin ja noch nicht mal im Bild? Was ist? Kommt dir was bekannt vor?  
„Nein.“ Sagte Sean nur knapp und begann in einer Schublade zu kramen.  
Irrte er sich oder klang Nick wieder auf diese Art selbstgefällig, wie heute schon den ganzen Tag über? Unwirsch drehte er sich um, doch Nick sah auf den Monitor und schien nicht auf einen aggressiven Wortwechsel zu warten, den er ihm gerade bieten wollte. Streng befahl sich Sean die Contenance zu wahren und sich endlich zu benehmen, wie es sich für einen Captain gebührte.  
„Hm …“, sagte Nick nur und spulte zurück, als er wieder an den Tisch trat. Sein Blut hatte sich wieder ein wenig beruhigt und er sah wieder auf die Aufnahme. Erst kam der Kerl, dann kam der Grimm hinter ihm her gerannte.   
„Weißt du, was merkwürdig ist?“, fragte Nick und spulte wieder zurück.  
„Du sagst es mir sicher gleich …“ Während der andere Mann wieder zurückspulte, sah Sean nur in Nicks Gesicht. Immer noch war ein leichter Schweißfilm auf seiner Stirn und seine langen Wimpern warfen im dezenten Licht des Büros lange und diffuse Schatten auf seine Wangen.  
Jetzt kannte er den Grimm schon so lange und nie war ihm so deutlich aufgefallen wie anziehend er war. Vermutlich lag es an seiner unterschwellig immer vorhandenen Furcht vor dem Grimm. Aber auch jetzt war diese Furcht da, tief in ihm und trotzdem konnte er endlich die Schönheit des Mannes erkennen. Wie war das möglich?  
„Captain?“  
Er blinzelte verwirrt. Nick sah ihn skeptisch an.  
„Ja, sprich!“, sagte er unfreundlich und sah auf die Aufnahme. Nick seufzte überdrüssig und sagte dann:  
„Es sieht so aus, als wenn der Typ genau so langsam läuft, dass ich ihn nicht verliere. Er wollte, dass ich ihn bis zu deinem Haus verfolge. Was ich getan habe. Doch dann, als ich die Ecke Madison, Sunnyside passiert hatte, war er plötzlich verschwunden. Inzwischen kommt es mir so vor, als wollte er, dass du in mein Visier gerätst. Und ich habe getan, was er beabsichtigt hatte. Ich bin zu dir gekommen und habe dich verdächtigt. Ist das nicht … seltsam?“  
„Das ist es. Aber es sind nur Spekulationen, hinter deren Sinn ich wirklich nicht komme. Man muss uns nicht gegeneinander ausspielen, denn wir sind keine Freunde. Ich glaube, jeder meiner und deiner Feinde weiß das.“  
„Aber wir arbeiten zusammen. Hin und wieder …“, merkte Nick an und richtete sich auf. Sein Blick war offen und irgendwie sogar forschend.  
„Allerdings weiß ich nicht, was du hinter meinem Rücken schon wieder für ein Spiel spielst und solange ich das nicht weiß, werde ich zumindest denken, dass es gegen mich geht. Was du damit tust, ist deine Sache, Captain. Vielleicht hatte es ja wirklich jemand gestern Nacht auf dich abgesehen und ich habe es verhindert. Du solltest deine Wohnung überwachen lassen und …“  
„Vergiss es!“  
Nick schnaufte verächtlich, schüttelte andeutungsweise den Kopf und holte dann sein Handy aus der Hosentasche. Er hielt es Sean dann vor die Nase.  
„Erkennst du ihn?“ Hank hatte also tatsächlich Fotos gemacht und er hatte ihn so abgewürgt, dass er ihm das nicht gesagt hatte. Er nahm Nick das Telefon aus der Hand. Dabei berührten sich ihre Finger und Sean erstarrte wieder auf diese ungute und verräterische Art und Weise. Sein Mund öffnete sich, um irgendwas zu sagen, was nichts an der Tatsache ändern würde, dass er peinlich verlegen reagierte. Aber Nick lächelte nur kurz und so wandte er seine Augen wieder mühsam dem Display zu.  
Nein, er kannte den Mann nicht. Er hatte graue Haare und einen grauen Bart, der perfekt gestutzt und rasiert war. So perfekt, dass er es nicht selbst getan haben konnte. Er war schlank und sah für sein Alter rüstig und lebensfroh aus. Seine Kleidung machte einen teuren, wenn nicht sogar maßgeschneiderten Eindruck. Nichts von der Stange. An seiner rechten Hand trug er einen Ring und Sean zoomte das Bild groß. Leider waren keine Einzelheiten zu erkennen und er versagte sich die aufdringliche Deduktion, dass der Mann zu einem der Königshäuser gehören könnte. All das könnte auch nur eine Falle sein, um ihn hereinzulegen. Er tat weiterhin gut daran alles und jeden misstrauisch zu behandeln, wie jeher.  
„Nein, ich kenne ihn nicht, Nick. Aber ich habe Vermutungen und die werde ich morgen mit meiner Tante diskutieren. Du musst dir diese Gala wirklich nicht antun. Du kommst einfach nicht und sie wird damit leben müssen. In ein paar Tagen ist sie wieder weg und du siehst sie nie wieder. Es hat keinerlei Nachteile für dich und …“  
„Bist du mit deiner Ansprache fertig? Wenn ja, dann will ich anmerken, dass ich extra meinen guten Anzug in die Reinigung gebracht habe, den ich morgen Vormittag abhole und dafür 50 Mäuse bezahle. Also ja, ich komme ganz definitiv mit. Vor allem auch deshalb, weil ich den Verdacht habe, dass du im Moment keinen Plan hast. Keine Sorge, ich verfolge nur meine eigenen Absicht, so wie du auch Captain. Lasse am besten diese beiden Typen hier mal durch die Gesichtserkennung laufen, vielleicht ergibt sich etwas. Ich werde jetzt nach Hause laufen, gute Nacht!“  
„Nick!“ Es kam spontan aus seinem Mund, ehe er ausreichend darüber nachdenken konnte. Aus einem Grund, den er selbst nicht nachvollziehen konnte, wollte er den Grimm nicht gehen lassen. Nick blieb stehen und sah ihn abwartend an.  
„Danke!“, sagte er matt. Es war zwar nicht das, was er sagen wollte, doch es schien Nick zu gefallen. Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen, dann ging er endgültig. Noch eine ganze Weile stand Sean passiv in seinem Büro und sah in die Richtung in der sein Detective verschwunden war. Er hatte nur eine einzige Erklärung für sein widersinniges Verhalten.  
Er verliebte sich gerade in Nick Burkhardt. Doch wie konnte das sein, wo er ihn doch schon lange kannte, wo er einen tiefgehenden Respekt vor ihm hatte, wo er ihn sogar auf eine gewisse Weise verabscheute? Sean verstand sich selbst nicht aber er beschloss in diesem Moment, dass er nicht mal die absurden Gedanken über sich und Nick weiterführen sollte, geschweige denn irgendwas davon Realität werden lassen durfte.

 

In dieser Nacht tat er etwas, was er eher selten tat. Nachdem er sich schlaflos von einer auf die andere Seite gewälzt hatte und dabei verzweifelt versuchte einen Sinn hinter dem Erscheinen seiner Tante, Nicks vermeintlichen Stalker und seiner eigenen prekären Lage zu erkennen, zwang er sich schließlich regelrecht dazu auf dem Rücken still liegen zu bleiben. Sean versuchte nicht zu denken, um sein Gedankenkarussell endlich zu stoppen. Es gelang, doch dafür spürte er wieder Nicks Bein an seinem, seinen harten Griff um seine Hand; er roch ihn, hörte dieses raue „Da!“ und sah jedes Detail seines Gesichtes vor seinem inneren Auge. Sein Körper reagierte unweigerlich darauf, indem seine Männlichkeit rasant hart wurde. Überrascht war er von der Reaktion seines Körpers nicht mehr. Verärgert aber schon. Eine Zeit lang versuchte er seine Erregung zu ignorieren, doch letztlich war er zu schwach, um zu widerstehen. Nicht, nach diesem seltsamen Tag. Seine erste Berührung war zaghaft, weil er es nicht mochte auf diese Weise die Kontrolle über sich zu verlieren. Er empfand es als unpassend und seinem Wesen nicht angemessen. Die Triebhaftigkeit daran störte ihn am meisten, denn die machte ihm immer und immer wieder schmerzhaft klar, wer bzw. was er war. Kein normaler Mensch. Kein Wesen. Sondern etwas dazwischen. Ein Bastard.  
Sean schob aber dann doch seine Hose endlich ganz nach unten und zögerte nichts unnötig hinaus. Er wusste, wie er sich berühren musste und kam erschreckend schnell und explosiv zum Höhepunkt. Dabei war Nick die ganze Zeit anwesend und es fühlte sich erstaunlich gut an. Er neigte ganz und gar nicht zu erotischen Tagträumen und überhaupt waren Träume aller Art nicht seine Passion und trotzdem musste er sich sogar nach seinem Orgasmus noch zwanghaft vorstellen, wie weich Nicks Lippen unter seinen wären, wenn er ihn küssen würde. Wie sich dessen Brustwarzen unter seinen Fingern aufbäumend würden und wie sich dessen Männlichkeit in seiner Hand anfühlen würde. Wie würde ihn Nick ansehen, wenn er die Absicht äußern würde ihn küssen zu wollen? Erschrocken? Verächtlich? Einfach nur überrascht oder angewidert? Nick war nicht dumm und konnte ebenso wie er auf seine momentan so schadenfrohe Art die Gedanken fortsetzen, die Tante Charly in ihr Hirn gepflanzt hatte.

Bedenklich war, dass Sean sehr wohl wusste, dass seine Tante Charlotte eine Meisterin der heimlichen Manipulation war. Von ihr hatte er eine ganze Menge gelernt. Und nun tappte er scheinbar in ihre Falle, die er doch hätte erkennen müssen. Aber vielleicht hatte auch Nick recht, der ihm zu verstehen gegeben hatte, dass er nicht ständig allem und jeden gegenüber misstrauisch sein sollte. Er beschloss ganz gegen seine Eingebung auf Nick zu hören und schlief dann endlich ein.


	5. Chapter 5

Die Gesichtserkennung ergab weder bei Nicks Verfolger, noch bei dem alten Mann etwas. Beide wurden entweder nicht erkannt, bzw. im Fall des Alten war offenbar nichts im System. Daher vermutete Sean, dass es sich um einen Ausländer handelte und erfragte Information von verschiedenen Behörden, die im Laufe des Tages bei ihm eintrudeln sollten.  
Nick und Hank kümmerten sich weiterhin um den Einbruch und waren kaum im Haus. Gegen Mittag rief Sean wieder bei seiner Tante an und wollte mit ihr irgendwo Mittag essen. Sie fragte gleich, ob auch Nick mitkäme und als er verneinte, meinte sie, dass sie sich dann doch lieber die Multnomah Wasserfälle anschauen wollen würde. Sie würden sich ja am Abend sehen.   
Gekränkt legte Sean. Er hielt sich dazu an, endlich mal einen Gedanken zu Ende zu denken. Im Moment fiel ihm das extrem schwer.   
Da war Nicks mysteriöser Verfolger, der ihn bis zu seinem Haus geführt hatte. Wozu? Um ihn verdächtig zu machen? Um Nick gegen ihn aufzubringen?  
Da war seine Tante, die er ewig nicht gesehen hatte, die angeblich todkrank war und ihn vor ihrem baldigen Tod nochmal sehen wollte. Gut, sie hegten schon eine gewisse Sympathie füreinander und doch war daran etwas sonderbar. Und wenn es dieser unbekannte alte Mann war, den er nicht identifizieren konnte. Noch nicht! Aber die Behörden waren heute auch nicht besonders schnell. Freitagabend eben, seufze er überdrüssig und kam zum letzten und unangenehmsten Problem von allem.  
Nick.  
Ihm graute vor dieser Operngala ziemlich. Einmal wäre er in seiner Uniform sicher nicht zu übersehen und die Presse kannte ihn und würde nicht zögern ihn zu fotografieren. Er hatte noch keine Ahnung wie er die Anwesenheit von Burkhardt erklären sollte und tendierte zu einer verdeckten Ermittlung. Doch er ahnte schon, dass es nur ein sinnloses Chaos anrichten würde und letztlich ging es ja auch darum, dass sie Tante Charly eine Freude machten.  
Gut, hielt sich Sean selbst endlich streng dazu an über die wirklich wichtige Sache nachzudenken. Seine neuartige Hingezogenheit zum Grimm.  
Da Sean noch niemals viel in seine Gefühle investiert hatte und meistens nur Beziehungen eingegangen war, die einem seiner geheim gehaltenen Zwecke dienten, war das, was er gerade erlebte völlig neu für ihn. Sicher gab es den Zweck einen Grimm auf seiner Seite zu haben. Das war niemals verkehrt. Doch darum ging es hier mal gar nicht, musste er einsehen. Ganz im Gegenteil, es ging um banale Empfindungen, die man hatte, wenn man sich verliebte. Er hatte davon gelesen und war immer heilfroh gewesen, dass ihn das Schicksal mit solchen Unnötigkeiten verschont hatte. Bis jetzt. Warum ausgerechnet jetzt? Warum überhaupt? Warum der Grimm?

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er Nick noch nie auf diese Weise nahe gekommen war. Oder es lag daran, dass Nick ungewohnt offen war. In der letzten Zeit war es zwischen ihnen ein wenig entspannter gelaufen und sie hatten sogar ein paar Ereignisse zusammen bewältigen können. Nick hatte ihn nicht mehr mit dieser eiskalten Distanz bestraft und hatte ihn fast wieder wie vor dem Eklat mit Juliette behandelt.  
Angestrengt bearbeitete er dann noch ein paar Unterlagen und wartete auf irgendeine Rückmeldung der Behörden. Es kam keine und als er anrief, war dort niemand mehr zu erreichen. Verärgert nahm er seinen Mantel und machte sich auf den Heimweg. Er wollte noch duschen und ein oder zwei Drinks nehmen, bevor er sich der Blamage seines Lebens stellen würde. Nick war gar nicht mehr im Büro aufgetaucht und er hofft, dass er pünktlich vor der Oper auftauchen würde. 

 

Nach dem Duschen zog sich Sean sorgfältig seine Captain-Uniform an und musste dabei feststellen, dass es sich keineswegs mehr so toll anfühlte, wie damals, als er die Drei Münzen in Besitz hatte.  
Verzweifelt versuchte er seine sonstige kühle Selbstbeherrschung zu aktivieren, die in der letzten Zeit kaum noch zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Als er wenig später auf den Eingang der Portlander Oper zulief, sah er Nick sofort. Er und Tante Charlotte unterhielte sich angeregt. Sie hatte sich bei ihm untergehakt und Sean ertappte sich in der Tat beim Schmunzeln. Nick sah unverschämt gut aus und seine Nervosität stieg bei jedem Schritt, den er auf die beiden zutat, sprunghaft an. Er war sicher, dass dieser Abend in einer Katastrophe enden würde und er würde vermutlich die schuld daran tragen. So viel war sicher. Kaum hatte er sich unter die vielen Menschen gemischt, kam die Presse schon auf ihn zu. Es waren durchaus ein paar bekannte Gesichter der Stadt Portland anwesend und er konnte verstehen, dass sie auch ihn, als Captain des PPD ablichten mussten. Vielleicht hätten sie ihn übersehen, wenn er seine Uniform nicht anhaben würde. So aber wurde er aufgehalten und zu Fotos gedrängt. Plötzlich drängte sich Tante Charly an seine Seite und hatte sogar Nick im Schlepptau, den sie unerbittlich festhielt.  
„Oh, das ist mein Neffe!“, erklärte sie bereitwillig einer der neugierigen Pressemiezen und posierte neben ihm. Sean sah zu Nick und wusste seine Miene kaum zu deuten. In einer Mischung aus Hilflosigkeit und Unwohlsein sah er ihn an. Vielleicht erinnerte sich der Grimm auch an seine peinliche Rede unter dem Einfluss der Münzen und dachte nur: Bitte nicht schon wieder!  
„Und wer ist der andere hübsche Mann an ihrer Seite?“, fragte jemand und Sean zuckte zusammen. Auch Nick erstarrte sichtlich unter der Frage. Aber Tante Charly beantwortete beflissen und wie selbstverständlich die Frage.  
„Einer seiner besten Detectives! Mein Neffe hat ihn mir ausgeborgt, quasi als zweite Begleitung, weil ich gesundheitlich nicht so auf der Höhe bin.“ Damit gab sich die Presse zufrieden und gab sie nach ein paar Fotos endlich frei.  
„Meine Güte, siehst du gut aus, mein Kleiner!“, sagte dann Charly, als sie allein waren und strich ihm anerkennend über seine Brust.  
„Oder Nick?“ Diesmal errötete Nick und sah unschlüssig zur Seite. Aber Tante Charly war in Höchstform, hatte Sean mit Schrecken schon längst festgestellt und deshalb fragte sie nach.  
„Ach komm schon, Nick. Nicht so schüchtern. Keiner hört uns zu. Sieh ihn dir an, den kleinen Prinzen und …“  
„Lass das Tante!“, zischte er zu ihr runter und legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter, um sie in die Halle zu schieben, damit sie vom armen Grimm abließ. Nick folgte, ohne ihn dabei anzusehen.  
„Er ist nicht nur hübsch, dein Freund, sondern er hat auch genau die richtige Mischung aus Taktgefühl und Zurückhaltung. Du weißt, wie wichtig es ist, die richtige Mischung zu haben, Sean. Deine Mutter hat dir das doch bestimmt beigebracht.“  
„Könnten wir ein unverfänglicheres Thema besprechen, Tante?“, fragte er scharf und wenig höflich.  
Er führte sie die Treppen nach oben, denn er hatte durch Beziehungen einen der Balkone ergattert. Da waren sie wenigstens einigermaßen geschützt vor neugierigen Blicken. Als er sich nach Nick umdrehte, sah er ihn auf sein Handy schauen. Seine Stirn war gerunzelt und plötzlich sah er sich angespannt um.  
„Alles in Ordnung, Nick?“, rief er über die Schulter.  
„Natürlich, Sir!“, entgegnete Nick und es klang so herausfordernd, dass es wie ein glühendes Schwert in seine Eingeweide fuhr. Es war ein paradox-faszinierender Schmerz, halb Ärger, halb Erregung und sogar eine Prise Belustigung war dabei. Nick reizte seine Position im Moment ganz schön aus, musste er zugeben. Ja, er hatte die Oberhand und im Grunde hatte er ihn von Anfang an in der Hand gehabt. Sogar im emotionalen Bereich. 

Als Sean das Tantchen zwischen sich und Nick platzieren wollte, sträubte sie sich und bestand darauf, dass Nick in der Mitte sitzen sollte. Sie hatten gerade Platz genommen, da ging es schon los. Noch nie hatte Sean besonders viel für diese Art der Kultur übrig gehabt. Schnell begann er sich gelangweilt die Leute in den gegenüberliegenden Balkonen anzuschauen, um sich von der Tatsache abzulenken, dass Nick ganz dicht neben ihm saß. Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm er ihn wahr. Er roch dessen Aftershave, von dessen Resten er schon letzte Nacht einen Eindruck bekommen hatte. Eigentlich hörte er ihn sogar atmen, wenn er seine Sinne anstrengte und er fühlte sogar die Wärme seines Körpers. Zum ersten Mal seit Ewigkeiten war er darüber froh ein Zauberbiest zu sein, was in dieser Hinsicht gewisse Vorteile mit sich brachte. Seine Sinne waren besser als die normaler Menschen, doch meist unterdrückte er diese Gabe, um den Lärm in seinen Kopf zu minimieren. Doch nun ließ er es zu und schloss sogar die Augen, um alles aus Nicks Richtung für sich herauszufiltern, es abzuspeichern und fein säuberlich in einer Schublade abzulegen. Leider hatte er nicht weit genug gedacht und merkte erst, wie sehr ihn diese Sinneswahrnehmung erregte, als Nick wieder seinen Oberschenkel gegen seinen lehnte. Erschrocken öffnete Sean die Augen. Wieder wirkte dieser Kontakt zufällig und unbewusst, doch Sean bezweifelte, dass es so war. Schnell warf er ihm einen Seitenblick zu, doch Nick beugte sich gerade zu Tante Charly und flüsterte mit ihr. Seine Augen weilten auf Nicks rechtem Knie und krochen langsam nach oben. Wenn er sich anstrengte, formte sich vor seinem inneren Auge nicht nur Nicks muskulöser Oberschenkel, er hörte sogar leise seinen Blutkreislauf, welches durch seine Adern und Venen rauschte.  
Plötzlich stieß ihn der Grimm sanft an.  
„Ich hoffe, du schläfst noch nicht. Spanisch ist wohl eine der Sprache, die du mal ausnahmsweise nicht sprichst?“, stichelte Nick flüsternd und mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht.  
„Sie singen Italienisch, Nick und nein, ich schlafe nicht.“, entgegnete er trocken, doch mit einem Lächeln in der Stimme.  
„Ich soll dir von deiner Tante ausrichten, dass wir jetzt gefälligst Händchen halten sollen. Es sieht keiner, die Balkonbrüstung ist zu hoch. Und wenn wir uns weiter wie verklemmte Internatsbuben benehmen, wird sie gleich für einen Eklat sorgen!“, gab Nick gehorsam weiter. Charlys Gesicht schob sich nach vorn und sie nickte nachdrücklich.  
„Und du findest das lustig?“, fragte Sean den Grimm irritiert, weil dieser schmunzelte.  
„Nein. Aber … mach eben … tun wir ihr den Gefallen …“, fügte er flüsternd an und schob seine Hand in der selben Sekunde in Seans Hand. Ihre Finger verschränkten sich sofort miteinander, als hätten sie darauf schon lange gewartet. Sean konnte kaum atmen. Eine heftige Gänsehaut überzog seinen ganzen Körper und er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie Welt um ihn herum rapide zu schrumpfen begann. So lange, bis nur noch Nick und er übrig waren. Tante Charly hob zufrieden den rechten Daumen und lehnte sich dann wieder zurück. Nick sah ausdruckslos gerade aus und schien sich auf den Gesang zu konzentrieren, doch Sean konnte die Nervosität des anderen Mannes ebenso wahrnehmen, wie seine eigene. Vielleicht hatte sich Nick doch ein wenig weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt, mit seiner Gutmenschenmasche, dachte er nüchtern und keinesfalls schadenfroh. Er brauchte länger als gedacht, um überhaupt wieder eine Art Rhythmus in seinem Atem zu finden. Alle seine Sinne waren bei Nick und es war verdammt schwer sich davon zu lösen. Aber das war notwendig, denn schon konnte er fühlen, wie sich sein Wesen nach oben kämpfte. Um sich abzulenken, betrachtete er intensiv die anderen Zuschauer. Sein Blick blieb an einem alten Mann mit weißen Haaren und perfekt gestutztem Bart hängen. Er schärfte seinen Blick und versuchte sich an die Fotos zu erinnern. Doch ja, das könnte Charlys heimliches Date gewesen sein. Sanft drückte er Nicks Hand, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Der sah ihn sofort an und Sean stutzte. Der Grimm hatte rote Wangen und seine blauen Augen wirkten dunkel, weil seine Pupillen geweitet waren. Ein bisschen verstört über diesen Anblick, der ihn auf eine falsche Fährte lockte, deutete er mit den Augen und dem Kopf unauffällig in die Richtung seines Blickes. Nick folgte seinen Anweisungen und merkte erstaunt, wie sich der Druck seiner Hand veränderte und fester wurde. Diese merkliche Anspannung, die Nicks ungeahnte Macht verriet, ließ wieder die Flammen in seinen Lenden auflodern. Mit fieberhaft glühendem Kopf versuchte Sean seine Erektion zu unterdrücken und sah zum Balkon, wo der alte Mann saß. Er war weg. Natürlich war er weg!   
„Verdammt!“, kam es keuchend aus seinem Mund. Nick und Tante Charly sahen ihn erschrocken an. Es war Charlotte, die gleich sah, was los war. Ihr Blick lag auf seinem Schritt und sie begann leise zu kichern. Dann winkte sie mit einer Hand ab und lehnte sich wieder an, als hätte sie derart (peinliche) Situationen schon tausend Mal erlebt. Vielleicht hatte sie das auch, dachte Sean panisch. Nick sah ihn immer noch recht verständnislos an, bis er ihm mit zusammengepressten Zähnen zuflüstert:  
„Da drüben auf dem Balkon war der Mann, den meine Tante gestern getroffen hat. Er hat wohl bemerkt, dass ich ihn beobachtet habe und ist verschwunden.“  
„Sollten wir ihn dann nicht verfolgen?“  
„Nein, er ist schon weg, bevor wir hier rauskommen. Komisch ist, dass Tante Charly von seiner Anwesenheit nichts wusste.“ Nick sagte einen Moment nichts, sondern sah eher nachdenklich an ihm vorbei.  
„Aber vielleicht wusste sie es …“ Vielsagend hob er dabei seine Augenbrauen und sah Sean dabei so direkt in die Augen, dass es ihm schon wieder ganz heiß wurde. Er bemühte sich wirklich die richtigen Worte zu finden, was schließlich darin mündete, dass er gar nichts sagte, sondern Nick nur wie hypnotisiert anstarrte.  
Der grinste plötzlich, zog seine Hand langsam aus seiner und flüsterte:  
„Und ich dachte, du wogst jetzt, weil du deine sexuelle Erregung nicht in den Griff bekommst …“ Dann lachte er auch noch leise. Das war zu viel. So unauffällig schnell es machbar war, stand Sean auf und entschuldigte sich kurz.   
Kaum war er draußen und sah, dass der Gang leer war, ließ er das Zauberbiest wogen und brauchte ein paar Momente in seiner machtvollen Umarmung, um sich wieder zu sammeln. Eigentlich ließ er sein Wesen nur nach oben wogen, wenn es einen Zweck erfüllen sollte. Wenn er es brauchte, um andere Personen einzuschüchtern, ihnen zu drohen oder um sie zu manipulieren. Nur äußerst selten erlag er dem Drang zu wogen, weil er von tiefgehenden Emotionen ausgelöst wurde.  
Wenn es nur sexuelle Erregung gewesen wäre, hätte er abgeklärt damit umgehen können. Doch das hier … das mit Nick, ging tiefer. Es reichte bis zum Biest in ihm.

Schnell lief er über die Gänge bis in die Waschräume. Er traf ein paar Personen, doch keiner davon war der alte Mann. Auch als er einen Blick in die Eingangshalle warf, in der nach der Oper noch dieser Empfang stattfinden würde, wimmelte es zwar von Presse und Cateringpersonal, doch den Alten fand er nicht. In den Waschräumen war außer ihm nur ein dicker Mann, der zu ihm meinte, dass er die Spanische Sprache noch nie leiden konnte und seine Frau ihn gezwungen hatte mitzukommen.  
„Italienisch“, sagte er nur genervt beim Rausgehen.   
Als er sich kurze Zeit später wieder neben Nick setzte und auf seinen fragenden Blick hin den Kopf schüttelte, ahnte er, dass das Ende des Dramas noch längst nicht erreicht war.  
„Du hast dir doch jetzt nicht auf den Herrentoiletten …“, fragte Nick mit einem übertriebenen Grinsen im Gesicht. Als Antwort verengte er nur drohend seine Augen und schwieg beleidigt. Als sich Nicks Finger dann wie selbstverständlich wieder in seine schoben, stand er sofort wieder da, wo er den Balkon verlassen hatte. Am Abgrund. Er hielt die Luft an solange er konnte, zählte in Gedanken langsam die Zahlen in Deutsch von 1 bis 100.

Und endlich gab es die langersehnte Pause. Beide Männer begleiteten Tante Charlotte zu einem Sektempfang und teilten sich dann auf, um nach dem alten Mann zu fahnden. Sie wollten sich auf dem obersten Außenbalkon wiedertreffen. Wieder scannte Sean all die Menschen in der Oper. Dabei entdeckte er sogar ein paar Wesen, die ihm aber keine Sorgen bereiteten. Hoffentlich konnte sich Nick zusammennehmen und geriet nicht in einen Streit. Als Polizist war er besonnen und vernünftig, doch als Grimm war er manchmal leicht zu provozieren. Sean fand eine Menge alter Männer, doch nicht den, den er suchte. Als er auf den Balkon trat, kam auch Nick gerade und schüttelte resigniert den Kopf.  
„Bist du sicher, dass es genau der Mann war?“, fragte er ihn leise. Auf dem Balkon standen noch ein paar andere Gäste und genossen sichtlich die warme Sommernacht.  
„Nicht zu 100% aber es macht ihn verdächtig, dass er gleich verschwand, als er meinen Blick bemerkte, oder?“  
„Und … wenn er gar nicht da war?“, fragte Nick vorsichtig.  
„Willst du damit andeuten, ich hätte Halluzinationen?“, hakte Sean scharf nach.  
Nick schwieg und sah sich aufmerksam um. Sie standen am Geländer und unten, vor dem Eingang der Oper wimmelte es auch von Gästen. Als der Grimm ein wenig näher zu ihm rückte, glaubte Sean, dass er nun endlich etwas wahrgenommen hatte. Vermutlich sah Nick ein gefährliches Wesen. So falsch lag er mit seiner Annahme gar nicht.  
„Deine Tante steht rechts von uns und beobachtet uns die ganze Zeit, Captain.“ Sean sah nicht hin, sondern blickte Nick geradezu stur an.  
„Wann endet die Pause?“ Himmel, er klang ja fast weinerlich.  
„In zehn Minuten erst“, flüsterte Nick ebenso seltsam zurück. Er wich seinem Blick aus, konnte aber auch nicht zur Seite sehen, weil da Tantchen stand und sie gierig beobachtete, wie Sean genau wusste.  
„Sie erwartet etwas von uns. Und ich finde, wir sollten dieses Theaterspiel an dieser Stelle wirklich beenden, Nick.“ Nick hob seinen Kopf und sah ihn nun ganz direkt an. Es war nicht der zustimmende Blick, den er erwartet hatte. Der Blick des Grimms war eher ungläubig.  
„Tu es einfach. Küss mich jetzt und dann ist sie zufrieden!“, befahl er dann mit dunkler Stimme. Seans Augen weiteten sich und als Nick nach seiner Hand griff, hätte er sie ihm im ersten Reflex fast entrissen. Doch wieder war Nicks Griff fest. Und etwas in seinen schönen Augen zwang ihn nun seinen Wunsch zu befolgen. Wie in Zeitlupe näherte sich sein Gesicht dem des Grimms. Weder Nick, noch er schlossen die Augen, als sich ihre Lippen streiften. Es war wirklich eher eine Berührung, die auch hätte rein zufällig sein können, so wie Nicks Bein an seinem lehnte. Trotzdem ließ es Sean bis tief in sein Wesen erzittern. Er konnte nichts gegen das leise Keuchen der Überraschung tun, welches aus seinem Mund kam. Nicks Lippen waren tatsächlich so weich, wie sie aussahen. Aber sie waren noch viel mehr. Sie waren bereitwillig, warm und empfingen seine zweite Berührung so bedenkenlos, als war alles nur darauf hinausgelaufen. Sean fühlte genau, wie ein leichtes Beben durch all seine Muskeln lief. Noch immer hatte er seine Augen offen, weil er nicht glauben konnte, was hier gerade geschah. Er, ein bekannter und respektierte Bürger von Portland und der Captain vom PPD küsste in aller Öffentlichkeit, vor aller Augen und sogar vor der Presse einen Mann. Nicht irgendeinen Mann. Einen der attraktivsten und reizvollsten Männer, die er je getroffen hatte und noch dazu ein Grimm, der ihn mit Leichtigkeit würde töten können.   
Nicks Augen allerdings schlossen sich immer weiter, umso intensiver ihr Kuss wurde. Es war Nick, der plötzlich seinen anderen Arm um seine Taille legte, um ihn näher an sich heranzuziehen. Sean keuchte überwältigt auf. Er kämpfte hart mit seinem Zauberbiest und gewann. Ihre Zungen berührten sich, Sean raste hilflos auf den Abgrund zu und Nick begann schwer zu atmen.   
Schließlich war es der Grimm, der sich jähe von ihm löste. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen und er starrte ihn in einer Mischung aus schwerem Vorwurf und Schock an. Nick trat einen Schritt zurück, berührte mit der rechten Hand seine Lippen und flüsterte rau:  
„Entschuldige mich bitte ….“  
„Nick.“  
Er ging einfach und drehte sich auch nicht herum, als Sean ihn ein zweites Mal rief.  
„Nick!“  
Selbst Tante Charly ignorierte Nick eiskalt, als er eilig an ihr vorbeilief.

 

Sean lief ihm nicht nach, weil er befürchten musste, dass ihn seine Beine nicht tragen würden. Was war da gerade passiert? Eine Sekunde hoffte er wirklich, dass er nun auf der Stelle tot umfallen würde, natürlich passierte das nicht. Stattdessen kam ein erschüttertes, dunkles Stöhnen tief aus seiner Kehle, weil er begriff was passiert war. Der Kuss war echt. Nick hatte es nicht getan, um Tante Charly zu beglücken. Er hatte es gewollte und war nun völlig über sich selbst schockiert.  
Als Charly ihn am Arm packte, riss er ihn diesmal reflexartig weg und sein Biest fauchte sie eine Sekunde bösartig an.  
„Benimm dich, Sean!“, sagte sie nur kaltblütig; freundlicher, als er sich zurückverwandelte: „Was ist mit deinem netten Freund? Warum läuft er weg? Ich habe mich so gefreut endlich zu sehen, dass ihr euch näher …“  
„Wir müssen reden!“, sagte er barsch, packte sie nachdrücklich am Arm und begleitete sie zur Treppe.  
„Aber das tun wir doch, mein Junge. Ich …“ Im selben Moment läutete der Gong, der anzeigte, dass die Pause vorbei war.  
„Oh, hör nur, die Pause ist zu Ende. Lass uns zurückgehen, vielleicht kommt Nick auch gleich wieder“, sagte sie übertrieben begeistert, doch Sean ließ sich nicht mehr täuschen.  
„Nick kommt nicht zurück und wir werden jetzt reden. Aber nicht hier!“ Entgegen dem Strom liefen sie auf den Ausgang zu. Unter Protest, setzte er Tante Charlotte dann in sein Auto, startete aber nicht, sondern sah sie drohend an.   
„Jetzt sag mir, welches Spiel hier läuft, Tante!“, knurrte er unfreundlich und auch Charly, die bis dahin die schrullige Alte gegeben hatte, seufzte resigniert.  
„Gut. Aber nicht hier. Bring mich ins Hotel, ich brauche ein paar Drinks. Und du sicher auch …“ Er stimmt nicht zu, fuhr aber los.


	6. Chapter 6

„Jetzt fang schon an!“, sagte er auf seine direkte Art, nachdem seine Tante schon einen doppelten Gin getrunken hatte.  
„Also gut. Ich sterbe. Nicht heute und vielleicht nicht morgen. Irgendwann. Wie jeder von uns. Wenn ich dir den wahren Grund sage, warum ich hier bin, wirst du lachen …“  
„Das werde ich ganz sicher nicht!“, sagte er kalt und sah sie durchdringend an. Auch Tante Charly sah ihm geradewegs in die Augen und nickte dann.  
„Nein, du hast recht. Du wirst nicht lachen, Sean, denn das würde nicht deinem Charakter entsprechen. Ich nehme an, du hast vorhin, vor der ersten Pause den älteren Mann im Balkon schräg gegenüber entdeckt? Und er kam dir bekannt vor, weil du mir diesen netten anderen Detective zur Überwachung geschickt hast, der vor dem Piano auf mich gewartet hat und uns dann bis zum Hotel verfolgt hat und dabei Fotos von uns gemacht hat? Du weißt also, mit wem ich mich getroffen habe?“  
Schweigend sah Sean sie nur an und wartete. Auf banale Wortwechsel hatte er gerade überhaupt keine Lust.  
„Fein. Der Name des Mannes ist Adolfus Martin und ich habe ihn über eine Internet-Datingplattform – nennt man das so? - kennengelernt.“ Sie machte eine Pause und sah Sean an, doch der bedeutete ihr nur mit den Augen weiterzusprechen. Sie hatte recht, er fand es ganz und gar nicht lustig.  
„Na ja, wir haben an vielen Abend miteinander geplaudert und er erzählte mir dann, dass er demnächst auf einer Operngala in Portland dieses Ausnahmetalent Lucia Lannza hören würde. Ich war natürlich Feuer und Flamme. Oper! Lucia Lannza und dann noch Portland! Da, wo mein Lieblingsneffe ist, den ich schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Ich dachte, warum nicht das Eine mit dem Anderen verbinden. Und ich schwöre dir, als ich an dem Abend kurz zu dir kam, hatte ich wirklich erst überlegt dich nur anzurufen, doch ich wollte dich lieber überraschen. Du weißt, dass ich das mag und ich weiß, dass du es nicht magst. Als ich dann aber diesen reizenden Mann in deiner Wohnung vorgefunden habe und … naja, diese seltsame Stimmung gespürt habe, war ich mir sicher, dass da was im Busch war. Du kannst es abstreiten, Sean, doch da war etwas und ich glaube, ich sage dir jetzt nichts Neues, wenn ich andeute, dass es nicht nur von deiner Seite kam. Mir war klar, dass ihr kein Paar seid. Ich bin nicht dumm, wie du weißt. Aber ich wollte meiner Intuition gern auf den Grund gehen. Als wir zusammen gegessen haben, hatte sich dieser Eindruck weiter bestätigt und ich gebe zu, es ist mir ein wenig aus der Hand glitt. Bring mir noch einen Drink!“, befahl sie und hielt Sean das leer Glas hin. Er nahm es und füllte es gehorsam, so wie auch sein eigenes Glas.  
„Du wolltest mich also mal wieder nur verkuppeln?“, fragte er fassungslos.  
„Na ja, ich bin auch oder hauptsächlich wegen Adolfus hier und eigentlich wollten wir zusammen in die Oper gehen, doch ich musste eine Entscheidung treffen. Ich wollte mit euch beiden gehen, weil ich der Meinung war, ihr bräuchtet nur einen kleinen Schubs in die richtige Richtung. Nach der Aufführung hätte ich dir alles gebeichtet, denn ich war eigentlich noch mit Adolfus auf den ein oder anderen Schlummertrunk verabredet, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine?“  
Sean stieß die angehaltene Luft aus und rieb sich mit einer Hand übers Gesicht. Er hatte es ja fast geahnt. Warum zum Teufel musste er auf Nick hören und an das Gute in Charlotte glauben?  
„Du bist dann also nicht wegen Familienangelegenheiten hier in Portland und du bist definitiv nicht todkrank?“  
„Nein und nein. Tut mir leid, dass ich dich … euch angelogen habe. Ich gebe zu, ich war sofort wieder in dem Modus dich verkuppeln zu wollen aber auch nur deshalb, weil ich gespürt habe, dass es dir nicht gut geht. Was ist los, Sean?“  
„Nichts. Mir geht es wie immer. Oh, nein … Moment, nach diesem Abend werde ich vermutlich die nächsten Monate kein vernünftiges Wort mit Nick sprechen können. Hatte ich erwähnt, dass er für mich arbeitet und er und ich drauf angewiesen sind, dass wir uns vertrauen können? Ich …“  
„Was hatte Nick denn? Tut mir leid, dass ich dich unterbreche, aber meine feinen Sinne haben mir gesagt, dass Nick durchaus auf die gleiche Art an dir interessiert ist, wie du an ihm. Und euer Kuss war fantastisch und so …“  
„Du liegst völlig falsch, Tante. So ist er nicht. Er hat eine Freundin und er liebt sie, auch wenn es zwischen den beiden gerade kompliziert ist. Er wollte nur nett sein, weil …“  
„Weil …?“, fragte sie neugierig nach und Sean zögerte.   
„Weil er dich mag und weil er dachte, du stirbst. Außerdem wollte er, dass ich ihm einen Gefallen schulde. Um ehrlich zu sein, ist unser Verhältnis nicht gerade das allerbeste und diese …. Sache … macht es jetzt nun noch schwerer. Er und ich, Tante, sind definitiv kein Paar und werden es auch niemals sein. Ich weiß, dass du gern deine manipulativen Spielchen spielst und ich hoffe, du hattest deinen Spaß dabei.“  
„Aber mein Junge, du bist doch in ihn verliebt! Ich kann es sehen. Willst du mir jetzt den Vorwurf machen, dass ich versucht habe deinem Glück ein wenig unter die Arme zu greifen?“, sagte sie in vorwurfsvollem und übertrieben weinerlichem Tonfall.  
„Selbst wenn ich in ihn verliebt bin …“, sagte Sean hart und setzte sich endlich in den zweiten Sessel. Bis eben stand er oder war im Zimmer herumgelaufen, so sehr hatte ihn diese Situation gestresst. Nun aber durchflutete ihn eine müde machende Erschöpfung, die er vermutlich dem Alkohol zu verdankten hatte.  
„Es liegt nicht in deinem Zuständigkeitsbereich, Charly. Ich bin ein erwachsener, selbstständiger Mann und werde allein Entscheidungen treffen“, seufzte er resigniert.  
„Aber Nick …“, er sah sie böse an, doch Charly ließ sich nicht beirren.  
„Der junge Mann hat Gefühle für dich. Ich habe es deutlich sehen und fühlen können und ich kann mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass dir das entgangen ist. Deine Antennen sind sehr ausgeprägt, denn sonst würdest du all die Menschen und Wesen um dich herum niemals so gut kontrollieren und steuern können. Du weißt es also. Warum könnt ihr beide dann nicht einfach über euren Schatten springen. Euer Kuss nämlich, war absolut echt und wundervoll …“, seufzte sie leise und ein wenig wehmütig.  
„Richtig. Er war echt und aus diesem Grund ist Nick auch weggelaufen. Er hat Angst bekommen. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass er eben nicht auf Männer steht und eine Freundin hat, Tante Charly!“, fauchte er sie unbeherrscht an und das Zauberbiest wogte hoch. Er ließ es zu und kapierte dabei, dass Charly nicht wusste, dass Nick ein Grimm war. Sie konnte nicht ahnen, dass das die ganze Sache noch unendlich viel schwerer machte, als sie so schon war. Sie sah Nick nur als einen attraktiven Mann, der in ihren Augen gut zu ihm passen würde und sogar Gefühle für ihn hatte. Vielleicht sollte er ihr keinen Vorwurf machen. Er verwandelte sich zurück und sagte dann eine ganze Spur versöhnlicher:  
„Wie lange kennst du diesen Mann schon?“  
„Adolfus? Oh, so in etwa drei Monate. Aber wir haben uns gestern zum ersten Mal getroffen. Im Piano, wie gesagt, nachdem ihr weg ward.“  
„Und dir kommt daran nichts komisch vor?“ Sie sah ihn skeptisch an.  
„Weil ich jemand im Internet kennengelernt habe?“  
„Nein. Weil er nicht wie der Typ aussieht, der sich im Internet auf Datingseiten rumtreibt, deshalb. Alles an ihm, spricht dafür, dass er nicht arm ist und wenn du meine Meinung hören willst, wurde er auf dich angesetzt. Ich denke, er sollte dich nach Portland locken, damit du dich mit mir triffst und …“  
„Sean! Stopp! Wie schaffst du es nur immer wieder alles so zu verknüpfen, dass sich alles um dich dreht?!“, rief sie nun aufgebracht.  
„Aber ich will dir nur …“ Tante Charly hörte gar nicht zu, sondern unterbrach ihn einfach.  
„Ich verstehe, dass du verletzt bist. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich versucht habe zu manipulieren. Aber ich habe es nur getan, weil ich gesehen habe, dass da sowieso schon etwas zwischen euch ist. Ihr beide seid dämliche, blinde Esel. All das gibt dir aber nicht das Recht, nun über meine Arrangements herzuziehen, sie herabzuwürdigen und sie zu demontieren. Adolfus ist ein toller, gut gebildeter, angenehmer und jawohl, wohlhabender Mann! Ich habe mich lange nicht mehr in Gegenwart von Männern so wohlgefühlt und ich lasse mir das nicht von dir verderben, indem du mir nun mit kruden Verschwörungstheorien daher kommst.“  
„Aber Tante! Er könnte ein Spion aus einem der anderen Königsfamilien sein, die nur über dich und mich herausbekommen wollen, wo …“ Er brach ab. Charly musste nicht mehr erfahren, als sie wusste. Zum Glück schien sie ihm gar nicht richtig bis zum Ende zugehört zu haben, sondern keifte gleich:  
„Also hör mal. Ich kenne alle Königsfamilien und ihre Mitglieder. Und das seit … mein ganzes Leben lang. Denkst du nicht, ein Mann wie Adolfus, selbst wenn es nicht sein richtiger Name ist, wäre mir da nicht schon mal aufgefallen? Spion hin oder her, jemand der sich so benimmt wie er, ist kein Blender, der sich angeeignet hat sich wie ein Gentleman zu benehmen, nur um an mich heran zu kommen.“  
„Und warum ist er in der Oper verschwunden, als er gemerkt hat, dass ich ihn bemerkt habe?“  
„Weil ich ihm gesagt habe, dass er sich auf keinen Fall anmerken lassen soll, dass er euch beobachtet. Ich hatte ihn gebeten die Situation zwischen dir und Nick zu beurteilen, weil ich einen winzigen Moment ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte dich zu bevormunden und dich in etwas hineinzudrängen, was nicht existiert. Aber ich glaube, es war nicht Adolfus, der eine Erektion hatte, weil er Nicks Hand halten durfte. So viel dazu, Junge!“  
Wutschäumend sprang Sean nun auf. All das war ihm gerade zu viel. Seine Uniform schien ihm die Luft zum Atmen zu nehmen. Er müsste sich dringend umziehen und vor allem müsste er hier weg. Seine Tante war logischen Argumenten im Moment absolut nicht zugänglich. Immerhin hatte er nun einen Namen, wenn er vielleicht auch falsch war. Er hätte eine Aufgabe und könnte sich ablenken.  
„Ich denke, das Gespräch ist an dieser Stelle beendet.“  
„Nur für heute, Sean! Wage es ja nicht, mich einfach so hier sitzen zu lassen. Ich bin noch ein paar Tage in der Stadt und ich werde mich mit Adolfus treffen. Hast du gehört!“, rief sie ihm empört nach.  
Er ließ die Zimmertür ziemlich unsanft ins Schloss fallen.

 

Immer noch aufgebracht, fuhr er nach Hause und zog sich um. Dabei war er so ungeduldig und zornig, dass er zwei der Jackenknöpfe abriss. Er hängte die Uniform weder auf, noch hob er sie vom Boden hoch. Als er schließlich wieder im Auto saß und auf die Uhr sah, kam endlich der Moment, in dem es ihm gelang nachzudenken.  
Es war schon fast 23 Uhr und eigentlich wollte er nun ins PD, um nach Adolfus Martin zu suchen. Stattdessen starrte er nun sein Handy an und überlegte, ob es richtig war Nick anzurufen. Die Situation war verfahren, doch es war nicht allein seine Schuld. Es war Nick, der ihn dazu gedrängt hatte, zu vertrauen und seiner Tante ein absurdes Theaterstück vorzuspielen. Wer hätte denn ahnen können, welche Folgen das hatte? Er hatte es geahnt, doch niemand hatte auf ihn gehört! Weder Nick, noch er selbst.  
Sean ließ Nicks Nummer wählte, fühlte besorgt, wie sein Herzschlag sich enorm beschleunigte und schon wieder Blut in sein Gesicht schoss, wie bei einem verdammten Teenager.  
„Geh doch ran …“, murmelte er belegt, doch der Grimm ging nicht ran. Auch beim dritten Mal hatte er nur seinen Anrufbeantworter dran, auf den er nur sagte: „Ruf mich zurück!“  
Unentschlossen, was er nun tun sollte, starrte er eine Weile auf die Straße. Als er den Wagen startete und merkte, dass er in Richtung Monroes Haus unterwegs war, war Sean wenig von sich selbst überrascht. Er sorgte sich um Nick und musste wissen, ob es ihm gut ging. Erst dann hätte er den Kopf für andere Dinge frei.

 

Im Haus von Monroe brannte kein Licht. Laut und hart klopfte er an dessen Tür. Gleich nochmal, als er nichts hörte. Dann endlich konnte er die schlurfenden Schritte des Blutbades hören.  
„Captain?“ Monroe blinzelte ihn verschlafen an. Seine Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab und er sah ihn ziemlich verstört an.  
„Kannst du Nick für mich an die Tür holen!“, befahl er ohne Umwege und bekam einen drohenden Blick von Monroe.  
„… bitte!“, fügte er an.  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob er schon da ist. Er hatte etwas vor und ich wollte heute mal zeitig ins Bett. Gestern war Vollmond und das macht mich immer so unruhig, weil …“  
„Kannst du ihn jetzt bitte holen?“ Das Blutbad sah ihn noch einen kurzen Moment beleidigt an und verschwand dann im Haus. Er kam gleich darauf wieder zurück.  
„Er ist noch nicht zurückgekehrt, von was auch immer. Nick wollte mir nicht sagen, wo er hinwollte und …“  
„Er war mit mir zusammen.“ Ungläubig blinzelte ihn Monroe an.  
„Ich hatte ihn zu einer verdeckten Ermittlung mitgenommen ...!“ sagte er dann ziemlich barsch, weil er dem Blutbad absolut keine Erklärung schuldete.  
„Ah …. verstehe. Da fällt mir ein, sein guter Anzug hing über seinem Stuhl, hat es damit etwas zu tun?“  
„Das heißt also, er war schon hier gewesen und hat sich umgezogen“, schlussfolgerte Sean eher für sich selbst und überlegte, wohin Nick nun unterwegs sein könnte.  
„Also wenn er nicht in seinen Schlafsachen joggen geht, dann würde ich darauf tippen“, sagte das Blutbad leichthin und gähnte demonstrativ.  
„Nick geht joggen? Um diese Zeit?“  
„Na ja, er sagt es so zu mir. Aber wir wissen beide, dass er eher in anderen Dingen unterwegs ist“, zwinkerte Monroe und gähnte erneut. Plötzlich fiel Sean ein, wo Nick sein könnte.  
„Okay, danke, Monroe.“  
„Soll ich ihm was ausrichten?“  
„Nein.“  
„Ist etwas vorgefallen … von dem ich wissen müsste?“, rief er Sean hinterher, doch der hob nur die Hand und stieg in seinen Wagen.   
Der alte Wasserturm. Er würde darauf wetten, dass Nick nun dort war, um zu sehen, was sich hinter dem Diebstahl von Windeln verbarg.

 

In Portland gab es mehrere alte Wassertürme, aber nur einen, der ein wenig außerhalb stand und wenig Beachtung fand. Er war halb verfallen und dort fuhr Sean hin. Er sah schon Nicks Auto von Weitem und parkte direkt neben ihm. Als er ausstieg und auf den Turm zulief, glaubte er ein Babyweinen zu hören. Das würde den Diebstahl der Windeln erklären, dachte er für einen kurzen Moment beruhigt.  
Bevor er den Turm erreichte, kam ihm Nick entgegen. Er trug tatsächlich seine Laufsachen.  
„Was willst du hier?“, fragte er ihn kühl und lief an ihm vorbei zu seinem Auto.  
„Nick!“ Dieses Mal blieb er stehen und drehte sich zu ihm um. Sean hatte die Scheinwerfer seines Autos angelassen und so sah er nun, dass der Grimm ihn ziemlich ausdruckslos ansah.  
„Was versteckt sich im Wasserturm? Der Mitrophant?“, forderte er zu wissen. Nick zögerte, sagte dann aber:   
„Nein. Den musste ich töten, denn er hat ein anderes Wesen bedroht und gejagt. Eine Fuchsteufelin und ihr Baby. Keine Sorge, sie zieht morgen weiter. Sie will nach Vancouver, wo Verwandte von ihr wohnen. Sie hat aber … nun ja, Geldsorgen, deswegen hatte sie mit dem Mitrophanten einen merkwürdigen Deal ausgehandelt. Er sollte für sie den Kiosk ausrauben und sie hat sich ihm dafür angeboten. Aber er wurde gewalttätig, wollte mehr und ich kam gerade noch rechtzeitig.“  
„Und du hast ihr … was? … Geld gegeben?“, fragte Sean neugierig.  
„Ja. Habe ich. Sie wollte niemanden etwas tun. Sie wollte nur zu essen für sich und ihr Baby. Und Windeln.“  
„Du weißt, dass du sie verhaften müsstest wegen Anstiftung zur Straftat?“  
„Ich bin nicht als Detective hier, Captain! Meine Schicht hat noch nicht begonnen.“  
Nick wandte sich wieder von ihm ab.  
„Nick!“ Sean war ihm nachgelaufen und packte ihn nun am Arm.  
„Ich muss dir ein paar Dinge erklären. Willst du sie hören oder möchtest du lieber den trotzigen Grimm geben?“ Ein schnelles Lächeln huschte unwillkürlich über Nicks Lippen. Gleich wurde er wieder ernst.   
„Dann erkläre mir ein paar Dinge, Captain!“ Dabei lief Nick langsam auf sein Auto zu und Sean lief neben ihm her, während er ihm alles von Tante Charlys Intervention erzählte.  
„Wir haben ihr das also alles umsonst vorgespielt? Sie wird nicht in den nächsten Wochen sterben?“ Nicks Stimme war kratzig und er lehnte sich mit seinem Hintern an seine Autotür. Seine kräftigen Arme waren vor seiner Brust verschränkt und sein Blick war immer noch ein wenig störrisch, stellte Sean fest.  
Lange sah er ihn an und versuchte seine Wort sorgfältig abzuwägen.  
„Ich habe nie etwas gespielt“, sagte er dann leise. Er bekam keine Antwort. Nick sah ihn einfach nur an. Seine Miene spiegelte eine aparte Mischung aus Ungläubigkeit und dem Wissen, über die Wahrheit wider. Sein Gesicht war dabei so bezaubernd schön, dass es Sean beinah körperlich schmerzte ihn anzusehen. Wie gern hätte er jetzt die Worte gehört: ‚Ich habe auch nie gespielt, Sean!‘, doch er dürfte nicht den Fehler machen, den seine Tante begangen hatte und Nick in eine Sache drängen, die er nicht wollte. Deshalb schwieg er und sah bestürzt, wie Nick seine Unterlippe fest zwischen die Zähne nahm und seinen Blick schließlich von ihm abwandte.  
„Und jetzt?“, fragte Nick verhalten.  
„Ich werde jetzt ins PD fahren und sehen, ob ich etwas zu dem Namen Adolfus Martin finde.  
„Du denkst, er ist nicht das, was er vorgibt zu sein? Du denkst, es geht nur um dich und mich und den Schlüssel?“, fragte der Grimm nach und sah ihn wieder an. Sean zuckte zustimmend die Schultern.  
„Ja, du hast recht. Es hört sich so an. Aber …“ Nicks Tonfall war anders, als weitersprach, weicher und sehr viel zaghafter „ … hast du mal darüber nachgedacht, dass wir immer zuerst an derartige Dinge denken? Warum ist das so? Warum denken wir nicht: Oh schön, deine Tante hat einen netten Mann aufgetan und besucht nebenbei gleich noch ihren Neffen?“  
Sean wusste genau, was der Grimm ihm damit sagen wollte.  
„Weil wir in einer gefährlichen Welt leben, Nick. Weil weder du noch ich jedermann ist und weil es uns davon abhält …“ Erschrocken brach er ab.  
„… über uns nachzudenken?“, sagte Nick dann leise und er klang dabei schwermütig. Sean räusperte sich, trotzdem war seine Stimme belegt, als er sagte:  
„Vielleicht ist es so. Vielleicht sollte es einfach keine Rolle spielen. Vielleicht muss einfach jeder von uns seinen Part spielen, um sein Schicksal zu erfüllen.“   
Sean konnte nicht verhindern, dass Nick die Traurigkeit in seiner Stimme hören konnte. Der sah ihn ernst und eindringlich an. Immerhin hatte er seine Arme nun nicht mehr in dieser abweisenden Haltung vor der Brust verschränkt. Sean ließ seine Augen über seine Lippen zu seinem Hals gleiten. Er sah Nicks pulsierende Halsschlagader und schloss für einen Moment die Augen, weil ihm ein jähes Verlangen zu überwältigen drohte, was er so nicht von sich kannte.  
„Vielleicht hast du recht, vielleicht aber auch nicht. Aber ich mag deine Tante trotzdem und du solltest ihr nicht allzu böse sein. Sie hat es nur gut gemeint und hat sich Sorgen um dich gemacht, weil sie dich gern hat. Ich komme mit zum PD und wir werden gemeinsam sehen, was es mit diesem Adolfus Martin auf sich hat.“  
Überrascht sah Sean den Grimm an. Nick war nicht sauer auf ihn? Nick war sogar bereit weiter mit ihm für den Fall „Tante Charly“ zu arbeiten?  
„Das … musst du nicht tun, Nick!“, sagte er heiser. Der Grimm lächelte ihn an und Sean kam nicht umhin seine Erleichterung zu sehen.  
„Ich weiß. Du musstest mich aber auch nicht küssen und hast es trotzdem getan. Weil du es wolltest … also los.“ Nick sprang in seinen Wagen und wartete nicht auf eine Antwort. Ziemlich perplex starrte er seinem Auto noch ein paar Sekunden nach, bevor er sich überreden konnte, ihm zu folgen.  
Und wie war ihre Situation jetzt?   
Er hatte Nick quasi seine Gefühle für ihn eingestanden und Nick hatte seine zumindest nicht abgestritten. Es war absurd und er sollte besser nicht darüber nachdenken, denn es war offensichtlich, dass es für Nick und ihn als Paar keine Zukunft geben würde, weil sie waren wer sie waren.  
Er ein Wesen und Nick ein Grimm.  
Aber Tante Charly hatte recht, irgendwas war da zwischen ihnen und es ging nicht allein von ihm aus. Das hatte er eben überdeutlich wahrnehmen können.   
Als er später das PPD betrat, verspürte Sean erneut diese kindische Aufregung, weil er wusste, er würde Nick gleich treffen. Er würde ihn ansehen und wahrnehmen können, er würde bei ihm sein können. Das war es doch, was er immer wollte.


	7. Chapter 7

Nick saß schon auf seinem Platz, hatte schon ein paar Internetseiten offen sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
„Ich nehme mir die internen Datenbanken vor und du suchst außerhalb nach dem Namen Adolfus Martin. Du weißt schon, Sachen wie Facebook, Tinder usw.“  
Der Grimm grinste ein wenig und Sean hob fragend die Brauen.  
„Na ja … mal so ganz unter uns, Captain? Würdest du dich bei Plattformen wie Tinder mit deinem echten Namen anmelden?“  
„Nein. Ich melde mich überhaupt nicht bei solchen Seite an. Aber ich kenne da eine ältere Dame, die das sehr gern für mich übernehmen würde.“  
Ein stilles Lächeln lag zwischen ihnen, dann tat jeder von ihnen seine Arbeit.

 

Nach etwa einer halben Stunde, in der sich Sean nicht immer beherrschen konnte und sehnsüchtig auf Nicks Rücken gesehen hatte, stand der Grimm auf und kam in sein Büro.   
„Hast du was?“, fragte er ihn und Sean hörte deutlich eine unterdrückte Erregung in Nicks Stimme.  
„Leider nicht. Aber ich nehme an, du hast etwas? Falls du das Profil meiner Tante bei Tinder gefunden hast, verschone mich bitte damit.“ Nick grinste und trat dann neben ihn. Wieder beugte er sich über seine Schulter und suchte an seinem Computer die Seite, die er ihm zeigen wollte. Sean war wie gelähmt, weil Nick trotz allem, was zwischen ihnen gewesen war weiterhin so unbefangen mit ihm umging. Nicht nur das. Ihre Finger berührten sich sogar leicht und Sean begriff endlich, dass es absolut kein Zufall war. Sein Herz schlug wie verrückt und als er auf den Monitor sah und las:  
„Portlands berühmtestes Spukhaus“, keuchte er entgeistert auf.  
„Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst?“, sagte er mit heiserer Stimme und drehte seinen Kopf fassungslos zu Nick. Der wich nicht zurück. Ihre Gesichter waren nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt, so wie vorhin an der Oper. Kurz vor dem Kuss.  
Dann allerdings richtete Nick sich auf und deutete mit verdächtig glänzenden Augen auf den Bildschirm.  
„Du solltest den Text dazu lesen, Captain!“ Nach einem mühsamen Moment des Sammelns, tat er das.  
„ … die Opfer Adolfus Martin und sein Sohn Marcus. Überall im Haus lagen ihre Gliedmaßen verteilt und an die Wände war mit dem Blut der Opfer folgende Worte geschrieben: Dafür. Sterbt. Ihr. Immer. Und. Immer. Wieder.“ Sean klickte auf die Bilder und hob die Brauen, denn es waren uralte, verblichene und extrem unscharfe Aufnahmen. Die Morde waren 1973 geschehen und der Mörder wurde nie gefunden. Es gab zwar Fotos von Adolfus und Sohn, doch die hatten eine so miese Qualität, dass man kaum etwas erkennen konnte. Mit viel Fantasie könnte der Vater Adolfus Martin sein.   
„Kennst du das Haus?“, fragte er Nick, doch der schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein. Im Artikel steht noch, dass dieser Adolfus Martin ein Mezger war und sein Sohn nun … irgendwie ausfällig. Manche hatten ihn als gefährlich und als einen potenziellen Straftäter beschrieben.“  
„Also wenn dieser Adolfus Martin schon so ewig tot ist, dass er nicht mal mehr in den Datenbanken zu finden ist, dann hat der Verehrer meiner Tante seinen Namen angenommen und sich nur ihr so vorgestellt. Ich lasse sie trotzdem die ganze Nacht laufen und erfrage den Namen auch noch bei Interpol und beim FBI nach, nur damit wir sicher sind. Was schlägst du vor?“  
Nick war verdächtig ruhig gewesen und hatte ihn reden lassen. Er sah nachdenklich aus und sah ihn nun direkt an.  
„Wir sollten uns das alte Haus ansehen, denke ich.“  
„Was? Wieso denn das? Gibt es das noch?“  
„Ja, es steht noch. Inzwischen müsste es wohl eine Ruine sei. Nachdem, was ich gefunden habe, ist es immer noch in Besitz irgendeines Verwandten, der wohl schon mehrmals versucht hat das Haus zu verkaufen. Doch aufgrund der Ereignisse wird er es nicht los. Vermutlich ist er auch schon uralt und wenn er stirbt, fällt es an die Stadt, nehme ich an. Es liegt in Richtung Burlington am Forest Park.“  
Sean betrachtete ihn länger. Sie beide wusste, was im Forest Park war. Dort musste er sich als Zauberbiest offenbaren und hatte Nick den Schlüssel zurückgegeben.  
„Dann lass uns hinfahren“, beschloss er belegt. Nicks Lachen kam unerwartet.  
„Nein. Ich denke, wir beide sollten uns ein paar Stunden schlafen legen. Vielleicht solltest du mal einen Blick in den Spiegel werfen. Captain. Ich denke nicht, dass deine Tante in akuter Gefahr ist.“  
„Selbst wenn ….“  
„Nein, es ist dir nicht egal. Du rufst sie gleich morgen früh an und erkundigst dich höflich, ob es ihr gut geht. Danach werden wir dem Haus einen Besuch abstatten und sehen, was oder wen wir da finden. Später sollten wir uns mit Tante Charly treffen. Ich würde sie gern mit ein paar Dingen konfrontieren, wenn du nichts dagegen hast?“  
„Du meinst, du …“  
„Ich will ihr sagen, wer ich bin und dann sehen wir, was sich hinter der Maske der freundlichen Tante verbirgt. Wenn du aber etwas dagegen hast oder deine Hand für sie ins Feuer legen willst, dann werde ich dir vertrauen und sie nicht behelligen. Aber dir sollte eins klar sein. Ich bin nicht käuflich, erpress- oder manipulierbar und … darf ich fragen, warum du dir ein Grinsen verkneifst?“, fragte Nick plötzlich scharf und beugte sich wieder zu ihm runter.  
Die erneute Nähe ließ Sean erschauern. Eine heiße Flamme des Verlangens aber auch der Furcht loderte in ihm hoch und fast hätte er gewogt.  
„Sie hat dich längst manipuliert, Nick. Darüber muss ich lachen, obwohl es nicht witzig ist, denn ich weiß, wie sie es tut und trotzdem bin selbst ich darauf reingefallen. Sie ist eine wahre Meisterin in verdeckter Operation. Wäre sie damals nicht gewesen und hätte meine Mutter gewarnt, würdest du jetzt nicht … nicht deine Hand … auf meine legen“, beendete er flüsternd seinen Satz und sah mit geweiteten Augen zum Grimm. Dessen Hand lag warm auf seiner.  
Auf Nicks Gesicht war kein Ärger mehr, nur ein zartes Lächeln.  
„Was auch immer sie für ein Spiel spielt. Bewusst oder ohne ihr Wissen, eines weiß ich genau. Sie liebt dich und daher gehe ich davon aus, dass sie dir nicht absichtlich schaden will. Jetzt lass uns gehen. Ich bin wirklich todmüde.“ Nick nahm seine Hand weg und tatsächlich erwartete Sean, dass seine Hand darunter rot glühen würde, wie flüssige Lava. Tat sie nicht und er starrte sie ein paar Sekunden verdutzt an.

 

Schwerfällig stand Sean dann auf und löschte das Licht in seinem Büro. Vor dem Revier verabschiedete sich Nick einsilbig und stieg in seinen Wagen. Nachdenklich fuhr Sean nach Hause. Als er schließlich im Bett lag und merkte, dass auch er todmüde war, kam er zu dem einzigen Schluss, dass Nick innerlich ebenso hin und her gerissen war, wie er selbst. Wenn auch der Grimm Gefühle für ihn hatte, dann war es für ihn vielleicht noch viel schwerer, denn immerhin gab es Juliette.  
„Oh verdammt …“, stöhnte er verzweifelt in sein Kissen und schlief in dieser Stellung ein.

 

Weil es lautstark polterte, schreckte Sean hoch. In seinen ersten Gedanken war es noch tiefste Nacht, doch tatsächlich war es schon taghell. Er sprang hoch und sein Blick auf den Wecker ließ ihn aufstöhnen. Es war 9 Uhr! Warum hatte ihn sein verdammtes Handy nicht geweckt? Auf dem Weg zur Tür sah er, dass er das Kabel nicht richtig reingesteckt hatte und der Akku nun wohl völlig leer war. Irgendwie erwartete er jeden, nur nicht Nick. Der hob gerade seine rechte Faust, um erneut gegen seine Tür zu hämmern. Mitten in der Bewegung hielt er inne und sah ihn erstaunt an.  
„Ist was passiert?“, fragte er neugierig, als Sean ihn einließ.  
„Nein.“  
„Ich weiß, dass wir heute frei haben aber ich dachte, wir waren halb 9 verabredet.“  
„Das waren wir auch. Ich hatte nur Probleme mit meinem Handy und …“, verlegen begann Sean Kaffee zu machen.  
„… und du hast verschlafen? Ich hatte mir schon Sorgen gemacht, dass dich Adolfus Martin besucht hat.“ Nick klang aufgeräumt und sah auch ausgeschlafen aus.  
Sean gab ihm keine Antwort und wurde sich mal wieder bewusst, dass er schon wieder in Unterwäsche vor seinem Detective stand. Nick musterte ihn nun auch mit einem amüsierten Ausdruck im Gesicht. Er war rasiert, hatte gekämmte Haare und frische Sachen an.   
„Ich werde mal eben …“, wollte sich Sean gerade aus der Affäre ziehen und sich wenigstens anziehen, doch Nick unterbrach ihn:  
„Rufe am besten erste einmal Tante Charly an, damit wir wissen, ob es ihr gut geht.“ Sean seufzte, und forderte dann Nicks Handy. Bereitwillig gab er es ihm und stand von seinem Stuhl auf.

 

„Hallo?“, fragte Charly argwöhnisch, da sie die Nummer nicht kannte.  
„Ich bin es, Sean …“  
„Oh, Sean. Rufst du von dem Handy deines Freundes an?“  
„Wie geht es dir, Tante?“ Auf keinen Fall durfte er zulassen ihr die Regie des Gespräches zu überlassen. So etwas würde nie gut ausgehen.   
„Ich mache mir Vorwürfe, Sean und ich …“  
„Können wir zusammen Mittagessen?“, würgte er sie ab. Nick beobachtete ihn und seine Blicke brachten ihn total durcheinander. Er war schon extra ein paar Schritte in seinen Flur gegangen, um ihm zu entkommen.  
„Oh, wenn du das willst, sehr gerne. Wenn … wäre es … möglich …“  
„Nick wird mitkommen, wenn das deine Bitte gewesen wäre.“, sagte er kühl.  
„Oh … fein.“ Sie gab ein quietschendes Geräusch von sich, was ihn ein resigniertes Seufzen über die Lippen trieb, weil er in diesem Augenblick begriff, dass Charly niemals aufgeben würde ihn mit Nick zu verkuppeln so lange sie in Portland war. Was hoffentlich nicht mehr so lange war.  
„Wie wundervoll. Wollen wir nochmal das Piano versuchen? Ich habe noch kein Lokalverbot und der Hase war köstlich.“  
„Von mir aus. Besorge uns einen Tisch. 14 Uhr.“  
„Wie du wünschst, kleiner Prinz. Aber ich …“ Sean wollte eigentlich schon genervt auflegen, doch aus Höflichkeit fragte er nach.  
„Geht es dir gut? Du hörst dich angespannt an.“  
„Mir geht es gut. Ich muss jetzt Schluss machen.“  
„Oh, jetzt verstehe ich. Nick ist bei dir“, kicherte sie und er legte dann einfach auf.  
Der Grimm stand vor ihm und nahm ihm das Telefon wieder ab. Er steckte es in seine Hosentasche und sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.  
„Mittagessen“, sagte Sean rau und konnte sich einfach nicht bewegen. Er lehnte fast mit dem Rücken an der Flurwand und Nick sah ihn seltsam an.  
„Ihr geht es gut“, flüsterte er erschrocken, als Nick einen Schritt auf ihn zumachte und er damit jetzt wirklich mit dem Rücken an der Wand stand. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.  
„Das freut mich“, murmelte Nick und runzelte die Augenbrauen. Sean wusste, dass er jetzt fragen müsste, was das werden soll. Er müsste den Grimm aufhalten, schon allein, um ihn seine eigene Verlegenheit anschließend zu ersparen. Aber er konnte nicht. Nein, das war nicht richtig, stellte er unmotiviert fest, als Nick sein Shirt an den Rändern packte, um es noch oben zu schieben mit der eindeutigen Aufforderung in den Augen es ganz auszuziehen, er wollte schlicht und einfach nicht.  
Er zog sein Hemd bereitwillig über den Kopf, legte dann aber doch seine flachen Hände auf Nicks Brust, als der näher kam.  
„Nick …“  
„Küss mich nochmal. Ich will wissen, ob das gestern nur ein Versehen war!“, flüsterte Nick. Seine Stimme war belegt und sehr leise. Wenn er ihm nicht die ganze Zeit in die Augen gesehen hätte, hätte es Sean vielleicht sogar geschafft zu widerstehen. So aber war er hilflos. Erst recht, als Nick seine Handgelenke auf eben die sanfte aber nachdrückliche Weise wie im Piano packte und sie zur Seite wegdrückte.  
Unwillkürlich ging Seans Atem schneller, umso näher Nick ihm kam. Ja, er wollte es. So sehr und doch wusste er, dass es an ihm lag es zu verhindern.  
Sein Körper schien unter Nicks Nähe zu vibrieren und als er seinen Körper an sich spürte, schloss er kurz entsetzt die Augen, um die Kontrolle nicht zu verlieren. Nicht jetzt schon.  
Nick sah ihn auffordernd an und er gab auf. Er berührte seine Lippen. Nur flüchtig und in der Hoffnung, dass es ihm reichen würde. Aber der Grimm hob seinen Kopf und folgte seiner Kopfbewegung, um die Verbindung ihrer Lippen nicht abreißen zu lassen. Es war eindeutig, Nick gefiel es und er wollte es. Was die Sache zwar erfreulicher machte, gleichzeitig aber unendlich komplizierter. Es war Nicks Zunge, die seine Lippen dann sogar behutsam teilte. Diese noch viel intimere, nasse Berührung, ließ Seans Widerstand dann endgültig zusammenbrechen. Nicks Körper an seinem, die bereitwilligen Küsse und seine Hände, die nun an seinen Hüftknochen lagen, vernebelten ihm total den Verstand. Selbst wenn er hätte etwas sagen wollen, ihm wäre kein Wort eingefallen. Hilflos und mit steigender Erregung folgten seine Sinne Nicks Lippen an seinem Hals und seiner Brust. Finger hatten sich unter den Bund seiner Shorts geschoben und all das machte ihn atemlos.   
Als wüsste der Grimm selbst nicht, was er da gerade tat, legte er plötzlich jäh seine Stirn an seine Brust und hielt inne. Sean schluckte schwer.  
„Nick …“, wollte er ihn endlich aufhalten. Doch ein Grimm war nicht aufzuhalten. Es war besser, wenn er diese Lektion jetzt lernte. Nick schob mit seinen Händen den Bund seiner Shorts nach unten.   
Sein erigiertes Glied sprang befreit heraus und ein erschrockenes Stöhnen kam aus Seans Kehle. Nick hatte weiterhin seine Stirn an seiner Brust, als schämte er sich ihn anzusehen oder vielleicht war es auch so, dass er sich selbst Einhalt gebieten würde, wenn er seinem Captain ins Gesicht sehen würde.   
Seine Hände tasteten behutsam über seine Hüftknochen und mit leichtem Druck seiner Daumen näherte Nick sich unerbittlich seiner geschwollenen Männlichkeit. Sean bekam vor lauter Anspannung kaum noch Luft. Er atmete ganz flach, zitterte in Erwartung seiner Berührung und fragte sich mit einem trägen und unbedeutenden Gedanken, was sie hier zum Teufel taten. Nicks Hände umfassten zuerst seine Hoden, behutsam und doch fest genug, dass Sean sein Aufstöhnen wieder nicht zurückhalten konnte. Er sah angestrengt auf Nicks Schultern, die sich schneller hoben und senkten. Wissend und einfühlsam berührte er ihn auf eine so intime Weise, die ihn bis tief in sein Wesen schaudern ließ. Nicks Hände waren warm und sie umfassten seine Härte dann mit genau dem richtigen Druck.  
Entsetzt merkte Sean das Zittern seiner Beine. Dabei war er immer so stolz auf seine Selbstbeherrschung auf jedem Gebiet. Allerdings zerstörte der Grimm gerade sein Selbstbild bis auf die Grundmauern, indem er ihn zu einem schüchternen Jungen degradierte.  
Eher nachlässig, als mit Absicht bewegte Nick dann seine Hände über seine Männlichkeit, verteilten den Lusttropfen über der Spitze und ließ ihn damit unterdrückt keuchen. Noch immer sah er ihn nicht an und vielleicht war das ganz gut so, denn damit bestand weiterhin die Distanz zwischen ihnen, die notwendig war, um sich nicht ständig gegenseitig zu bekämpfen.  
Dann allerdings ließ Nick seine Stirn an seinem Körper nach unten gleiten. Seine Lippen legten dabei eine nasse Spur, die unerträglich brannte und ihn deutlicher beben ließ. Sean hatte es darum schon längst aufgegeben sich zu schämen. Ungläubig sah er so, wie Nick seine Erektion erst mit den Lippen berührte, dann ganz in den Mund nahm. Jetzt. Tod. Bitte. Dachte Sean nur zerstreut, beinah weinerlich und unter schwerem Atmen.  
Ein tiefest, langes Stöhnen, welches aus den verwinkelten Tiefen seines Herzens kam, überraschte ihn derart, dass er selbst zusammenfuhr. Er wollte Nick aus einem Reflex heraus wegstoßen, doch der packte blitzschnell seine beiden Handgelenke und stand dabei auf.   
Endlich sah er ihn an, direkt in die Augen. Seine blauen Augen waren tief und Sean konnte keine klare Absicht erkennen. Nicks Wangen waren gerötet und seine feuchten Lippen standen noch ein wenig offen. Zwischen ihnen pulsierte seine eigene, verdammte Erektion und er selbst atmete viel zu schnell.  
„Was ist das zwischen uns?“, fragte Nick mit leiser und belegter Stimme.  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich …“ Die weichen Lippen des Grimms berührten wieder seine. Sanft und eher fragend.  
„Ich ….?“  
„Ich würde gern Tante Charly die Schuld dafür geben, doch … ich befürchte …“ Nicks Hände, die auf seinen Hüften lagen und sich nun nach hinten schoben, um seine Finger durch die Vertiefung seiner Wirbelsäule zu schicken, ließen ihn die Worte vergessen.  
„Sie hat recht, oder? Irgendwas war und ist zwischen uns, oder Captain?“  
„Ja“, kam es unreflektiert und heiser aus seinem Mund. Seine eigenen Hände lagen flach an der kalten Wand, weil er befürchtete, wenn er Nick berührte, könnte er ihn nicht mehr loslassen.  
„Vielleicht … sind wir noch nicht so weit“, sagte Nick plötzlich und trat einen Schritt nach hinten. Er ließ ihn los und Sean wäre im ersten Moment fast zu Boden gegangen. Dabei war es keinesfalls Nicks durchaus kräftiger und wehrhafter Körper, der ihn festgehalten hatte, sondern der Geist und die Macht eines Grimms. Nick machte ihn wehrlos, wenn er es zuließ und genau das hatte er eben gewollte. Das Ergebnis war, er stand mit heruntergelassener Hose und einer Erektion vor dem Grimm, der komplett angezogen war und ihn nun aufmerksam ansah. Immerhin entdeckte er keinen Spott in seinen Augen, eher eine reizvolle Unschlüssigkeit, die Sean nun fast dazu trieb, sich auf ihn zu stürzen, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er ein würdiger Gegner war. Stattdessen zog er sich mit zittrigen Händen die Hose hoch.  
„Vielleicht ist das auch besser so, Nick“, sagte er leise und ging an ihm vorbei ins Bad. Er schloss hinter sich ab und holte mehrmals tief Luft, während er sich schwindelnd auf das Waschbecken stützte.


	8. Chapter 8

Als er angezogen wieder raus kam, lehnte Nick an der Küchenanrichte und trank einen Kaffee, als wäre nichts geschehen. Er lächelte ihn sogar noch an und sagte:  
„Keine Sorge, ich habe dir noch was übrig gelassen!“ Er füllte ihm sogar eine Tasse und gab sie ihm mit einem offenen Ausdruck im Gesicht.  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob es eine gute Idee ist Tante Charly zu sagen, wer du bist, Nick!“, versuchte Sean ein Gespräch zu führen, was ihm zwar wichtig erschien, aber von den eigentlichen Problemen ablenken sollte.  
„Ich denke, darüber weiß man Bescheid, Sean. Es ist nicht klug sich über eventuelle Ereignisse der Zukunft ständig Gedanken zu machen. Hier in Portland habe ich einen Job als Detective und darüber hinaus bin ich der Grimm. Was auch immer kommen wird, ich werde tun, was ich tun muss und tun kann. Deine Tante will mich nicht töten, darüber sind wir uns doch einig, oder? Und wenn sie es nur auf den Schlüssel abgesehen hat … nun, wer nicht?“ Nick klang gleichmütig, doch Sean vernahm genau die subtile Anspannung in seinem Tonfall.  
„Wie du meinst, du bist der Grimm“, sagte er ebenso leichthin und beobachtete Nick genau. Seine Augen wanderten zur Seite und er schwieg. Wieder war da diese Befangenheit zwischen ihnen, die ihnen etwas scheinbar etwas mitzuteilen hatte, doch sie waren nicht in der Lage es zu erkennen.  
„Nick?“, fragte er leise und nahm ihm die leere Tasse aus der Hand, um sie wegzustellen. Ein wenig verschreckt sah der Grimm ihn an, als er so dicht vor ihm stand. Die Situation erinnerte Sean so sehr an den Kuss in der Oper, dass er schnell zur Seite trat. Um nichts in der Welt wollte er Nick zu etwas drängen.  
„Wir sollten los!“, merkte Nick harsch an und ging einfach los.

 

Kurze Zeit später standen sie im wundervollsten Sonnenschein vor einem verfallenen Haus. Es war groß und stammte aus Zeiten, in denen es als chic galt den europäischen Baustil zu kopieren. Die Tür und die unteren Fenster waren vernagelt. Nick besah sich alles genau und meinte dann:  
„Diese Bretter und Nägel sind hier schon ewig. Wenn hier jemand haust, dann klettert er über die oberen Fenster rein oder es gibt einen anderen, geheimen Zugang.“  
Sean blickte nach oben, überlegte, welche Art Wesen so einen Satz machen könnte und fügte ein paar Wesen seiner imaginären List zu. Er sagte Nick allerdings noch nichts davon.  
„Vielleicht teilen wir uns auf. Ich versuche einen anderen Zugang zu finden. Eventuell gibt es unweit von hier eine Art Tunnel.“  
„Und ich versuche über eines der Fenster ins Haus zu kommen“, beendete Nick seinen Plan. Als Sean sich abwandte, sah er aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Nick sich an einer Art altem Rosengitter nach oben zog.  
Im Umkreis von etwas zwanzig Metern um das Haus herum fand Sean keinen Tunnel. Aber er fand recht frische Autospuren. Er fotografierte sie und ging dann aufmerksam zum Haus zurück. Dabei kam er von hinten an das Haus und fand eine rostige Bodenklappe, die normalerweise in einer Art Sturmkeller führte, der keine Verbindung zu Haus hatte. Er entsicherte seine Waffe und riss mit der Kraft seines Zauberbiestes die Kette ab, welche die Türen zusammengehalten hatte. Vorsichtig stieg er dann nach unten. Niemand war hier und doch lebte hier scheinbar jemand, wenn er die recht frischen Lebensmittel richtig deutete, die ungeordnet auf dem Boden herumlagen. Gleich neben einer dreckigen Matratze und einem Buch. Er leuchtete den kleinen Raum aus und war darauf gefasst, dass ihn gleich ein Wesen ansprang. Aufgrund aller Indizien rechnete er mit einer Art namens Hautwechsler. Die waren recht rar und sehr gefährlich, weil sie jede Gestalt derjenigen annehmen konnten, die sie im Laufe ihres Lebens getötet hatten. Er wurde nicht angegriffen, stattdessen fiel ihm ein weiteres Vorratsregal auf, welches fast leer und verstaubt war. Nur ein paar uralte Gerätschaften standen darauf und er sah an den Abdrücken im Staub, dass sie verstellt worden waren. Mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung riss er das Regal von der Wand weg. Dahinter kam ein Tunnel zum Vorschein und Sean dachte nur: Na bitte!  
Mit seiner Taschenlampe leuchtete er den Gang aus, bis er zu einer Luke kam, die ins Haus führte. Sie war unverschlossen und ließ sich geräuschlos öffnen. Er war im Keller des Hauses herausgekommen und lief nun leise nach oben. Im Haus war es in der unteren Etage stockdunkel, da die Fenster zugenagelt waren. Es war staubig und roch nach Moder. Vorsichtig lief er durch den Flur. Er traute sich nicht recht nach Nick zu rufen, um eventuelle Bewohner nicht zu warnen. Vermutlich durchsuchte Nick noch gründlich die oberste Etage.   
Gerade hatte er seine Lampe einen Moment ausgemacht, weil er glaubte, etwas gehört zu haben, als ihn etwas von den Beinen riss. Er fiel nach vorn, konnte sich dabei zwar abfangen, verlor aber seine Waffe und die Lampe. Er rang heftig mit einem kräftigen und überaus geschickten Schatten, der ihn gerade einen heftigen Schlag gegen die Schläfe verpasste, bis er begriff, dass es Nick war.  
„Nick!“, keuchte er verzweifelt und spürte erleichterte, wie der Grimm einhielt.  
„Bist du verrückt, Captain? Warum sagst du nichts?“ Immer noch lag Nick auf ihm und hielt ihn dabei nicht allein mit seinem Körper fest.  
„Tue ich doch gerade …“, keuchte er und spürte ganz unerwartet Nicks Mund auf seinem. Nicks Lippen waren gierig und kein bisschen zurückhaltend. Überrascht stöhnte er auf, als sich die Zunge des Grimms zwischen seine Zähne schob. Irgendwie fühlte er sich gerade total überrumpelt und somit unfähig dem hier Einhalt zu gebieten. Nick keuchte leise und hatte immerhin seine Handgelenke losgelassen und stattdessen in seinen Nacken geschoben. Die fremde Zunge in seinem Mund war so schamlos und machte ihn so kribblig, dass er selbst seine Hände um Nicks Lenden legte, um ihn fester auf sich zu drücken. Es war irgendwie eigenartig. In diesem widerlichen Haus, in dem dieser schreckliche Mord geschehen war, in dem es düster war und nach Tod stank, konnte Nick er selbst sein und auch ihm fiel es leichter es zuzulassen. Nur sein Zauberbiest hielt er in Schach, denn es wäre keineswegs gut, wenn Nick jetzt damit konfrontiert werden würde. Dazu war der Grimm viel zu sehr in Kampfstimmung. Sein Körper war angespannt und sein Wille hielt ihn fest am Boden.  
Als Nick seinen Mund verließ, war es Sean der enttäuscht aufstöhnte und ihm folgen wollte. Doch Nick sprang hoch und leuchtete ihn plötzlich mit seiner Lampe an. Er sah anders aus. Wilder und finsterer. Seine dunklen Haare hingen ihm wirr in die die Stirn. Seine hübschen Augen waren fast schwarz und sahen ihn so beherrschend an, dass Seans Erektion schon wieder verlangend zu zucken begann. Immerhin, dachte er ein wenig erleichtert, war auch Nick nicht ganz unbeschadet aus der Nummer heraus gekommen. An seinem Kinn war eine blutige Wunde, die er ihm zugefügt hatte und in seinem Schritt war die Lust nicht übersehbar.  
„Wie bist du reingekommen?“, fragte er mit kratziger Stimme, die Sean wieder so aufwühlte, dass er seine Augen zusammenpresste, um sich wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Wenn er das jetzt nicht schaffte, dann würde sein Zauberbiest ausbrechen und sich auf Nick stürzen. Und keiner konnte sagen, was dann geschah.  
„Durch … eine Art Sturmkeller. Es sieht so aus, dass dort jemand wohnt. Ich habe Lebensmittel gefunden. Hast du was entdeckt?“  
Nick hielt ihm die Hand hin und half ihm aufzustehen.  
„Komm, ich zeige dir, was ich gefunden habe.“  
Er ging ins nächste Zimmer, was vielleicht mal ein Wohnzimmer gewesen sein könnte. Zumindest stand noch eine zerfressene Couch da und müffelte vor sich hin. Nick leuchtete an die Wand, an der man immer noch das Wort: Immer erkennen konnte.   
„Im ganzen Haus, in allen Zimmern sind die Worte verteilt. Willst du alle sehen?“  
„Nein. Ich denke, ich weiß, mit was wir es zu tun haben. Können wir das draußen besprechen, Nick?“  
Der Grimm leuchtete sich selbst ins Gesicht und grinste teuflisch.  
„Hast du Angst, ich falle nochmal über dich her? Du hast übrigens eine ziemlich fies aussehende Platzwunde über der linken Augenbraue, die behandelt werden sollte!“ Nicks Stimme war eine Mischung aus Vergnügen und Zweifel.  
Sie gingen gemeinsam über den Tunnel zum Sturmkeller zurück. Als Nick das Lager sah, war er Seans Meinung. Hier war erst kürzlich jemand gewesen. Jemand, der nun ausgeflogen war. Sie beschlossen, alles wieder so herzurichten, wie es vorher ausgesehen hatte. Vielleicht würde derjenige, der sich hier versteckte, zurückkommen.  
Nur das Schloss an der Kette hatte Sean zerstört. Trotzdem versuchten sie es wieder so um die Griffe zu wickeln, dass es auf den ersten Blick intakt aussah.

 

„Eigentlich müssten wir nun hier bleiben und warten“, sagte Nick nachdenklich und setzte sich ein paar Meter entfernt auf eine grüne Moosstelle an einer riesigen Colorado-Tanne.  
„Kannst du vielleicht Monroe fragen? Wie du weißt, haben wir gleich ein wichtiges Mittagessen“, merkte Sean vorsichtig an. Nick lächelte und rief dann unumwunden seinen Blutbadfreund an. Der sagte zu und sie würden warten, bis er hier war.

„Also, was oder wen verdächtigst du, Captain?“, fragte der Grimm dann, als er sich wie auch Nick an die Tanne gelehnt hatte.   
„Einen Hautwechsler. Es ist ein Wesen, was das Aussehen der getöteten Menschen oder Wesen annehmen kann.“  
„Das heißt, er hat also Adolfus Martin und seinen Sohn hier im Jahr 1973 getötet und … was? Lebt seitdem hier, in diesem Sturmkeller? Das kann ich mir kaum vorstellen und warum hat er es dann auf deine Tante oder dich und mich abgesehen?“  
„Na ja, wir sind uns einig, dass der ursprüngliche Adolfus Martin wohl kaum noch am Leben ist, oder?“ Nick sah ihn zustimmend an, doch die blauen Augen wanderten besorgt zu seiner Wunde, aus der gut merklich Blut über seine Wange lief.  
„Allerdings müssten wir noch an ein besseres Foto kommen. Ich habe das schon in die Wege geleiten und lasse mir das aufs Handy schicken. Wenn sich herausstellt, dass der tote Martin der gleiche ist, wie der, der meiner Tante Avancen macht, dann verstehe ich den Grund immer noch nicht. Weder passt das zum Thema Schlüssel, noch Grimm und …“  
„Außerdem hat er hier kein Internet und kann ja wohl schlecht von hier aus mit deiner Tante chatten, oder?“, schlussfolgerte Nick. „Doch wer auch immer hier lebt oder ich will lieber sagen, haust, der könnte etwas wissen. Vielleicht ist es der ursprüngliche Mörder, der hier wohnt. Du weißt doch, Verbrecher zieht es immer wieder an den Ort ihrer Tat zurück. Also kann es gut sein, dass der Mörder von damals immer noch hier wohnt. Auch wenn er schon uralt sein muss.“  
„Es gibt Wesen, für die spielt das Alter nur eine untergeordnete Rolle, Nick“, sagte Sean leise.  
„Ach ja? Erzähl mit davon, solange wir auf Monroe warten.“   
Dann griff Nick ganz offen nach seiner Hand und schob seine Finger unter seinem eigenen fassungslosen Blick zwischen seine Finger. Der Grimm starrte dabei mit einem so ungläubigen Blick auf die komplizierte Konstruktion ihrer Finger, dass Sean schmunzeln musste. Nicks Hand in seiner fühlte sich so gut an. Warm und perfekt passend. Sie saßen in der Sommersonne und nicht mal das Blut, welches ihm übers Gesicht lief, konnte seine Laune zerstören. Nick und er, das war wundervoll. Leise erzählte er ihm dann von den wenigen Wesen, die das Altern überlisten konnte. Dazu gehörten auch Hexenbiester. Zumindest die, die Zugang zu einem unerschöpflichen Wissen von Macht und deren Anwendung hatten.  
„Also könnte es eine Mischung aus Hexenbiest und Hautwechsler sein, der für diese Tat verantwortlich ist?“, fragte Nick anschließend. Er wartete keine Antwort ab, sondern küsste ihn wieder. Sean verstand nicht, wie das funktionierte. In einen Moment war Nick einfach nur Detective Burkhardt oder der Grimm und im nächsten küsste er ihn ohne jeglichen Zusammenhang oder einer Ankündigung. Nicht, dass es ihm nicht gefiel, doch es überraschte ihn immer so sehr, dass er Mühe hatte sein Zauberbiest im Zaum zu behalten.  
„Vielleicht …“, murmelte er unverständlich zwischen den Küssen. Gerade wollte er Nick endgültig auf seinen Schoss ziehen, als sie Monroes Auto hören. Sie trennten sich, doch Nick sah ihn noch ein paar Momente lang intensiv an, als müsste er sich davon überzeugen, dass Sean ihm die gleichen Gefühle entgegenbrachte.

 

Nick erklärte Monroe die Lage und das Blutbad sah sie beide skeptisch an.  
„Ein … echtes Wesen-Bastard? Nichts für ungut, Captain, aber ein Hautwechsler und ein Hexenbiest? Das klingt unfassbar, Nick. Ehrlich, ich habe noch nie davon gehört und … ihr beide blutet übrigens. Darf ich fragen, wie das passiert ist, obwohl ihr allein hier seid?“  
Es folgte eine so eklatante Stille, dass selbst die Vögel in den Bäumen zu verstummen schienen.  
„Ich hatte den Captain im Haus irrtümlich für einen Bewohner gehalten und ihm … na ja …“  
„Ordentlich eins auf die Rübe gegeben und er hat sich gewehrt, wie es sich für ein Zauberbiest geziemt, verstehe“, vervollständigte Monroe nickend den Satz.  
„Es ist also definitiv niemand hier und ich kann mich jetzt auch unter einen Baum setzen, mein mitgebrachtes Buch lesen und euch einfach anrufen, sobald sich jemand blicken lässt?“  
„Richtig. Aber vielleicht parkst du dein Auto woanders, sonst könnte das auffällig sein.“  
„Wird gemacht, Captain!“

 

Als das Blutbad wegfuhr, griff Sean nach Nicks Hand. Er sah ihn nur an, weil ihm die Worte dafür fehlten, ihm begreiflich zu machen, dass er nicht verstand, was hier gerade geschah. Nick erwiderte den Blick und hob ihm dann den Kopf entgegen. Es war nur ein leichter, sanfter Kuss und doch durchfuhr es Sean wie der Blitz. Jede Zelle schien zu explodieren und als er Nicks dunkles Stöhnen hörte, was ganz unerwartet aus seinem Mund kam, zuckte er richtig zusammen. Er ließ ihn gleich los. Keinen Moment zu früh, denn die brechenden Zweige kündigten das Blutbad an.  
Nick war verlegen und so rot im Gesicht, dass er es war, der Monroe nochmal einbläute, sich versteckt zu halten und absolut nichts anderes zu tun, als sie anzurufen, falls jemand hier auftaucht.  
Bevor sie zu dem Essen mit Tante Charlotte gehen würden, zwang ihn Nick geradezu erst zu ihm nach Hause zu fahren, um die Wunde zu behandeln und sein blutverschmiertes Hemd zu wechseln.

 

Ohne allzu viel zu sprechen, reinigte Nick ihm seine Wunde und wusch sich selbst das Blut vom Kinn. Es kam Sean vor, als wenn sich zwei Krieger gerade vom ersten Kampf zurückgezogen hatten, um ihre Wunden zu lecken. Es war bei Weitem nicht der letzte Kampf. Sanft aber nachdrücklich desinfizierte Nick seine Wunde und klebte dann behutsam ein paar Klammerstrips drüber. Über seine eigene Abschürfung am Kinn, die nicht der Rede wert war, rieb er sich nur ein wenig Jodlösung. Aus einem rätselhaften Grund erwartete Sean, dass sich die Situation fortsetzte, die sich heute Morgen und dann im Wald angedeutete hatte, doch der Grimm sagte nur dunkel:  
„Wechsel besser dein Hemd.“  
Sean ging in sein Schlafzimmer und als der Andere ihm ein paar Schritte folgte, begann sein Herz zu rasen wie wild.  
Aber Nick blieb dann doch nur im Flur stehen.  
Er lehnte da an der Wand, an der er selbst heute Morgen mit erbärmlich weichen Knien stand und sah ihn mit einem merkwürdigen Ausdruck im Gesicht zu, wie er sich ein neues Hemd aus dem Schrank nahm und anzog.   
„Hab ich etwas falsch gemacht?“, fragte er dann, als er beim besten Willen keine Erklärung fand.  
„Nein …“ Nick lächelte kurz, doch es sah ziemlich gequält aus.  
„Aber wir sind schon spät dran“, fügte er belegt an. Als Sean auf die Uhr sah, riss er die Augenbrauen hoch. Sie waren wirklich schon spät dran. Doch das konnte nicht die Ursache für Nicks erneuten Rückzug sein. Nein, eigentlich hatte der Grimm recht. Es war wie Kamikaze, was sie hier beide taten. Ja, vielleicht hatten sie Gefühle füreinander, doch das durfte sich auf gar keinen Fall manifestieren. Nick würde womöglich nicht damit umgehen können zwischen ihm und Juliette hin und hergerissen zu sein. Doch wie war die Situation auflösbar?


	9. Chapter 9

In eben dieser unheimlichen Stimmung betraten die beiden Männer wenig später erneut das Piano. Wenn Sean hätte raten müssen, dann hätte er darauf getippt, dass Nick ebenso wenig Appetit hatte wie er selbst. Auch von seiner süffisanten Schadenfreude war nicht mehr viel übrig geblieben. An diese Stelle waren ein wachsames Lauern und eine hitzige Leidenschaft getreten, die Seans menschlicher Seite Angst machte, seine Zauberbiestseite aber nur umso mehr reizte. Beide Männer wurden automatisch langsamer, als sie auf den Tisch zuliefen, an dem Tante Charlotte schon saß und ihnen erwartungsvoll entgegensah.  
Sie war nicht allein. An ihrer Seite saß Adolfus Martin.  
„Überraschung, Jungs. Schaut nicht so erschrocken drein und setzt euch bitte.“ Doch bevor sie sich setzten, stand Martin auf und hielt ihnen seine Hand hin.  
„Ich habe mich ja noch gar nicht vorgestellt, wie unhöflich von mir. Ich bin Adolfus Martin und wenn ich mich nicht irre, haben sich unsere Blicke schon mal in der Oper gekreuzt?“, hielt er Sean die Hand hin. Er gab ihm seine und sah den Mann genau an. Er hatte ein offenes Gesicht, welches früher sicher mal die Bezeichnung attraktiv bekommen hätte. Seine grauen Augen waren klar und klug und seine schmalen Lippen waren zu einem aufrichtigen Lächeln verzogen. Sein Händedruck war fest und alles an ihm flüsterte Seans Intuition zu, dass dieser Mann kein potenzieller Verschwörer, Mörder oder sonst was war.  
„In der Tat.“, sagte er nur und würde warten, was Nick zu allem sagte. Denn die Intuition eines Grimms war weitaus genauer, wenn es ihm Gefahr ging.  
„Und du musst Nick sein?“ Auch Nick gab er die Hand, während Sean seinen Freund von der Seite ansah. Er machte nicht den Eindruck eine Art Wesen zu sehen oder aber Martin hatte sich ausgesprochen gut unter Kontrolle.  
„Freut mich sie kennenzulernen“, sagte Nick höflich.  
„Nun setzte euch, die Getränke kommen gleich!“, befahl Charly ungeduldig und wedelte der Bedienung mit der Hand zu, damit die mal einen Gang hochschaltete.  
„Ich hoffe, es ist in Ordnung, dass ich hier bin? Charlotte hat mich darum gebeten, um etwaige Unstimmigkeiten aufzulösen, richtig?“ Er sah sie ein wenig hilfesuchend an und sie nickte. Sagte aber nichts, weil gerade ihr langersehnter Aperitif kam.  
„Sie tragen den Namen eines toten Mannes“, sagte Sean jäh. Er wollte diesen Überraschungseffekt und hoffte so den Mann zu provozieren, dass er wogen musste und Nick sehen konnte, was er war. Doch der Alte schmunzelte nur, prostete sich mit Tante Charly zu und sagte dann ganz gefasst, als er ein gemäßigtes Schlückchen genommen hatte:   
„Ja, das ist richtig. Mein richtiger Name ist nicht Adolfus Martin. Ich heiße Herbert Keller. Totlangweilig, wenn ihr mich fragt. Googlet mich ruhig oder schaut in euren … keine Ahnung was … Verkehrsregistern nach. Da findet ihr sicher den einen oder anderen Strafzettel. Alle bezahlt, keine Sorge!“ Er lachte leise und auch Charly stieß ihm kichernd den Ellenbogen in die Seite. Sean sah zu Nick und er konnte in seinen leicht abweisenden Augen sehen, dass Martin weder gewogt war, noch vermutlich ein Wesen war. Ein Mensch also. Aber auch das musste nichts positives sein. Sean war weiterhin auf der Hut.  
„Warum der falsche Name?“, fragte er ganz ruhig und fühlt wieder, wie Nicks Bein unter seinem Tisch Kontakt aufnahm. Schlagartig begann es in seiner Körpermitte zu glühen und er brauchte alles an Konzentration, um Nick nicht anzusehen.  
„Ach, das ist ganz einfach. Wenn man im Internet unterwegs ist, hat mein Neffe mir gesagt, sollte man das nie unter seinem eigenen Namen tun. Deswegen war ich auch auf dieser Datingseite nicht mit meinem echten Namen angemeldet. Wer macht das schon? Nicht wahr, Bambi007?“ Sean blinzelte und sah bestürzt, wie Charly laut zu kichern begann und dann hangelte sie sich an Martins Hals und küsste ihn auch noch ziemlich unanständig.   
„Bambi007?“, sagte Nick irgendwie krächzend und so fassungslos, dass Sean unwillkürlich grinsen musste.  
„Ja, so habe ich mich genannt. Willst du jetzt sagen, ich sehe nicht wie ein Bambi aus, Nick?“, fragte Charly gespielt empört und kicherte dann wieder. Gott, wie viel ‚Aperitifs‘ hatte seine Tante schon, dachte Sean beunruhigt.  
„Aber warum gerade Adolfus Martin, der Name eines toten Mannes aus Portland?“, fragte er irritiert nach. Außerdem brauchte das Gespräch dringend Struktur.  
„Warum der Name eines Mannes, der hier vor Jahrzehnten grausam ermordet wurde und dessen Mörder man nie gefunden hat?“, präzisierte Nick seine Frage noch weiter.  
„Auch diese Erklärung ist recht einfach, Jungs.“ Sean spitzte seine Ohren, doch noch immer konnte er in der angenehm tiefen Stimme des Alten kein Wackeln und keine Unsicherheit hören. Vielleicht waren seine Verdächtigungen falsch. Zögernd sah er zu Nick. Er sah nur sein Profil, sah ihn schlucken, doch Nicks Augen blieben auf den alten Mann gerichtet.  
„Ich wohne schon mein ganzes Leben lang in Portland und natürlich habe ich diese Morde mitbekommen. Mitbekommen ist wohl das falsche Wort, merke ich gerade. Ich muss sagen, ich war wohl eher fast live dabei. Ich war damals ein junger Zeitungsreporter und diese grausamen Morde waren sozusagen mein erster, eigener Artikel, den ich für den Portland Kurier verfasst habe. Mein Chef hatte mich kurz nach der Tat zusammen mit einem Kollegen, der die Fotos machen sollte, zum Tatort geschickt. Das steht sicher alles irgendwo in euerm Archive. Nur zu, seht nach. Ich habe nichts zu verbergen.   
Mein Kollege, der übrigens nicht mehr am Leben ist, und ich, waren schockiert. Doch wir machten unsere Arbeit und beteten still, dass man diesen Mörder schnell finden möge. Aber er wurde nie gefunden, der Fall wurde irgendwann eingestellt und ich hatte eine Obsession. Dieser Fall hat mich nie losgelassen und seit dem Tag, an dem ich die Botschaft an den Wänden und die Gliedmaßen im Haus gesehen habe, will ich diesen Verrückten fassen. Ja, ich bin ein wenig davon besessen. Aber jetzt kommt der Clou an der Sache. Seit mir mein Neffe gezeigt hat, wie das Internet funktioniert, melde ich mich überall mit dem Namen des toten Vaters an, weil ich hoffe so den Mörder aus seinem Versteck zu locken. Kontaktaufnahmen über das Internet sind heutzutage so einfach und wer weiß, vielleicht schreibt er mich an und ich komme ihm endlich auf die Spur. Dank diesem Irren habe ich immer noch Alpträume.“  
Zum ersten Mal seit sie am Tisch saßen, erwiderte Nick seinen Blick ganz direkt. Seine Augenbrauen waren skeptisch nach oben gezogen.  
„Der Mörder wäre mindestens schon so alt wie …“  
„Ich. Genau. Oder sogar älter. Und vielleicht würde er als normaler Mensch nicht mehr leben.“ Mehr sagte er nicht sondern sah sie beide nur bedeutsam an.   
„Er meint, es könnte etwas Übernatürliches dahinter stecken, Sean!“, sagte Tante Charly. Er erkannte an ihrem Tonfall und ihrem Blick, dass Martin nichts von Wesen und all den Dingen wusste. Aber offenbar hatte der alte Mann eine Ahnung und entsprechende Beobachtungen gemacht.  
„Genau. Charlotte hat recht. Ich habe über all die Jahre gewisse Anomalitäten beobachten können und habe es alle notiert. Ich weiß, ihr seid Detectives und amüsiert euch vielleicht über meine Spinnerei, doch vielleicht seht ihr euch einfach mal meine kleine Sammlung an und beurteilt das selbst. Ihr könnt ja nichts verlieren und wer weiß, vielleicht rollt ihr den Fall sogar neu auf?“ Er sah neugierig von Nick zu ihm, doch bevor Sean was sagen konnte, vibrierte sein Handy. Er sah nach und bekam endlich die erwarteten Bilder, die zu dem ermordeten Adolfus Martin und dessen Sohn gehörten. Er sah sie sich unter dem Tisch an und reichte sie an Nick weiter.  
„Arbeit“, sagte er entschuldigend zu den beiden alten Leutchen, die ihn beide sehr unterschiedlich ansahen. Während Tantchens Blick eher lauernd auf Nick lag, sah ihn der alte Mann in freudiger Erwartung an. Ja, er war vielleicht ein Spinner und ein Verschwörungstheoretiker, der vielleicht mit seinen Verdächtigungen gar nicht so sehr danebenlag. Aber es war nicht Adolfus Martin. Er sah ihm ein wenig ähnlich, doch das war es schon mit der Ähnlichkeit. Auch Nick stellte es fest und gab ihm das Telefon zurück. Dabei berührten sich ihre Finger wieder gar nicht zufällig und wieder war Sean wie gelähmt. Atemlos sah er Nick in die Augen. Das musste aufhören! Nicks Augen lächelten und die Bedienung rettete sie schließlich.   
Seltsamerweise bestellten nur er und Nick Essen.  
„Wir haben schon gegessen“, sagte Charly breit grienend, als er sie fragend ansah.  
„Ja, wir sitzen schon seit fast zwei Stunden hier und ich muss jetzt leider gehen. Aber ich wollte euch vorher gern persönlich kennenlernen, damit ihr wisst, wer ich bin. Ich hoffe, ihr beide seid mir nicht böse, dass ich versucht habe Charlotte einen Gefallen zu tun. Es war keine böse Absicht, nur ein … Freundschaftsdienst.“ Er zwinkerte sie neckisch an und sie kicherte. Sean erschauerte unwillkürlich.  
„Jetzt habe ich leider noch einen wichtigen Termin, denn inzwischen gehört mir der Portland Kurier. Aber falls ihr Fragen zu diesem alten Fall habt, seid ihr jederzeit herzlich in meinem Haus eingeladen. Northside 23. Hier meine Visitenkarte und ruft vielleicht vorher an, damit ich auch zu Hause bin. Ich stelle euch wirklich sehr gern meine, nun ja … doch recht obskure Sammlung über diesen Fall zur Verfügung.“  
„Ähm ja, danke gern.“, sagte Nick schnell.  
„Eine Frage noch, Sir …“ Charly lachte unvermutet und alle drei Männer sahen sie erstaunt an.  
„Er … hörte sich gerade an wie Columbo.“ Nick zögerte und fragte dann doch:  
„Wie kommen sie darauf, dass es übernatürlich sein könnte?“ Der alte Mann kratzte sich am Kopf und seufzte dann leise.  
„Nun, es ist vielleicht ein bisschen Intuition, vielleicht ein bisschen zu viel Fantasie und Tagträumerei aber ich habe in meinem Leben hier in Portland schon viele seltsame Dinge erlebt. Dinge, die ich euch gern erzählen kann, wenn ihr genug Zeit mitbringt. Doch all das, hat mich darauf gebracht, dass da irgendwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zugegangen ist. Ich denke sogar, dass der Mörder hin und wieder den Ort seiner Tat besucht. Ich habe mir dort schon Nächte um die Ohren geschlagen, um ihn zu erwischen aber es ist, als wenn seine Sinne viel besser wären als meine. Als wenn er wüsste, dass ich da auf ihn lauere, versteht ihr?“  
Beide nickten automatisch und auch Tante Charly gab ein erleichtertes Geräusch von sich.  
„Gut. Freut mich euch beide kennengelernt zu haben.“ Er gab beiden Männern höflich die Hand und machte gegenüber Tante Charly sogar eine zuvorkommende Verbeugung. Da verstand Sean, dass der alte Mann nicht wusste mit welch einer wichtigen Person er es da zu tun hatte. Charly hatte ihm nichts von der Familie, Wesen und von Sean erzählt. Da war auf die Familie doch Verlass, dachte Sean in einer Mischung aus Zynismus und Erleichterung.  
„Nett sie kennengelernt zu haben. Wir melden uns!“, rief Nick ihm freundlich nach.

 

„Wie du siehst, lagst du falsch, mein kleiner Prinz!“, sagte Charly, nachdem Martin außer Hörweite war.  
„Ja, lag ich. Du aber nicht!“, gab er zurück. Sie verstand, denn ihr Blick ging sofort zu Nick.  
„Oh, das denke ich nicht. Aber nun … seid ihr beide jetzt beruhigt? Er ist tatsächlich das, was er ist, Sean. Denkst du ich bin dumm? Ich habe mich natürlich vorher erkundigt, mit wem ich mich treffe. Jemand hat ihn … nun ja, ein wenig observiert, würde ich sagen.“  
„So wie mich auch?“, fragte Nick interessiert und mit einem leicht misstrauischem Unterton nach.  
„Dich? Nein. Warum sollte ich dich überwachen lassen?“  
„Weil ich ein Grimm bin“, sagte Nick ausdruckslos und sah sie direkt an. Sean sah auch Tante Charly an und als Nick sagte, wer er war, konnte er sehen, dass sie es schon wusste.  
„Du wusstest es.“, sagte er nur matt.  
„Ja, tue ich. Denkst du dein Bruder lässt mich hierher kommen, ohne mich zu instruieren? Ich sagte ihm, er kann seinen Dreck selbst machen. Ich lasse mich nicht vor seinen Karren spannen. Du weißt, dass das die Wahrheit ist, Sean, oder?“  
Lange sahen sie sich an und dann nickte er leicht.  
„Aber ja, natürlich wusste ich von Anfang an wer Nick Burkhardt ist, doch ich muss sagen, er ist so ganz anders als ich ihn mir vorgestellt habe. Ich habe schon eine paar Grimms getroffen. Die Überlebenschancen eines Grimms sind nicht gerade gut – nichts für ungut, Nick, aber du weißt das sicher – doch keiner war so liebenswert wie Nick. Er sieht nicht nur viel zu gut aus, sondern er ist ein freundlicher, höflicher und umgänglicher Mann, zu dem es gar nicht passt Wesen zu töten. Du wirst Sean doch nicht weh tun, oder?“ Richtete sie sich nun ganz direkt an Nick.  
Der Grimm erstarrte und auch Sean fehlte für Sekunden der Wille zu atmen.  
„Nick, sag mir, dass du dem Mann, den du liebst nicht wehtun wirst!“, forderte sie dann schon eine ganze Spur eindringlicher und mit typisch königlicher Befehlsstimme.  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich … ihn liebe …“, sagte Nick vollkommen unsicher. Unter dem Tisch griff Sean ganz spontan nach seiner Hand und zu seiner großen Überraschung zog er sie nicht weg, sondern hielt ihn seinerseits fest.  
„Ich habe eigentlich eine Freundin, mit der ich eine Beziehung habe und … die ich liebe. Sean … und ich …“  
„Ihr seid blind wie Teiresias, der bekannteste Seher der griechischen Mythologie. Was glaubt ihr, was zwischen euch geschieht?“   
Wie eine Oberlehrerin sah sie auffordernd von Sean zu Nick, doch beiden fehlten die Worte, um eine Erklärung zu finden. Glücklicherweise kam gerade das Essen und Charly sagte:  
„Gut, ich lasse euch jetzt essen und ihr müsst mir nicht antworten. Doch ich werde dazu etwas sagen. Ja, ich mag Herbert. Er ist ein gut situierter, angenehmer Mann, der vielleicht ein wenig anders ist, so wie ihr beide auch. Ich weiß was Wesen sind und auch was ein Grimm ist. Das macht mir keine Angst. Aber es macht mir Sorgen, weil ich weiß, was Grimms tun. Ich habe dich kennengelernt Nick und muss gestehen, dass ich mit dem Vorurteil hier ankam, dass man einem Grimm nicht trauen kann und vor allem wollte ich ihm meinen Lieblingsneffen nicht anvertrauen. Jedoch habe ich schnell gemerkt, dass Sean dir vertraut, deshalb tue ich das auch. Was das zwischen euch ist, ist eure Sache. Da habt ihr völlig recht und ich habe nicht das Recht mich einzumischen. Auch das weiß ich!“ Ihr Blick ging zu Sean, der mit zittrigen Händen und null Appetit an seinem Fleisch herum schnitt. Sein Seitenblick zu Nick sagte ihm, dass es dem Grimm ähnlich ging. Er war blass und lauschte Charlys Monolog.  
„Ich will euch nur sagen, dass ich sehe, dass ihr euch nicht egal seid. Ob es Liebe ist oder etwas anderes … müsst ihr selbst wissen. Ich weiß nur, dass ich in Seans Augen noch nie in all den Jahren diese Ruhe gesehen habe, wie im Moment. Du tust ihm gut, Nick. Dich kenne ich nicht wirklich, doch weiß ich, dass es nicht immer einfach ist ein Grimm zu sein. Vielleicht willst du Seans Wesen töten aber vielleicht magst du auch seine menschliche Seite. Es muss schlimm sein innerlich so zerrissen zu sein und du hast mein vollstes Verständnis. Alles was ich sagen will …“  
Sie holte tief Luft und stürzte den nächsten Drink hinter, den sie sich hatte in der Zwischenzeit kommen lassen.  
„Ich will sagen, ignoriert bitte nicht das, was zwischen euch ist. Vielleicht hat es eine größere Bedeutung, als es euch im Moment bewusst ist. Vielleicht wachst ihr daran und vielleicht ist es am Ende entscheidend. Sean ist kein schlechter Mensch, Nick!“, sagte sie leise zu ihm.  
„Das weiß ich“, erwiderte er verhalten und Sean war so gerührt, dass er sein Essen gar nicht hinterschlucken konnte, sondern wie gelähmt auf seinen Teller starrte.  
„Und du bist es auch nicht. Auch, wenn du ein Grimm bist, so bist du doch so viel mehr, Nick. Und ich bin sicher, du und Sean, ihr wisst das längst.“  
„Du bist betrunken, Tante!“, flüsterte Sean über den Tisch und hoffte so ihr Geschwätz zu stoppen, was ihm die Tränen in die Augen trieb.   
„Noch längst nicht, Kleiner! Du hättest mich mal gestern Nacht im …“  
„Nein, Danke!“, sagte er schnell und Nick gab ein erleichtertes Schnauben von sich. Unwillkürlich lächelnd sie sich an und Charly sagte dann nur:  
„Seht ihr, genau das meine ich. Ihr wisst es. Macht was daraus und werft es nicht weg.“  
Weder Sean, noch Nick widersprachen ihr. Nick traute sich nicht und dachte, es wäre Seans Aufgabe und Sean wusste, dass es keinen Sinn machte. So lange Tante Charly in Portland war, waren er und Nick für sie das Traumpaar. Dabei war es völlig egal, dass Nick heterosexuell veranlagt war und eine Freundin hatte. Und es war egal, dass Sean mehr als sicher wusste, dass es zwischen Nick und ihm niemals funktionieren würde, weil sie viel zu verschieden waren.   
„Aber eins noch, Nick?“  
Verunsichert sah er sie fragend an.  
„Versprich mir, dass du meinen Jungen nicht tötest!“  
„Tante Charly. So ein Versprechen kannst du nicht verlangen!“, zischte Sean über den Tisch.  
„Warum nicht? Er hat Gefühle für dich. Tötet man die Person, die man liebt? Wir sind hier nicht bei Romeo und Julia.“  
„Können wir das Thema wechseln, Tante?“, fragte Sean endlich scharf und schob den Teller weg, den er nur halb aufgegessen hatte.  
„Hm, über was willst du reden? Adolfus aka Herbert? Die uralten Morde oder meine Erfahrungen mit Tinder?“  
„Wie wäre es, wenn wir über den wahren Grund deiner Anwesenheit reden? Ich muss zugeben, dass alles ziemlich komplex konstruiert wurde und du deine Rolle …“  
„Kann ich dich einen Moment sprechen, Captain?“   
Nick war aufgestanden und sah ihn nun finster an. Irritiert sah Sean ihn an und stand dann zögerlich auf. Beunruhigt folgte er dem Grimm in die Waschräume.

 

„Hör auf damit!“, fauchte ihn Nick sofort an, als der Mann, der sich gerade die Hände gewaschen hatte den Raum verlassen hatte und der Grimm unter den Kabinen nachgesehen hatte, ob sie auch wirklich allein waren.  
„Mit was? Sie zu verdächtigen? Bist du wirklich so dumm, Nick? Glaubst du ihr dieses romantische Gerede etwa?“ Fassungslos sah er den Grimm an. Der fuhr sich jäh mit beiden Händen durch die Haare und drehte sich von ihm weg.  
„Nick? Willst du mir etwas sagen?“ Mit einem sehr unguten Gefühl sah er auf seinen Rücken. Das Gefühl der Beklemmung wurde immer schlimmer. Dann ging Nick zum Waschbecken und begann sich die Hände zu waschen. Als er den Kopf hob, begegneten sich ihre Blicke über den Spiegel.  
„Ich … es tut mir leid, dir das sagen zu müssen, Sean. Aber deine Tante ist wirklich todkrank und wird vermutlich in der nächsten Zeit sterben. Ich hab es in ihren Augen gesehen und ich weiß es, weil ich denselben wissenden Schmerz in den Augen meiner eigenen todkranken Tante gesehen zu haben. Es ist ein wirklich mieser Scherz des Universums aber … ich denke, sie möchte wirklich nur mit dem beruhigenden Gedanken sterben, dass es dir gut geht. Ich kann deine Verdächtigungen und all das nachvollziehen, Captain. Aber … ich denke, du irrst dich. Herbert Keller ist kein Wesen und er hat uns ziemlich sicher die Wahrheit gesagt. Du selbst sagtest, dass der Mörder vielleicht sogar ein Hautwechsler oder so was sein könnte. Das ist Adolfus ganz sicher nicht und die Fotos haben auch bewiesen, dass er nicht der ermordete Adolfus Martin ist.“  
Starr sah Sean Nick an. Er war blass und sehr ernst. In den blauen Augen konnte er einen Schmerz entdecken, von dem vielleicht sogar Nick geglaubt hatte ihn schon längst überwunden zu haben.  
„Aber es ist … meine Natur so zu sein, Nick“, sagte er zaghaft und gingen einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Ein Mann betrat den Raum und eine sehr seltsame Atmosphäre entstand. Nick nahm sein Handy raus und ließ Monroes Nummer wählen, während sie warteten, dass der Mann wieder ging. Sean beobachtete den Grimm währenddessen. Ja, Nicks Gespür war gut und er hatte recht ihn darauf hinzuweisen. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst wäre, hätte er zugeben müssen, es gemerkt zu haben. Aber dann hätte er schon vor lange Zeit sich selbst gegenüber eingestehen zu müssen, dass er von Anfang an in Nick verliebt war. Es gab sogar eine Zeit, da war er regelrecht besessen von ihm. Das endete erst mit diesem unheilvollen Bann, den Adalind zu verantworten hatte.  
Danach hatte sich ihre Beziehung relativiert und wurde ein wenig mehr zu dem, was er sich darunter vorstellte. So lange, bis seine Tante hier aufkreuzte und wieder alles durcheinander brachte. Die Parallele mit Nick und seiner Tante waren dabei nicht zu leugnen.  
„Du schläfst doch nicht etwa?“, hörte er Nick leise fragen. Er bekam eine Antwort und ein leichtes Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen. Sean konnte nicht aufhören Nick ins Gesicht zu sehen, während der sprach. Der andere Mann verließ nun den Raum und der Grimm legte auf.  
„Alles ruhig. Monroe wollte einen Monolog über die Schönheit des Waldes halten. Darauf sollten wir uns gefasst machen, wenn …“  
Sean war noch einen Schritt näher gekommen, packte Nicks Gesicht mit beiden Händen und küsste ihn dann einfach. Ohne Ankündigung, ohne Zögern oder sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, wo sie gerade waren und dass jederzeit jemand hereinkommen könnte. Er musste jetzt einfach seine Lippen auf seinen spüren. Der Grimm war überrascht und für einen Moment glaubte Sean, dass er sich losmachen würde. Aber dann erwiderte sein Mund den Kuss auf diese ihm typisch hitzige und kämpferische Art. Es kam ihm sogar ein kleines Seufzen aus der Kehle, welches wieder etwas tief in Sean erzittern ließ. Dabei wusste er nicht, ob es Angst oder Verlangen war. Er wusste nur, dass es ihn zutiefst berührte.   
Dann machte sich Nick allerdings doch sanft los.  
„So einfach, wie deine Tante es sagt, ist es leider nicht“, sagte er rau und atemlos.  
„Das weiß ich doch, Nick. Wenn es nach mir gehen würde …“ Er kam nicht mehr dazu es zu sagen, denn wieder kam jemand rein.  
„Komm. Ehe sie sich noch Sorgen macht!“, befahl Nick und sie gingen zurück.  
Tante Charly lächelte sie fragend an, doch Sean meinte nur:  
„Wir müssen leider gleich los, Tante Charly. Arbeit.“  
„Och. Arbeit?“  
„Eine … Grimm-Sache …“, flüsterte Nick ihr freundlich zu.  
„Ah, verstehe. Und was hat Sean damit zu tun?“  
„Er hilft mir.“  
Tante Charly lehnte sich mit einem selbstzufriedenen Blick zurück, der eindeutig besagte: Na, habe ich es nicht gesagt?! Ihr beide seid das perfekte Paar.  
Kaum hatte Nick zu Ende gegessen, als sein Handy vibrierte.  
„Monroe?“ Er lauschte mit gerunzelter Stirn.  
„Wir sind unterwegs!“  
Sie verabschiedeten sich eilig von Charly und mussten ihr versprechen sie noch zu treffen, bevor sie weiterreisen würde.


	10. Chapter 10

Sean parkte den Wagen weiter weg und dann liefen auch sie durch den Wald zu der Stelle, an der sich Monroe versteckt hielt. Umso näher sie kamen, umso langsamer und vorsichtiger liefen sie. Dann sahen sie das Blutbad. Monroe kniete auf allen vieren hinter einem Busch und schnüffelte in Richtung des Anwesens. Er bemerkte sie und sah sich um. Ohne zu sprechen, ließen sie sich neben ihm nieder.  
„Ich kann es nicht sehen, doch ich rieche eine Veränderung im Umkreis von etwa einhundert Metern“, flüsterte Monroe dann leise. Sean nahm nichts wahr, denn leider waren all seine Sinne auf Nick ausgerichtet. Dessen Jagdfieber und seine angespannte Aufmerksamkeit konnte er nicht nur sehen, sondern so gut am eigenen Leib fühlen, dass sich ein Körper angesprochen fühlte. Seine Männlichkeit versteifte sich und er war froh, dass sich Nick mit dem Blutbad flüsternd unterhielt.  
Wo sollte das nur enden, fragte sich Sean leicht hysterisch.  
„Ich werde versuchen näher heranzukommen, um es sehen zu können“, teilte Nick mit. Sean wollte mit, doch er ihn hielt ebenso wie Monroe zurück, indem er energisch den Kopf schüttelte. Dann stand er auf und lief lautlos in Richtung des Hauses. 

Monroe setzte sich neben ihn und sah ihn irgendwie fragend an.  
„Was?“, flüsterte Sean ihm zu, denn er konnte diesen Blick nicht so recht deuten. Monroe beugte sich dann ein wenig zu ihm und flüsterte:  
„Was genau törnt dich an dieser Situation jetzt an, Captain?“ Großer Gott. Er hatte nicht daran gedacht wie gut die Sinne des Blutbades ausgeprägt waren. Natürlich konnte der seine Erektion und seine Erregung zwar nicht sehen, weil er seine Arme davor verschränkt hatte, aber durchaus wahrnehmen. Als er keine Antwort gab, sondern nur stur in die Richtung sah, in die der Grimm verschwunden war, seufzte Monroe leise. Er konnte die Blicke auf seiner Haut fühlen und wurde doch tatsächlich rot. Zumindest fühle sich sein glühendes Gesicht so an.  
„Ich verstehe das, glaub mir. Auch auf mich hat Nick am Anfang so gewirkt. Ich schwankte immer zwischen Flucht und Erregung. Schlimme Phase. Aber das gibt sich. Jetzt sind wir einfach nur befreundet. Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass das bei euch wohl nie der Fall sein wird.“  
„Kannst du still sein!“, fuhr er das Blutbad unwirsch an. Monroe verengte die Augen und musterte ihn auf eine unangenehm kluge Weise. Konnte er etwa in seinen Augen lesen, dass es keineswegs nur banale sexuelle Erregung war, die ihn zum Grimm hinzog? Schnell sah Sean weg und hoffte, dass Monroe schweigen würde.  
„Keine Angst, ich sag es ihm nicht!“, flüsterte er dann noch verschwörerisch, doch auch darauf gab er ihm keine Antwort.  
Schon kam Nick zurück und schüttelte wortlos den Kopf. Er kniete sich vor sie und flüsterte dann leise:  
„Ich habe nichts finden können. Die Kette liegt noch so, wie wir sie um die Griffe gelegt haben. Es könnte im Haus sein, doch da wollte ich jetzt ohne Licht und Waffen nicht rein. Ich denke sowieso, dass es unter Umständen sinnvoller wäre das Wesen in der Dunkelheit zu stellen. Ich sag euch auch warum. Es wird glauben da im Vorteil zu sein und damit wird es sich weniger wachsam verhalten. Es weiß nicht, dass mir Wesen helfen und so haben wir den Überraschungseffekt auf unserer Seite. Vielleicht haust es in diesem Sturmkeller, doch ich denke, dass es sich hauptsächlich im Haus aufhält, weil irgendwas darin es anzieht. Vielleicht haben die Morde dort eine Art Energie freigesetzt, von dem es sich ernährt? Gibt es so ein Wesen?“  
Monroe zuckte die Schultern und sah nachdenklich aus.  
„Ich kann mal mit Rosalee sprechen. Vielleicht hat sie eine Idee. Mir fällt nicht gleich etwas dazu ein.“ Nick sah zu Sean.  
„Ich kann dir keine Antwort geben. Aber ich hätte eine andere Idee. Wir sollten uns die Unterlagen von Herbert Keller ansehen. Ich bin mir sicher, die helfen uns weiter.“ Nick lächelte und Sean begriff, dass auch er diese Idee hatte. Wortlos sahen sie sich an und zumindest Sean hatte völlig ausgeblendet, dass Monroe anwesend war. Er sah nur in das tiefe Blau von Nicks Augen, welche im hellen Schein der Nachmittagssonne hell und freundlich wirkten. Er sah das Lächeln darin und auch das Feuer, tief am Grund.   
Monroe räusperte sich plötzlich verlegen und er sah weg.  
„Ich will euch ja nicht stören, aber wenn wir jetzt hier ein Picknick veranstalten wollen, wird es unsere Anwesenheit sicherlich bald bemerken“, merkte er mit seltsamer Stimme an.  
„Du hast recht. Lass uns gehen. Wir kommen nachts zurück!“  
Die Stimme des Grimms war so belegt und dunkel, dass selbst Sean merkte, wie verwundert Monroe ihn ansah. Plötzlich bekam er fast eine Panikattacke bei dem Gedanken, dass Monroe alles begreifen würde. Alles würde offengelegt werden. War dieser Bann mit Juliette schon ein Drama, würde das nun die Hölle werden. Für ihn aber wohl auch für Nick.  
Jetzt verstand er auch, warum Nick so sehr mit sich und seinen Gefühlen zu kämpfen hatte. Er sah weiter als bis zum Kuss. Er sah weit darüber hinaus und wusste, dass es niemals gut gehen würde, wenn sie ihrem Verlangen nachgeben würden. Leise verließen sie den Ort.  
Monroe wirkte nachdenklich und ein wenig irritiert. Sean war über diese unerwartete Erkenntnis tieftraurig und hoffnungslos deprimiert und Nick war still. Nein, das war es nicht, musste Sean korrigieren, als er seinen Rücken beim Laufen ansah. Nick war angespannt und hilflos wie nie. Und daran hatte noch nicht mal jemand Schuld.   
Ein wirklich bizarrer Gedanke streifte Sean und er runzelte die Stirn. Vielleicht war all das so, weil Nick gerade nicht mehr mit Juliette zusammen war. Was wäre, wenn die beiden wieder zusammen wären? Dann wären die Küsse nie geschehen. War das die Lösung? Musste er nur irgendwie dafür sorgen, dass beide wieder ein Paar wurden, um die Wogen zu glätten?  
Völlig verstört von seinen eigenen Gefühlen und seinen wahnsinnigen Gedanken fuhren sie recht schweigend zurück. Zum Glück fuhr Monroe mit seinem eigenen Auto und stellte so keine unangenehmen Fragen, die er sicherlich hatte. 

 

Erst nach einer ganzen Weile fragte Nick:  
„Bevor wir zu Herbert Keller fahren, sollten wir reden, Captain!“  
Sean sah ihn verwundert an.  
„Gut, lass uns reden.“, sagte er dann mutlos, denn er ahnte, was Nick zu sagen hatte.  
„Nicht hier. Fahr zu dir!“, befahl der Grimm und alles stürzte in sich zusammen, denn er begriff, dass Nick keineswegs über sie reden wollte.  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist, Nick“, sagte er leise und er hörte selbst wie furchtsam er klang. Aus Nicks Richtung kam auch nur ein ziemlich verächtliches Geräusch und eine ganze Weile gar nichts mehr.  
„Wir müssen es tun!“, sagte Nick dann hart.  
„Nein. Das löst das Problem nämlich nicht, sondern macht es nur schlimmer“, versuchte er zu intervenieren.  
„Und das weißt du so genau, weil du all das schon so oft erlebt hast, nehme ich an. Versuche nicht mich zu beeinflussen, Captain. Ich weiß, dass ich es tun muss, um zu verstehen. Wenn du mir allerdings sagst, dass du es auf gar keinen Fall willst und mir dabei in die Augen sehen kannst, dann akzeptiere ich das und suche selbst nach einer Lösung. Denn eine Lösung muss es geben! Alles andere bringt mich in kürzester Zeit zum … ich weiß nicht … zum Ausrasten!“  
Nicks Stimme war immer weiterer von entschlossen in Richtung ratlos abgedriftet und Sean tat es weh ihn so hilflos zu erleben.   
„Du kannst es kontrollieren … wenn nicht du, wer sonst? Du bist ein Grimm und niemand außer dir hat so eine Macht!“  
„Das … hat absolut nichts mit einem Grimm zu tun. Überhaupt nicht!“ entgegnete Nick sofort schroff und Sean sagte nur leise:  
„Doch, hat es sehr wohl.“ Er wusste, was es bedeuten würde und auch Nick wusste es tief in sich. Der Grimm schwieg. Er sagte immer noch kein Wort, als sie vor seinem Haus parkten. Er schwieg weiterhin, als er neben Sean im Lift stand und als er seine Wohnungstür mit jämmerlich zitternden Händen öffnete, trat Nick wortlos über die Schwelle.  
„Gib mir eine Antwort!“, forderte Sean dann in seinem üblichen Captains-Tonfall.   
Nick sah ihn direkt an. Die schönen Augen waren wieder aufgeklart. Es war zwar keine Heiterkeit darin, doch auch nicht mehr diese bodenlose Ratlosigkeit. Sein Blick wirkte eher ergeben und gefasst.  
„Meine Antwort ist: Nein!“  
„Das ist dein letztes Wort?“  
„Vorläufig ist es das. Auch wenn ich deiner Tante kein Versprechen gegeben habe, so habe ich es mir gegeben, Sean. Ich werde dich nur töten, wenn ich keine Wahl mehr habe. Ich weiß, du würdest nicht kampflos sterben und ich weiß auch, dass das, was hier gerade geschieht … fast schon komisch ist, nach allem, was zwischen dir und Juliette gelaufen ist, doch irgendwie habe ich darauf keinen Einfluss. Zumindest nicht, wenn ich dich am Leben lassen. Da ich aber beschlossen habe, das zu tun, müssen wir damit klar kommen. Verlasse du doch Portland, vielleicht funktioniert es …“, sagte Nick leichthin. Er ging zu seinem Kühlschrank, nahm sich O-Saft raus und goss sich ein Glas ein. Sean fühlte eher, als dass er es verstand: Nick versuchte ihm eine Entscheidung abzunehmen und zu seiner zu machen, obwohl er das nicht musste.   
„Musst du immer den verdammten Märtyrer spielen?“, knurrte er ihn an. Nick lächelte ein wenig wehmütig.  
„Das ist nun mal meine Rolle. Du hast deine Tante gehört, Grimms werden nicht sehr alt und inzwischen weiß ich auch woran das liegt. Und wenn mir in dieser kurzen Zeit so seltsame Dinge passieren, dann hat das eine verdammte Bedeutung, die ich nicht ignorieren kann. Auch ein Glas?“

Er füllte Sean ein Glas, welches er ihm nur aus der Hand nahm und einfach auf dem Tisch abstellte. Er war viel zu aufgebracht und durcheinander, um Banalitäten zu tauschen. Nick versuchte es ihm einfacher zu machen, indem er mit ihm sprach und logische Argumente vorbrachte, doch sie beide wussten, worauf es hinaus lief. Er sah es in Nicks Augen, die sich immer mehr verdunkelten. Die langen Wimpern schwebten darüber wie ein Vorhang, der, sobald er sich schloss, pures Vergnügen versprach. Vermutlich wollte er aber wohl nicht nur Sean von sich fernhalten, sondern auch sich selbst von seinem Verlangen. Sean schluckte hart gegen seine heiß aufflammende Begierde an.  
„Und die Konsequenzen?“, Es war nur noch ein raues Flüstern, was aus seinem Mund kam. Sehr mühsam hielt er sich von Nick fern, stand wie gelähmt am anderen Ende der Küchenzeile und atmete flach.  
Nick sah nachdenklich auf seine Füße. Sean war sich sicher, dass er jedes mögliche Szenario im Kopf hatte und er selbst könnte ihm noch die unmöglichen auflisten, allein, weil er den besseren Überblick hatte, doch der Grimm lächelte und gab ihm eine Antwort, mit der er nicht gerechnet hatte.  
„Gib mir dein Telefon. Entsperrt!“ Zögerlich nahm Sean sein Handy und entsperrte es. In der Zeit kam Nick zu ihm und nahm es ihm aus der Hand.  
„So, und jetzt küss mich. Ich will eine nette Erinnerung für deine Tante. Also los, streng dich an!“  
„Was?“, fragte Sean völlig verdutzt.  
„Kuss! Jetzt!“, befahl Nick und hielt das Handy vor ihr Gesicht. Sean tat, was er wollte, berührte ein wenig verschreckt seinen Mund und Nick machte das Foto.  
„Gut, bisschen verwackelt. Aber schick es ihr. Sie wird es lieben. Los mach schon!“, kommandierte er immer noch grinsend, bis Sean es tat.  
„Darum geht es dir …? Meine Tante glücklich zu machen?“ Irgendwie verstand er gar nichts mehr. Das Telefon wurde ihm wieder aus der Hand genommen, nachdem er Charly das Bild geschickt hatte. Der Grimm sah ihn an und er konnte dessen Miene nicht so ganz deuten. Nicks Finger schoben sich vorn in den Bund seiner Hose und zogen ihn näher. Sean wurde es sofort wieder glühend heiß.  
„Nein, es ging darum deine Mauer zu durchbrechen und das geht nur, wenn man dich aus dem Konzept bringt. Deine Tante kennt dich. Kommst du mit deinen Gedanken aus der Bahn, kann man dich packen und jetzt küss mich endlich!“  
Entsetzt über diese ziemlich treffende Diagnose stöhnte Sean. Nick hatte ihn durchschaut, dank der Hilfe seiner Tante. Noch als er seine Hände wieder vorsichtig um Nicks Gesicht legte und ihn hielt, als wäre er der wertvollste Schatz, den es gab, dachte er wie leicht es war, wenn sie losließen.  
Auch Nick, dem es keineswegs leicht fiel, war es möglich seine Bahn zu verlassen. Die erste Berührung war zaghaft und sanft. So, als hätten sie sich noch nie geküsst. Doch schon die nächste Berührung ihrer Lippen war stürmischer und unkontrollierter.

 

Letztlich war es Sean, der Nick in Richtung seines Schlafzimmers drängt, während sie sich nebenher all ihrer Kleidung entledigten. Nicks Augen waren die die ganze Zeit immer halb geschlossen und keiner von beiden wagte es irgendetwas zu sagen. Kaum standen sie im Schlafzimmer, ließ sich Sean vor Nick auf die Knie. Wie notwendig es war diesem so immensen Bedürfnis nachzugeben, merkte er erst, als er es tat. Ein dunkles Seufzen kam aus seinem Mund, als er Nick mit seinen Armen umschlungen hielt und sein Gesicht an seinen Unterleib drückte.   
Nick hatte eine beachtliche Erektion, doch das war es nicht, was Sean so berührte. Es war dieses wortlose Einverständnis zwischen ihnen. Als könnte all das nie anders sein. All seine hauptsächlich sexuellen Beziehungen schossen ihm durch den Kopf und niemals hatte er bei nur einer davon dieses allumfassende Gefühl der Hingabe gehabt. Er würde für Nick sterben, wenn es sein musste, so viel war sicher.  
Behutsam begann er ihn zu küssen. Erst seine Oberschenkel und als Nick einen Schritt zurück machte und damit mit dem Rücken an der Tür lehnte, berührte Sean ihn, wie es der Grimm bei ihm getan hatte. Im Gegensatz zu ihm, hatte Nick die Augen allerdings geschlossen, als er mit seinen Lippen die empfindliche Spitze umrundete. Nicks Lippen standen offen und sein ganzes Gesicht wirkte apart schön. Seine Miene war eine Mischung aus Genuss, den er nicht zu verstehen schien und den Zweifel über dieses absonderliche Ereignis.  
Nicks Atem ging schwerer, umso länger er seine pralle Lust liebkoste. Schließlich holte Nick tief und mühsam Luft und riss die Augen auf. Seine Hand legte sich auf seinen Kopf und drückte ihn leicht weg. Wieder erstaunte es Sean, dass sie nicht sprechen mussten. Er wusste genau, was der andere Mann wollte und das war ebenso rätselhaft wie furchterregend. Er ließ von Nick ab und folgte ihm zu seinem eigenen Bett. Der Grimm legte sich auf das Bett und er musste kurz die Augen schließen, weil er sich nicht sicher war, ob das hier gerade wirklich geschah.  
Als er sie wieder öffnete, sah ihn Nick an. Nein, korrigierte sich Sean eilig. Nicht Nick sah ihn an. Es war der Grimm. Zum ersten Mal, seit er ihn kannte, verspürte er diese tiefgehende Angst, die seine Gene mit sich brachten. Er schnappte nach Luft und begann zu zittern. Es fehlte nicht viel und er wäre angsterfüllt aus seiner eigenen Wohnung gerannt. Nackt und kopflos, wie jedes Wesen, das dem Grimm begegnete. Doch Nick schoss hoch, packte ihn am Arm und zerrte ihn mit unnatürlicher Kraft aufs Bett. Er warf sich mit seinem kompletten Körper auf ihn und wie schon in dem Mörderhaus, hielt er Sean allein mit seinem Willen an Ort und Stelle.   
Jetzt war es Nick, der sein Gesicht packte und ihn durchdringend ansah. Was las er in seinen Augen? Jetzt noch nicht, Sean? Niemals, Sean?   
Immer noch atmete Sean viel zu schnell. Die Furcht war noch da, ebenso diese merkwürdige Erregung, die Nick schon seit jeher in ihm verursacht hatte. Bevor der Grimm ihn küsste, lächelte er. Kurz und ehrlich. Es verursachte Sean eine so große Erleichterung, dass er in den folgenden Kuss mit einer Erlösung stöhnte, die ihm unwirklich erschien. Erst da begriff Sean wirklich, wie gefährlich diese Verbindung war. Und zu seiner Schande musste er gestehen, dass Nick es wohl schon lange vor ihm verstanden hatte. Es war ein wirklich riskantes Spiel mit dem Feuer des Todes. Aber er wollte es so.   
Er wollte Nick und er wollte den Grimm.  
Die folgenden Küsse waren weniger einfühlsam und behutsam. Sie zeigten eher das heftige Verlangen beider Männer nach Vereinigung. Nick stöhnte dunkel, als er ihn packte und zwang sich auf den Bauch zu drehen. Natürlich wehrte sich der Grimm und wenn es nicht so wäre, hätte sich Sean Sorgen gemacht. Es war eher ein kleiner Kampf, den beide absolvieren mussten, bevor sie beide zusammen kamen. Nick hörte nicht mehr auf leise zu stöhnen. Er stöhnte ein bisschen erfüllt von dem Schmerz, als er in ihn eindrang. Er stöhnte überrascht, als er endlich tief in ihm war und aus seinem eigenen Mund ein so erschüttertes Geräusch kam, dass sich Sean nicht sicher war, ob es von ihm stammte. Nick stöhnte lustvoll, als er begann sich vorsichtig zu bewegen und er stöhnte tief und berauscht, als sich Sean gegen ihn lehnte und mit seiner Hand Nicks harte Männlichkeit umfasste.  
Er hätte gern analysiert, was hier gerade geschah, denn mit normalem Sex hatte das überhaupt nichts zu tun. Aber es gelang Sean nicht. Das Einzige, was er dachte, war „Oh Gott … lass es nicht enden. Lass es nie enden!“  
Aber es endete. Sean hatte über sich und seinen Körper vollständig die Kontrolle verloren. Er umklammerte Nick, als wäre der die letzte Rettung, die es gab. Als er den Höhepunkt erreichte, bewegte er sich praktisch gar nicht mehr. Alles was er tat, war atmen. Schnell und tief. Seine Muskeln zuckten und er wusste, nichts war mehr aufzuhalten. Er hörte Nicks gequältes Stöhnen, nahm wahr, wie sich ihm der Grimm entgegen drückte und ließ seine Gedanken los. Es war unmöglich Nick festzuhalten. Erst nach Momenten, die er nicht genau zuordnen konnte, ließ er sich kraftlos zur Seite fallen und zog Nick gleichzeitig auf sich. Nick lag mit seinem Rücken auf ihm und endlich hatte er sich soweit unter Kontrolle, dass er erneut Nicks so unglaublich harte Erektion umfasste. Er spürte unter seiner Hand, wie heftig das Blut des Grimms durch die Adern rauschte, wie es vibrierte und so inständig um Erlösung bettelte, wie er selbst gerade. Fest umfasste er Nicks Lust und rieb sie, während der Grimm sein heißes Gesicht an ihn drückte. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden und Nicks Körper zuckte im Rausch zusammen. Aus seinem Mund kam ein tiefes und so schmerzvolles Stöhnen, dass es Sean bis in die Knochen ging. Nicks Hände hatten sich um seine Hand gelegt und hielten sie so lange an Ort und Stelle, bis er sich spürbar entspannte.  
Die Entspannung kam schlagartig. Die Arme des Grimms rutschten zur Seite und er fühlte, wie er mehrmals tief Luft holte.  
„Wir haben das wirklich getan, oder?“, kam es heiser aus Nicks Mund. Es waren die ersten Worte seit gefühlten Jahren. Er rollte sich zur Seite, stand jedoch entgegen Seans Annahme nicht auf, sondern lag auf dem Bauch, aufgestützt auf seine Unterarme und sah ihn an. Sein Gesicht war gerötet, seine Augen glänzten unnatürlich und auf seinen geschwollenen Lippen lag ein ungewohntes Lächeln. Nur für ihn.  
„Weil du es wolltest, Nick“, erinnerte Sean ihn leise an den entscheidenden Fakt.  
„Weil wir es wollten, Captain“, korrigierte er ihn und wusste genau, dass er recht hatte.  
„Kümmern wir uns jetzt um den Eventuelle-Hautwechsler-Mörder?“, fragte Nick nur wenige Minuten später. Der Grimm wirkte energiegeladen und gelöst und Sean musste ganz unwillkürlich schmunzeln. Nick wollte eben aufstehen, als er ihn packte und wieder auf sich zog.  
„Gleich. Nur noch ein paar Küsse …“, murmelte er und wusste genau, dass seine Verlangen den Grimm zu besitzen beschämend war. Sie küssten sich noch ein paar Momente, dann machte Nick sich endgültig los. Er war tatendurstig und Sean musste sich dem beugen.

Später, im Auto, auf dem Weg zu Keller, fragte Sean vorsichtig:  
„Wie geht es von hier aus weiter?“   
Nick antwortete nicht gleich, sondern sah nachdenklich auf die Straße.  
„Mein Leben ist vermutlich zu kurz, um mir darüber Gedanken zu machen, Sean.“  
Erschrocken sah er ihn an, doch Nick lächelte. Nicht traurig oder ergeben, eher weise und vertrauensvoll. In diesem Moment wusste Sean, was er zu tun hatte. Er hatte es in der Hand die Finsternis von Nick fernzuhalten. Was sie eben getan hatten, fiel nicht in diese Kategorie. Was sie getan hatte, füllt die Finsternis eher aus, als sie zu erhellen, jedoch gab es eine Lösung.


	11. Chapter 11

Nick rief Keller noch im Auto an und er versprach sie in seinem Haus zu erwarten. Es war ein nettes, kleines Stadthaus mit gepflegtem Garten. Alles schien korrekt und ehrlich und Sean musste zugeben, dass Charly mit diesem Mann vermutlich einen Glücksgriff getätigt hatte. Wenn seine Obsession den Mörder nach all den Jahren doch noch zu finden, nicht wäre. Doch dafür waren sie ja nun hier.  
Keller erwartete sie schon und ließ sie freundlich in sein Haus. Er wollte ihnen Tee oder Kaffee anbieten, doch sie lehnten ab. Bald würde es dunkel werden und dann mussten sie auf die Jagd gehen.  
Ja, Sean dachte wirklich das Wort „Jagd“, stellte er verwundert und ein wenig erheitert fest.   
Keller führte sie bis ganz nach oben und machte dann die Luke zum Dachgeschoss auf.   
„Da oben ist alles, was ich über die Jahre gesammelt habe. Seht euch alles an und nehmt es von mir aus mit, aber versprecht mir, dass ihr den Mörder findet, wenn ihr dazu in der Lage seid.“  
„Wir finden den Mörder!“, sagte Nick schnell und Sean glaubte es ihm unbedingt.

Unter dem Dach konnte Sean kaum aufrecht stehen und er musste erst ein paarmal niesen, während sich Nick schon wortlos begann durch die Kartons zu wühlen. Es waren eine Menge Fotos darunter, die allerhöchstens interpretationsbedürftige, unscharfe Schatten zeigten. Nick zeigte ihm eines und sah ihn fragend an.  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung was das sein soll …“, musste Sean zugeben.  
„Wenn du mich fragst … lach jetzt nicht … doch es hört sich für mich nach einem Geist an. Gibt es auch Geist-Wesen? Ich meine mal gehört zu haben, dass sich Geister von böser Energie ernähren. Vielleicht ist es deswegen noch immer im Haus? Es kommt zurück um zu Fressen. Wie klingt das?“  
„Nicht absurder wie alles andere. Wir sollten vielleicht noch, bevor wir zum Haus gehen, in den Unterlagen deiner Tante nachschauen.“  
„Werden wir. Hier sieh dir das an. Keller hat aufgelistet, wann er glaubte etwas gesehen oder eher wahrgenommen zu haben. Immer in der Dunkelheit. Er schreibt … nebelähnliche Gestalt. Weißt du was? Lass uns mit ihm reden. Wir nehmen das alles mit ins PD, für alle Fälle. Wir haben jetzt nicht die Zeit alle einzelnen Details zu lesen. Setz Hank da ran, der kann uns helfen.“

Sean nickte und beide gingen nach unten. Er telefonierte und Nick sprach schon mit Keller, als er in das Wohnzimmer kam.  
„… ja genau. Es sah aus wie eine nebelartige Substanz, aber es ist an dieser Stelle des Waldes immer neblig, deswegen war ich mir nie sicher.“  
„Von wo aus haben sie es beobachtet?“, fragte Nick und sah kurz zu Sean, der nickte und damit sagte, dass jemand auf dem Weg war alles abzuholen.  
„Da gibt es einen Sturmkeller, der wohl früher mal zum Haus gehörte. Ich sah ihn mir schon in der Nacht der Morde an und entdeckte da diesen Tunnel, hinter dem Regal. Der Tunnel war damals allerdings noch nicht bis zum Haus gegraben und ich habe den Sinn nicht wirklich verstanden. Aber ich habe ihn zu Ende gegraben, um diesem Ding vielleicht im Haus aufzulauern. Ich lag dort endlose Nächte auf der Lauer – erst letzten Dienstag war ich mal wieder da – doch irgendwie hatte ich immer das Gefühl, dass dieses übernatürliche Wesen merkte, wenn ich anwesend war. Die wenigen Fotos, die ich machen konnte, waren unscharf und viel zu dunkel. Ich hatte sogar Wildkameras installiert, doch die waren jedes Mal zerstört.“  
„Und was könnten die Wort bedeuten, die nach den Morden an den Wänden geschmiert worden waren?“, fragte Sean, denn er war sich sicher, dass sie über deren Bedeutung dem Ganzen auf den Grund kämen.  
„Hm, das ist eine gute Frage und ich habe mir wirklich viele Jahre lang den Kopf darüber zerbrochen und nach Antworten gesucht. Gefunden habe ich nur eine. Ob das die Richtige ist, weiß ich aber auch nicht. Dieses ganze Gebiet war damals, vor sehr langer Zeit in Chinook-Hand. Die Ureinwohner hatten so ihre ganz eigene Tradition dem Geist des Waldes zu besänftigen. Sie opferten ihm …“   
Keller verstummte und lachte irgendwie verlegen. Nick und Sean sahen sich fragend an.  
„Was opferten sie?“, fragte Nick eindringlich.  
„Lacht mich jetzt nicht aus, aber ich fand Informationen, die besagten, dass der Chinook-Stamm Jagd auf sogenannte „Wesen“ machte und diese dann dem Wald opferten, damit er sie weiterhin mit Tieren, Früchten usw. versorgte. Ich habe nicht recht herausgefunden, was Wesen sein sollen, doch das wenige, was ich gefunden habe, sprach dafür, dass sie eine Art Mischung aus Tier und Mensch waren und nur von den Schamanen des Stammes erkannt werden konnten. Vielleicht ist das alles nur eine Legende und ihr könnt alles ausführlich in meinen Unterlagen nachlesen. Ich habe alle Quellen meiner Nachforschung angegeben und ihr könnt sie zurückverfolgen. Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn. Ich habe ewig auf der Lauer gelegen, viele Jahre, um es genau zu sagen, habe mir unzählige, eiskalte Nächte in dem Sturmkeller und in dem Haus um die Ohren geschlagen, doch ich habe den Mörder nie getroffen. Er scheint Scheu zu sein oder einfach nicht an mir interessiert. Ich persönlich vermutete – vermutlich lacht ihr sowieso schon über mich – dass der Mörder ein rachsüchtiger Geist dieser längst vergangenen Opferzeremonie der Chinook Ureinwohner war. Es war dort irgendwie gefangen und erwachte wohl erst wieder so richtig zum Leben, als das Haus gebaut wurde. Denn die Geschichte des Hauses ist eine ganz eigene. Niemand hat darin länger als ein Jahr gewohnt, denn immer wieder geschahen seltsame Ereignisse, Unfälle, teilweise mit Todesfolge, die die Bewohner dazu veranlassten auszuziehen. Es stand auch oft viele Jahre leer, bevor es verkauft wurde. Aber auch Adolfus Martin und sein Sohn wohnten keine sechs Monate darin. Allerdings war es bis dahin noch zu keinem grausamen Mord gekommen. Meine einzige Erklärung besteht darin, dass der Sohn von Martin ein Psychopath war. Es gab viele Gerüchte, dass er in diesem Haus, im Keller, mehr als ein Tier zu Tode gequält hatte und alle meinten damals, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit wäre, bis er sich an Menschen vergeht. Vielleicht hat diese bösartige Energie den Geist ernährt und gestärkt, vielleicht hat es ihn so stark gemacht, dass er selbst dazu in der Lage war zu morden? Die Worte: Dafür werdet ihr sterben. Immer und immer wieder. Beschreiben nur seine tiefgehenden Rachgefühle. Aber vielleicht gibt es auch eine gute Nachricht, die ich euch auch gern noch sagen will, denn ihr beide seid reichlich blass. Es erscheint mir, als wäre der Geist an den nahen Wald und das Haus gebunden. Ich vermute es streunt durch den Forest Park und kommt hin und wieder zum Haus zurück, um sich zu nähren. Wenn ich es überhaupt wahrgenommen habe, dann eher in der Dunkelheit. Zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem die Morde geschahen.“  
„Wann geschahen sie?“, fragte Nick mit rauer Stimme.  
„Genau Mitternacht. Ich weiß, das ist ein Klischee, doch offenbar mögen auch „Geister-Wesen“ Klischees. So, jetzt dürft ihr gern über mich lachen. Keine Sorge, ich bin das gewöhnt. Allerdings hat mich Charlotte in der Hinsicht überrascht. Sie hat zumindest den Eindruck gemacht, als würde sie mir jedes Wort glauben.“ Keller sah schmunzelnd zu Sean, der nur seine Augenbrauen hob. Charly hatte ihm garantiert jedes Wort geglaubt, doch das könnte er dem Mann sicher nicht sagen.  
„Wir lachen nicht, Mister Keller, weil wir wissen, dass manche Dinge einen wirklich kuriosen Anschein machen. Aber wir wissen auch, dass sie sich in den allermeisten Fällen als erklärbar und verständlich herausstellen“, sagte Sean ruhig und gefasst. Der alte Mann lehnte sich mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen zurück und meinte dann:  
„Ja, da mögt ihr recht haben. Ich bin nur erleichtert und erfreut, dass sich endlich mal jemand dieses Falles annimmt. Ihr beide macht einen sehr klugen und hartnäckigen Eindruck auf mich. Ich traue euch zu diesen Fall aufzuklären und bin wirklich froh, dass ich deine Tante kennengelernt habe. Vielleicht ist es möglich, dass sich am Ende meines Lebens mein Wunsch nach Aufklärung doch noch erfüllt und ich nicht mehr jede Nacht mit dem Bild der abgetrennten Gliedmaßen und der blutigen Worte an der Wand aufwache.“  
„Wir werden unser Bestes tun“, sagte Nick zuversichtlich und stand auf.   
„Das tut ihr doch schon. Ich habe genau gemerkt, wie ihr es Charlotte recht machen wollt. Es ist traurig, dass ihr Ende so nah ist, doch sie ist so eine taffe Person, dass ich glaube, dass sie auch das wegstecken kann.“ Er lächelte wehmütig und Nick sah ihn aufmerksam an.  
„Sagen sie ihr nicht, dass wir es wissen!“, sagte Sean nur tonlos.  
„Oh nein, keine Sorge. Ich dachte, ihr wisst es und … macht deswegen auf Liebespaar?“ Irgendwie verwirrt sah der alte Mann sie nun an und Nick gab ein kurzes Schnauben von sich.  
„Es ist kompliziert, Mister Keller“, sagte der Grimm und gab dem Alten die Hand, sich zu verabschieden.  
„Ach nein, ist es eigentlich nicht. Entweder ihr mögt euch oder eben nicht. Dazwischen gibt es nur Freundschaft und seid mir nicht böse, doch ihr seid alles andere als Freunde, Jungs!“, sagte der Mann mit einem frechen Grinsen des Alters, mit dem er sich herausnahm die Wahrheit zu äußern.  
Sean runzelte die Stirn, sagte aber nichts. Auch Nick schwieg.  
„Jemand wird all die Sachen gleich abholen und ins PPD bringen“, sagte Sean dann auf dem Weg zur Tür.  
„Ich bereite alles vor“, versprach der Alte  
„Passt gut auf euch auf, Jungs!“, sagte Keller, als sie das Haus verließen und winkte ihnen hinterher.

 

„Machen wir den Abstecher zum Wohnwagen?“, fragte Nick leise, als er losfuhr.  
„Gute Idee. Hast du schon mal von einem Geist-Wesen gehört oder gelesen, Nick?“  
„Nein, aber ich mache mir wirklich Gedanken, wie ich es töten oder vertreiben soll, wenn wir nichts darüber wissen. Ich hoffe nur, es finden sich Informationen.“  
„Ich hätte eine Idee. Wir brennen das Haus ab, dann hat es keinen Ort zu dem es gehen und sich ernähren kann“, sagte Sean und Nick sah ihn nur schweigend und sehr nachdenklich an.  
„Vielleicht funktioniert das. Wir sollten alles dafür mitnehmen. Aber ich irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass es einen anderen Weg geben muss.“

Einen ganz anderen Weg schlugen sie ein, als Nick den Wohnwagen aufgeschlossen hatte. Kaum hatte er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, konnte sich Sean nicht mehr gegen das Verlangen wehren seinen Detective berühren zu müssen. Er packte Nick an den Schultern und zog ihn heftig an sich.   
Der andere Mann war keineswegs überrascht, sondern küsste ihn sogar zuerst mit einer so großen Gier, dass es Seans Knie waren, die ganz weich wurde. Nicks Mund war hart, seine Zunge fordernd und seine Hände nicht besonders sanft, als er ihm das Hemd aus der Hose riss.  
Verzückt stöhnte Sean auf, als er seine Hände auf der Haut spürte.   
„Was machst du mit mir?“, keuchte Nick plötzlich und machte sich los. Erschrocken sahen sich beide mit geweiteten Augen an. Dann schluckte der Grimm gequält und nahm sich eines der Bücher zur Hand. Sie sprachen nicht und sahen sich all die unendlich erscheinenden Informationsquellen an. Sean hatte das Gefühl zwischen ihnen war flüssiges Öl und es brauchte nur ein Funke und sie würden in die Luft fliegen. Seitdem sie sich geliebt hatten, schien alles noch viel fragiler zu sein. Ihre notdürftig aufrechterhaltene Freundlichkeit im Umgang, ihr Arbeitsverhältnis und selbst ihre natürliche Abscheu voreinander schienen einer puren, instinktiven Empfindung zu unterliegen, die weder er, noch Nick kontrollieren konnte.   
„Da!“, sagte Nick plötzlich, während er auf einen handgeschriebenen Absatz zeigte. Es war dieser raue Tonfall, der Sean schon einmal fast die Selbstbeherrschung gekostet hätte. Er stürmte nach draußen, ließ sein Zauberbiest wogen und musste ein Mal seinen Schmerz und seine Angst in die beginnende Dämmerung brüllen. Als er sich umdrehte, stand Nick an der Tür und sah ihn mitfühlend an.  
„Ich hatte mich schon gefragt, ob du in Ordnung bist, als du eben nicht gewogt bist, als wir … Sex hatten. Aber jetzt bin ich beruhigt. Komm rein, ich denke, ich habe etwas gefunden!“   
Sean musste lachen. Eine absurde Erleichterung und eine wirklich nicht zu erklärende Fassungslosigkeit machten ihn so unbedeutend, dass er für ein paar Momente aufgab. Es war egal was und wer er war. Es gab nur eines was für ihn zählte. Der Grimm.

Nick hatte ein Buch aufgeschlagen und las vor, als er neben ihn trat.

„ … und dann traf ich es. Die Nacht war tief und der Häuptling der Chinook führte mich vom blutbesudelten Altar weg in den Wald hinein. Nebel waberte über den Boden, doch dann formte sich an einer Stelle eine Gestalt. Es hatte Hörner, doch der Häuptling erklärte mir mit Händen und Füßen, dass es viele unterschiedliche Wesensformen haben konnte. Je nachdem, welches Wesen geopfert wurde. Zumindest verstand ich das so. Es griff uns sofort an, doch der Häuptling hielt es mit der Fackel auf Abstand. Ich fragte ihn, wie es zu töten wäre, denn eigentlich war es ja schon tot. Er hielt die Fackel vor mein Gesicht und sah mich bedeutsam an.  
Feuer? Fragte ich, doch er schüttelte den Kopf und bedeutete mir zu folgen. Umso näher wir seinem Zeltdorf kamen, umso weniger Interesse zeigte das Geistwesen an uns.   
Sind es die Menschen? Fragte ich, doch wieder schüttelte er nur den Kopf und deutete auf seine Ohren. Ich lauschte angestrengt und hörte allerlei menschliche Laute. Ich hörte Männer streiten, Kinder heulen und Frauen lachen. Und irgendwo hörte ich es tief und lustvoll stöhnen und ich hörte das Klatschen von Haut an Haut. Wenn er doch nur meine Sprache gesprochen hätte! Ich wusste nicht, was er mir sagen wollte. Vielleicht, dass man den Geist nicht töten kann? Wieder wedelte er mit seiner Fackel und versuchte mir etwas zu sagen. Ein Pfeil durchbohrte plötzlich den Hals des Häuptlings und die Fackel fiel zu Boden. Ein anderer Stamm hatte den Stamm der Chinook angegriffen und ich musste zusehen, dass ich aus der Schusslinie kam. Wochen später, als ich zu dem Ort zurückkam, gab es dort weder den Altar, noch Menschen. Nur den Wesens-Geist traf ich wieder. Ich versuchte ihn mit Feuer zu bekämpfen. Es hielt ihn auf Abstand, doch es tötete ihn nicht. Irgendwann musste ich die Gegend verlasse. Ich habe nie herausgefunden, wie ein Wesens-Geist zu töten ist. Wie tötet man etwas, was schon tot ist und sich von Hass ernährt?  
John William Grimm 1792“

 

Nick sah Sean an. Er konnte in den Augen des Grimms sehen, dass er ebenso wenig verstand wie sein Vorfahren. Sean allerdings hatte es verstanden, doch er konnte es nicht aussprechen, weil es absurd war. Das Geist-Wesen oder Wesens-Geist war nur mit einer Sache zu vertreiben. Mit Liebe. Nicht mit Sex, nicht mit Gewalt, nicht mit Freude, nicht mit Feuer. Mit echter Liebe. Doch, um das zu praktizieren, müsste Nick ihn ebenso lieben wie er ihn. Über diese Tatsache war sich Sean jedoch ganz und gar nicht sicher. Ja, sie fühlten sich zueinander hingezogen und Nick reagierte körperlich stark auf ihn, doch ob das etwas mit tiefen Gefühlen zu tun hatte, war fraglich. Vielleicht war alles nur eine verdrehte Sache, die sich auflösen würde, sobald Nick wieder mit Juliette vereint war.  
„Ideen?“, fragte Nick leise.  
„Versuchen wir es mit dem Feuer …“, erwiderte er belegt und sah die Enttäuschung in Nicks Augen. Als sie ein paar Dinge in das Auto packten, fragte ihn der Grimm:  
„Warum verstehe ich es ebenso wenig wie mein Vorfahre? Warum sind Grimms in manchen Dingen … irgendwie blind?“  
„Weil es die Grimms schützt, Nick.“  
Denn wenn du wahrhaft lieben würdest, ein Wesen wie mich noch dazu, würde es dich verletzlich machen und das wäre für einen Grimm alles andere als von Vorteil, hätte er anfügen können, doch er schwieg. Vielleicht würde das Feuer das Ding für eine lange Zeit vertreiben.   
„Ich nehme damit an, dass mein Stalker auch nichts mit Martin aka Keller oder aber dem Geist-Wesen aus dem Forest Park zu tun hat“, stellte Nick fest, während sie erneut auf dem Weg zum Mörderhaus waren. Monroe hatten sie nicht Bescheid gesagt, denn der könnte auch nicht helfen. Allerdings hatte ihm Nick eine Nachricht geschrieben, damit das Blutbad sich auf den Weg zum Wohnwagen machte, um dort noch mal ausführlich nach Informationen zu suchen.  
Sean war ein wenig unwohl, denn er traute Monroe zu die richtigen Schlüsse aus dem Text zu ziehen.   
„Nein, das denke ich auch. Aber wir werden uns darum kümmern, wenn wir das hier erledigt haben, Nick!“ Verdammt, warum klang er, als würde er dem Grimm ein Abschiedsgeschenk versprechen?


	12. Chapter 12

Als sie zum Haus kamen, war es schon dunkel. Sie nahmen alles mit was sie brauchten, um ein Feuer zu legen und gingen zum Sturmkeller, um über den Tunnel ins Haus zu gelangen. Nick hatte vorgeschlagen keine elektrischen Lampen zu benutzen und Sean stimmte zu. In der Dunkelheit würden sie so kein gutes Ziel abgegeben. War es das, was Nick so zu ihm hinzog? Seine Dunkelheit, in der sich der Grimm so gut verstecken konnte? Seans Gedanken schweiften ab, während sie durch den Tunnel schlichen. Jeder von ihnen hatte eine Fackel dabei, die sie noch nicht angezündet hatten, um sich nicht gleich anzukündigen. Vielleicht war das Haus noch leer, denn schließlich war es noch über eine Stunde bis Mitternacht.   
Als sie den Keller des Hauses betraten, verspürte Sean wieder diese eigenartige Atmosphäre des Ortes.   
Hier unten hatte der Sohn des Metzgers Tiere gequält und Nick zeigte ihm wortlos, indem er kurz sein Handy aufleuchten ließ, das Wort an der Wand: IHR  
Leise und ohne zu sprechen, liefen sie durch die Hausruine. Dank ihrer scharfen Sinne gingen sie Schutt und Müll aus dem Weg. In der obersten Etage, sagte Nick dann plötzlich:  
„Es ist noch nicht hier. Wir sollten uns auf die Lauer legen und warten.“  
„Vielleicht besser unten im Keller?“, schlug Sean vor.  
„Nein, genau hier!“ Nick machte wieder sein Handy an und leuchtete an die Wand, an der das Wort: STERBEN prangte. „Ich denke, dieser Ort ist am wichtigsten, weil ich denke, dass hier der Mord begangen wurde. Sieh dir das Wort an. Es ist von allem am dicksten und mit dem meisten Blut geschrieben. Hier frisst es gewissermaßen.“  
Nick hatte recht.  
„In Ordnung.“ Sean lehnte sich an ein Fensterbrett und sah hinaus in die Nacht.  
„Und jetzt wäre ich dir sehr verbunden, wenn du mir sagen würdest, wie ich es töten kann, Sean.“  
Er erstarrte. Warum nur unterschätzte er Nick immerzu? Wenn er ihn lesen konnte, warum sollte es nicht auch umgekehrt so sein. Verdammt.  
„Versuchen wir das Feuer, Nick!“ Ein Mond kam hervor und spendete wenigstens einen Hauch silbriges Licht, welches nun in den Raum fiel. Nick machte ein aufgebrachtes Geräusch und kam ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu.  
„Sag es mir. Ich weiß, dass du es verstanden hast. Sag es! Wir müssen es vernichten und das nicht, weil wir dem alten Mann oder deiner Tante einen Gefallen schulden.“  
„Nein, du musst es vernichten, weil du ein Grimm bist. Ich verstehe das, doch du kannst es nicht vernichten, Nick. Nur vertreiben. Vorläufig.“  
„Ich kann es vernichten, doch du musst mir sagen wie.“ Sean seufzte tief und es klang leidender, als er beabsichtigt hatte. Nick stand nun dicht vor ihm und griff nach seiner Hand. Sie war sehr warm und schloss sich wieder auf diese feste Art um seine, dass er es nicht wagte, sie ihm zu entziehen. Andererseits bräuchte ihm der Grimm nur einen kräftigen Schubs geben und er würde nach hinten durch das Fenster stürzen und sich vermutlich das Genick brechen.  
„Nick …“  
„Sag es!“  
„Das Geist-Wesen ernährt sich von Hass, von Rachegefühlen und von bösartigen Energie und …“  
„... durch Liebe?“, sagte Nick jäh und wieder so kratzig, dass sich unerwartet eine heftige Erregung in Seans Körpermitte zu sammeln begann.  
„Es klingt absurd und …“  
„Nein, Sean, gar nicht. Es klingt logisch. Na ja, zumindest wie logisch sich eben Sachen über rachsüchtige Geister anhören. Vielleicht wollte der Häuptling das meinem Vorfahren erklären, doch wusste selbst nicht wie. Das Feuer wollte er vielleicht als eine Metapher nehmen und all diese menschlichen Geräusche, die von Liebe und vielleicht auch dem Gegenteil zeugten, sollten seine Erklärung unterstützen? Doch was heißt das genau? Muss es Liebe spüren, um endgültig zu verschwinden?“  
Sean konnte kaum noch atmen. Diese Atmosphäre brachte ihn ihm den Verstand. Sein Zauberbiest war nicht mehr zu unterdrücken, doch Nick störte das im Moment überhaupt nicht. Er hatte sich selbst gefragt, warum er während ihres gigantischen Liebesspiels nicht wogen musste. Dabei hatte er es auf seine Furcht vor Nick geschoben, doch wusste er nun woran es lag. Er musste nicht nur diese natürliche Angst vor ihm haben, sondern er musste auch diese menschliche Liebe für ihn fühlen, wie jetzt in diesem Moment. Nick verstand es immer noch nicht.   
Es musste die Liebe eines Grimms sein, die das Wesen töten könnte. Nicht seine Liebe. Nicht irgendeine Liebe.  
„Müssen wir uns hier lieben, um …“ Nick versuchte immer noch mit Worten eine richtige Strategie zu finden, um das Geist-Wesen zu vernichten.  
„Vielleicht reichen die Wort: Ich liebe dich, Nick.“, sagte Sean matt. Nick verstummte. Er kam noch näher und griff auch nach seiner anderen Hand.  
„Das tust du …“, flüsterte der Grimm und dann fühlte er Nicks weiche Lippen auf seinem Mund. Vielleicht müsste Nick mit Juliette hierher kommen und sich ihre Liebe füreinander gestehen, dass das Wesen sie spüren konnte, doch mit ihm würde es nicht funktionieren.  
Ganz gegen seine traurigen Gedanken ließ Sean den Kuss intensiver werden. Wieder dauerte es nicht lange und zwischen ihnen brannte diese unnatürliche Gier, die nichts mit selbstloser Liebe zu tun hatte. Nick stöhnte ihn seinen Mund, während er ihn hart und unnachgiebig an sich presste, um seinen Unterleib an seinem zu spüren. Keiner dachte mehr an das Geist-Wesen, was sie erwarteten, als sie sich ungeduldig und unter schwerem Keuchen gegenseitig die Hosen nach unten rissen. Dabei offenbart der Grimm eine so zielsichere Gnadenlosigkeit, dass sich wieder diese erbärmliche Furcht seines Zauberbiestes unter Seans Lust mischte. Wieder wogte er und verspürte dabei diese skurrile Liebe zu Nick, die er selbst nicht richtig verstehen konnte. Nick hatte sich mit seinen Armen auf das Fensterbrett gestützt und seine Lenden für ihn geöffnet. Mit einem leichten Schwindel und dem absolut sicheren Wissen, dass das sein Tod sein würde, drang er in ihn ein. Nick krümmte sich ein wenig zusammen und gab ein unregelmäßiges Stöhnen von sich, was Sean verriet, dass es der Schmerz und gleichzeitig die Lust war, die den Grimm so haltlos machte. Als er komplett in ihm war, konnte sich Sean für Momente nicht bewegen, weil er befürchten musste, dass es dann schon gleich vorbei sein würde. Eine unnatürliche Kälte hatte sich um sie gelegt, doch keiner der beiden merkte es. Nick stöhnte laut und hemmungslos und erregte ihn damit so, dass ihm Sean schließlich den Mund zuhielt.  
„Sei still!“, knurrte er ihn dunkel an. Er konnte spüren, wie er den Kopf schüttelte und musste so seine Hand vor Nicks Mund lassen. Betont langsam bewegte er sich in ihm und fühlte ein Zittern nach dem anderen durch den Körper des Grimms laufen. Als Sean glaubte, etwas wahrzunehmen, unterbrach er seine Bewegung für ein paar Augenblicke und nahm seine Hand von Nicks Mund. Der schnappte nach Luft und beendete es mit einem kehligen Laut, dem Sean nicht mehr widerstehen konnte. Er presste seinen Unterarm vor Nicks Mund, der seine Zähne hinein schlug. Beide stöhnten schmerzerfüllt und erschrocken auf, doch es war nicht mehr zu stoppen. Sean konnte nicht mehr aufhören sich zu bewegen. Er wollte Nick weh tun und ihn gleichzeitig lieben. Diese Diskrepanz brachte ihn schließlich sogar dazu hilflos zu schluchzen, während er sich in ihn ergoss. Nick schrie gedämpft in einer Mischung aus Pein und Lust. Wieder zuckte Nicks Körper so heftig zusammen, dass es Sean wirklich Angst machte. Mit einem schrecklichen Geräusch, etwas zwischen Keuchen, Stöhnen und Weinen ejakulierte Nick, ohne sich zu berühren. Alles an ihm zitterte, ebenso wie Seans Herz und Verstand, der nicht begriff, was hier geschah.

 

Unerwartet entglitt Nick ihm und wäre einfach zu Boden gerutscht, wenn er ihn nicht gerade noch aufgefangen hatte.  
„Was … ist mit dir?“, fragte er ihn angstvoll.  
„Nick?!“ Der Grimm lag fast bewegungslos in seinen Armen aber er spürte dessen schnellen und kräftigen Herzschlag direkt an seiner Brust.  
„Sieh dich um …“, flüsterte Nick mit schwacher Stimme, die aber überaus befriedigt klang.   
Sean drehte den Kopf zur Seite und sah das Geist-Wesen. Es hatte in etwa seine Größe, war dünn und hatte eine milchig-neblige Struktur. Seine Schnauze war lang und es hatte seltsame, viereckige Ohren. Er kannte kein Wesen, was so aussah, wusste aber, dass schon viele ausgestorben waren. Vielleicht war das eins von ihnen. Es stand in einem Abstand von etwa zwei Metern schräg neben ihnen und Sean bekam den Eindruck nicht los, dass es ihnen die ganze Zeit zugesehen hatte. Aber es griff sie nicht an, schien sie nur anzusehen und zu warten. Sein Kopf war wie fragend schief gelegt und dann sprach Nick.  
„Ich fühle es … ich liebe … ein Wesen. Dich Sean … es ist das, was es vernichtet. Ich liebe dich …“   
Mit diesen Worten war es wohl zufrieden, denn es verblasste direkt vor ihren Augen. Ganz ohne Kampf, nur mit Liebe. Und Sean begriff, dass Nick es besser verstanden hatte, als er selbst. Es ging nicht um die Liebe eines Grimms, sondern um die Liebe eines Grimms für ein Wesen. Es hätte nichts gebracht, wenn Nick zu Juliette gesagt hätte, wie sehr er sie liebte und es sogar so gemeint hätte.   
Vor Überraschung stand ihm der Mund offen aber Nick hielt er ganz fest. Noch eine lange Zeit, bis es zu kalt wurde. Sie zogen sich schweigend an und Nick trat unten einfach die Bretter der Tür weg. Sean rief die Feuerwehr an und dann zündeten sie vorsichtshalber das Haus doch noch an.   
Seit diesem Liebesgeständnis hatten sie kaum gesprochen. Sean war absolut sprachlos über die Entwicklung. Denn sie kollidierte extrem mit seinem Vorhaben. Doch als er Nick schließlich unweit von Monroes Haus absetzte und Nick ihm einen kurzen aber sehr liebevollen Kuss gab, beschloss er die Sache trotz allem durchzuziehen. Weil er alles tun würde, um Nick zu beschützen und das ging nicht, wenn er zuließ, dass er ihn zurückliebte. Der Grimm brauchte ein Leben außerhalb dieser finsteren Welt, in der sie beide heute Nacht zusammen waren, inklusive der körperlichen Gelüste.   
„Gute Nacht, Nick!“, sagte er rau, als der Grimm schon längst in Monroes Haus verschwunden war.

 

Sean schlief schlecht, träumte wirres Zeug und erwachte mehr als einmal mit rasendem Herzschlag. Kaum war die Zeit angemessen, rief er Charly an, um sich mit ihr zum Frühstück zu verabreden. Sie würde heute die Stadt verlassen und er wollte sie vorher noch einmal sehen. Von Nick hörte er nichts und er wollte ihn sowieso aus all den zukünftigen Geschehnissen raushalten, soweit es ihn und seine Familie betraf.  
Tante Charly war erfreut und so würden sie sich in einer Stunde im Restaurant des Four Seasons treffen. Im Licht des sonnigen Tages fragte sich Sean allerdings, ob sein Vorhaben richtig war. Doch gerade, weil es um Licht ging, konnte es nur richtig sein. Oder?  
Nick liebte ihn wirklich, sonst hätte die Geistervertreibung in der letzten Nacht nicht funktioniert. Und er liebte Nick und trotzdem gab es keinen gemeinsamen Weg für sie beide. Nicht, wenn er Nick helfen wollte und das musste er.

 

Seine Tante sah ihm hocherfreut entgegen und küsste ihn liebevoll auf beide Wangen.  
„Mein Liebhaber hat sich schon gemeldet und gesagt, dass ihr bei ihm ward und alles über den Fall wissen wolltet. Konntet ihr ihm helfen? Er macht sich ein wenig Sorgen um euch, musst du wissen.“ Sie klang aufgeräumt und neugierig und ganz gegen seine Art, griff er nach ihrer dicklichen Hand und hielt sie, so wie es Nick bei ihm tat, um ihn zu bändigen.  
„Wir haben uns gestern Nacht darum gekümmert.“ In einer abgeschwächten, jugendfreien Version musste er dann Charly alles erzählen und die lauschte ihm sichtlich begierig.  
„Nick liebt dich also. Ich wusste es. Ich habe es sofort gewusst. Oh mein kleiner Sean, ich freue mich so für dich und …“  
„Nein, Tante. Es wird keine Zukunft für ihn und mich geben. Ich muss dich leider enttäuschen, auch wenn du den richtigen Riecher hattest und auch wenn du vielleicht keinen Fehler begangen hast uns beide zueinander hinzutreiben. Er ist ein Grimm und ich bin …“  
„Blödsinn, Sean! Das sind idiotische Vorurteile unserer Familie: Ich dachte, du wärst schlauer!“, fauchte sie ungehalten.  
„Nein, so einfach ist es nicht Charly. Ich weiß manchmal nicht, ob ich ihn töten oder lieben will und Nick geht es ebenso. Wir stehen immer auf der Schneide einer absolut scharfen Klingen und vielleicht stürzt einer von uns eines Tages auf der falschen Seite nach unten“, versuchte er ihr leise zu erklären, was er selbst verstand. Dazwischen war noch viel mehr, für das er aber noch längst keine Worte hatte.  
„Du musst keine Angst vor ihm haben. Er wird dir nichts tun“, sagte sie im Brustton der absoluten Überzeugung.  
„Tante, er und ich … wir sind keine gewöhnlichen Menschen und …“  
„Mach es doch nicht immer so kompliziert. Du denkst zu viel, Sean. Hör endlich auf damit und gibt ein wenig mehr deiner Intuition nach.“ Er sah sie lange an und auch Tante Charlys Blick war streng und unnachgiebig.  
„Ich kann ihn nur beschützen, wenn ich mich von ihm fernhalte. Sind wir zusammen, geraten wir beide immer tiefer in den Strudel der Dunkelheit. Kannst du das nicht sehen? Ich bin kein Mensch, Charly, hör auf mich zu einem machen zu wollen.“ Seine Worte waren hart aber leise. Seine Tante seufzte leidend und schniefte dann sogar leicht.  
„Oh nein, bitte keine Tränen, Tante. Du weißt, das hat bei mir noch nie funktioniert. Sag mir lieber welche Aufgabe Eric dir gegeben hat.“  
„Ich sagte, ich habe ihn abgewiesen.“  
„Ich habe es gehört. Trotzdem hat er zu dir etwas gesagt. Was war es?“  
„Er sagte, ich sollte Kontakt mit seinem Spion aufnehmen, der mich über den Grimm informieren wird. Dieser Spion überwacht auch dich. Er nennt sich Ace und ist im Road Inn zu finden. Zimmernummer 56.“  
„Danke. Ich kümmere mich darum. Sonst noch was?“  
„Sei nicht so kaltschnäuzig, Sean. Ich kann sehen wie du leidest und du bist so ein dummer, kleiner Junge. Lass mich mit Nick sprechen, ich werde ihm ausreden auf dich zu hören!“, forderte sie mutig.  
„Er wird nicht auf mich hören, Tante. Er ist ein Grimm. Kein Grimm hört auf ein Wesen, selbst, wenn es nur zur Hälfte eines ist“, entgegnete er matt und müde.  
„Ach Sean ….“, jammerte sie leise und tätschelte seine Hand liebevoll.  
„Warum kannst du dir nicht gestatten geliebt zu werden? Warum fällt es dir nur so unendlich schwer zu glauben, dass dich jemand liebt. Und gerade ein Grimm … jemand, der weiß was du bist … und du weist ihn ab, weil du Angst hast seiner Liebe nicht würdig zu sein?“  
„Nein, weil ich ihn schützen will, wie ich es dir erklärt habe …“  
„Das ist nur die halbe Wahrheit und das weißt du auch. Aber mach dir doch endlich mal klar, dass du gut genug bist geliebt zu werden. Nur weil sich mein Bruder damit schwer getan hat, heißt das nicht, dass du keine Liebe verdienst.“  
Sean schluckte die Rührung nach unten und machte sich von ihr los.  
„Lass uns frühstücken. Ich habe heute noch eine Menge zu tun, Tante Charly.“  
Sie beugte sich seufzend seinem Willen. Als er ihr anbot sie später zum Flughafen zu bringen, wimmelte sie ihn ab. Das würde ihr Liebhaber tun. Sean hatte ein paarmal überlegt sie auf ihren baldigen Tod anzusprechen, doch er ließ es ein. Wenn es Tante Charly wichtig gewesen wäre, hätte sie sich dazu geäußert. So würde sie ihn wenigstens in dem bizarren Wissen verlassen, dass ihr geliebter Neffe von einem Grimm geliebt wurde. Er musste ihr versprechen sich bei Herbert Keller zu melden und ihm alles zu erzählen. Er versprach es gern.  
„Ich verstehe, dass du Nick nicht mitgebacht hast und es schmerzt ein wenig, dass ich mich nicht bei ihm verabschieden kann, doch du wirst das für mich tun, ja? Grüß ihn ganz lieb und sag ihm, dass er dich auf keinen Fall aufgeben soll! Wehe du richtest ihm das nicht aus! Versprich es, mein Junge!“  
Sean versprach es ihr, weniger gern.  
„Und vielleicht sehen wir uns alle bald wieder.“ Er küsste sie liebevoll zum Abschied und spürte, als er sie verließ, dass er sie nie wieder sehen würde. Sean drehte sich um und winkte ihr freundlich, ganz gegen seine Art.

 

Dann führte er ein Telefongespräch, was ihn Mut kostete.  
„Was willst du denn?“  
„Ich muss mit dir reden, Juliette.“ Juliette am anderen Ende des Telefons schwieg irritiert.  
„Aber … ich glaube, wir haben uns nichts zu sagen“, sagte sie zögernd.  
„Es geht nicht um uns. Es geht um Nick. Es sollte dich interessieren. Ich warten 14 Uhr im südlichen Woodstock Park Richtung Schule auf dich. Ich denke, ein Treffen in der Öffentlichkeit kommt deinem Wunsch entgegen.“  
Sie sagte zu, klang aber alles andere als begeistert.

 

Dann fuhr Sean ins PD und war erstaunt dort Hank und Nick bei der Durchsicht von Kellers Unterlagen vorzufinden. Sie grüßten ihn als wäre nichts vorgefallen. Weil er nicht wusste, was Nick seinem Partner über den Fall erzählt hatte, überließ er ihm das Sprechen.  
„Was so ein bisschen Feuer ausmachen kann …“, sagte Nick beiläufig und sortierte die unscharfen Fotos.  
„Aber nun dürfte es vorbei sein. Soweit ich gehört habe, war die Stadt ganz froh, diesen Schandfleck auf so angenehme Weise loszuwerden.“  
„Sie hat dem 90Jahre altem Mister Martin schon ein Angebot unterbreitet, habe ich gehört“, warf Hank grinsend ein. „Angeblich will man alles platt machen und diesen Ort dem Forest Park zurückgeben.“ Sean erleichterte es davon zu hören. Auf jeden Fall würde er den Fall weiterverfolgen und soweit es in seiner Macht stand, verhindern, dass dort jemals wieder ein Haus gebaut wurde.  
„Und ich habe schon mit Herbert Keller gesprochen und ihm alles erzählt. Er war sehr begeistert und hat mich gleich zum Kaffee eingeladen, damit ich ihm alles genau berichte“, sagte der Grimm beiläufig und grinste dabei vor sich hin. Sean musste unauffällig nach Luft schnappen. Blut stieg in seine Wangen und als er das Lächeln in Nicks Augen sah, dieses Glitzern und das weiche Schmunzeln auf seinen Lippen, drehte er sich abrupt um und lief in sein Büro. Über seine Schulter rief er noch:  
„Fein, grüß ihn von mir!“  
„Mache ich gern, Captain!“  
Hoffentlich hörte Hank Griffin nicht die Wärme in Nicks Stimme, dachte er besorgt, als er sich mit weichen Knien dankbar auf seinem Stuhl niederließ. Nach dem, was eben geschehen war, war Sean sich sicher, dass sein Vorhaben doch richtig war. Wo würde das sonst enden?  
Mühsam unterbrach er sein Starren nach draußen, ertappte sich aber doch wieder dabei, als Hank kurz den Raum verließ. Sofort sah Nick zu ihm, doch er schüttelte den Kopf. Während er so tat, als wenn er arbeitete, versuchte er konzentriert einen Plan für das Gespräch mit Juliette zu machen. Außerdem überlegte er, wie er Nick am besten die Worte seiner Tante überbringen könnte, ohne sie ihm zu sagen. Nichts passte zusammen und er hatte das Gefühl, umso länger er darüber nachdachte, umso komplizierter wurde alles.   
Schließlich stand er auf. Bis zu dem Treffen mit Juliette hatte er noch genug Zeit dem Road Inn einen Besuch abzustatten. Nick sah ihn fragend an, doch da Hank neben ihm saß, gab er ihm keine Antwort. Als er das PPD verließ, nahm er ein eigenartiges Gefühl mit. Es war kein übles Gefühl, musste er zugeben. Ganz und gar nicht. Es war eher versöhnlich und verlockend. Was, wenn es doch anders sein würde? Was, wenn es zwischen Nick und ihm funktionieren würde? Was, wenn er sich irrte und Nick mehr schadete, als ihm half, wenn er die Stadt verließ?  
Was war, wenn Nick ihn hier mehr brauchte, als er begriff? Was war, wenn Nick viel klüger war, als er selbst?

 

Bis zum Road Inn quälte er sich mit Zweifeln dieser Art. Dann schaltete er um auf den Zauberbiestmodus, in dem es ihm leichter fiel diesem Ace zu begegnen. Ace stellte sich als ein Hundjäger heraus. Nach einem kurzen und unfreundlichen Gespräch mit ihm, kam es zum Kampf. Sean zögerte keine Sekunde, als er die Chance hatte ihn zu töten. Er hielt seinen Arm solange fest um seinen Hals, bis er spürte, wie sein Atem nachließ. Er wartete weitere Sekunden, bis auch das Herz aufhörte zu schlagen und spürte in dieser Zeit die Wunde an seinem Unterarm, die Nick ihn mit seinen Zähnen beigebracht hatte. Gewalt und Liebe lagen so nahe beieinander. Gerade zwischen Nick und ihm. Wie schnell konnte man die Seite wechseln. Wie schnell könnte er Nick in so einem intimen Moment töten? Wie schnell könnte der Grimm ihn sterben lassen?   
Nein, sein Entschluss stand fest. Nur so war Nick zu schützen. Nicht er konnte ihn im Licht halten, denn er war das Gegenteil. Das bewies er gerade, in dem er kaltblütig ein Wesen tötete, auch wenn er gute Gründe dafür hatte.   
Nachdem er sich vom Tod des Spions seines Bruders überzeugt hatte, rief er jemanden an, der die Leiche beseitigen würde.

Lange bevor er sich mit Juliette traf, saß Sean auf der Parkbank und ging gedanklich alle möglichen und unmöglichen Optionen durch. Vielleicht müsste es nicht für immer sein. Vielleicht könnte er zurück kommen, wenn Nick und Juliette wieder zusammengefunden hatten, ohne dass er ein Störfaktor sein würde.  
Auch Juliette kam lange vor der Zeit auf ihn zu und das überraschte Sean wirklich. Offenbar war sie sehr über sein Anliegen beunruhigt, was verständlich war, in Anbetracht ihrer unfreiwilligen Vergangenheit.  
„Du bist auch schon da. Dann ist es ja sehr dringend, oder?“, sagte sie. Ihr Tonfall war nüchtern und kühl. Nichts anderes hatte er erwartet und eigentlich brauchte er genau das, um sagen zu können, was er sagen musste.  
„Es ist dringend. Es geht um Nick …“  
„Das sagtest du schon. Können wir gleich zum Punkt kommen? Meine Mittagspause kann ich nicht ewig hinauszögern.“ Als ob er sich je in Banalitäten verlöre, dachte er verstimmt.  
„Gib Nick eine Chance. Gib eurer Beziehung eine Chance und versuche auf Nick zuzugehen“, sagte er, ohne einen bestimmten Ausdruck im Tonfall. Juliette sah ihn trotzdem skeptisch an.  
„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das noch angeht. Oder denkst du, Nick ist kein guter Cop, wenn er keine Beziehung hat?“ Ihre Frage war lächerlich, doch der Blick ihrer Augen war klug. Er sollte nicht den Fehler machen ihr Oberflächlichkeit zu unterstellen.  
„Das wäre ein gutes Argument und ich würde gern sagen: Ja, so ist es. Aber mir geht es um etwas anderes. Ich weiß, was ein Grimm ist und ich weiß, wie finster die Welt eines Grimms mitunter aussehen kann. Deshalb braucht er dringend Licht. Und du bist Nicks Licht. Er liebt dich immer noch, das weißt du, Juliette. Und nach allem, was uns aufgezwungen wurde, nach allem, was uns dreien widerfahren ist, kann ich sehen, dass du ihn immer noch liebst. Vielleicht braucht ihr noch Zeit, doch ich würde dich bitte, Nick und euch beiden eine Chance zu geben.“   
Sean versuchte einfühlsam zu klingen, eindringlich und ehrlich interessiert. Die Realität war eine andere. Der Drang sie auf der Stelle zu töten war stark. Er mochte Juliette nicht besonders und das war schon so, bevor Adalind ihn und sie manipuliert hatte. Vielleicht lag es an den Umständen. Daran, dass Nick sie liebte und mit ihr zusammen sein konnte, im Gegensatz zu ihm. Auf jeden Fall kostete ihn dieses Gespräch eine Menge an Selbstbeherrschung.  
„Und das sagst du mir, weil du ein schlechtes Gewissen hast? Oder weil du sein Chef bist?“  
„Ich habe kein schlechtes Gewissen, weil es nicht meine freie Entscheidung war mich auf dich einzulassen“, gab er kalt zurück. Sie verengte die Augen und schwieg.  
„Aber ich sage es, weil ich weiß, dass Nick ein guter Kerl ist. Er ist ein ausgezeichneter Detective und ja, ich befürchte, dass er ein wenig aus der Bahn gerät, umso länger er in emotionalen Dingen auf sich allein gestellt ist.“ Wieder sah sie ihn merkwürdig an und er begriff, dass sie ihm misstraute, weil sie seine Absichten nicht verstehen konnte. Er seufzte leise und sagte dann in versöhnlichem Tonfall:  
„Gut, ich sage dir, warum ich mit dir spreche. Ich war mal wie Nick. So ähnlich jedenfalls. Auch ich durchlebte so ziemlich düstere eine Phase und niemand hielt mich auf oder zeigte mir einen anderen Weg. Du siehst das Ergebnis und so verächtlich wie du mich ansiehst, verstehe ich das sehr gut. Willst du, dass es Nick so geht? Ich denke nicht, denn du liebst ihn. Und er dich. Also versucht euch einfach wieder zusammenzuraffen.“  
„Okayyyyy“, sagte sie gedehnt und sah ihn ein bisschen verwirrt an, als er von der Bank aufstand.  
„Ich nehme an, du möchtest nicht, dass ich unser Gespräch Nick gegenüber erwähne?“, fragte Juliette und er nickte nur kurz. Auch sie stand auf und gemeinsam gingen sie zum Ausgang des Parks. Bevor sie sich trennten, hielt sie ihn noch am Arm fest.  
„Du magst ihn, oder?“ Sean erstarrte und konnte nicht mal blinzeln. Nach ein paar Schocksekunden entzog er ihr seinen Arm und gab ihr keine Antwort. Er drehte sich einfach um und ging, doch er wusste, dass Juliette vielleicht etwas von seinen Gefühlen für Nick ahnte. Verdammt!   
Es wurde wirklich Zeit Portland zu verlassen.

Als er zurück ins PD kam, waren Nick und Hank weg. Auch er ging, denn es gab noch eine ganze Menge zu organisieren, bevor er Portland verlassen konnte. Noch immer nicht hatte er allerdings entschieden auf welche Weise er sich von Nick verabschieden konnte und wie er ihm Tante Charlys Worte übermitteln konnte

 

Er müsste Nick einen Brief schreiben, dachte Sean noch, als er den Fahrstuhl verließ und den Flur betrat, der zu seiner Wohnung führte.  
Neben seiner Wohnungstür saß der Grimm auf dem Boden und sah ihm mit unergründlichem Ausdruck im Gesicht entgegen.  
„Gehst du mir etwa aus dem Weg, Captain?“, fragte Nick aber sogleich und stand auf, als er näher kam.  
„Mache ich den Eindruck? Falls ja, tut es mir leid. Ich hatte eine Menge Sachen zu erledigen.“  
„Sachen wie …?“, forderte sein Detective zu wissen und folgte ihm in die Wohnung, ohne, dass er es hätte auf plausible Art hätte verhindern können.  
„Sachen, wie mich um deinen Stalker zu kümmern.“  
Nick sah ihn aufmerksam an und nickte dann. Der Grimm wollte gar nicht genau wissen, was er mit ihm gemacht hatte und das war auch besser so.  
„Wie geht es dem Tantchen?“, fragte er dann eine ganze Spur entspannter.  
„Ist abgereist, gen Indien“, erwiderte er desinteressiert.  
„Was? Und das sagst du mir nicht? Ich hätte mich gern von ihr verabschiedet und du wusstest das!“, brummte Nick ziemlich ungehalten.  
„Ja, ich weiß, Aber dafür war keine Zeit mehr und …“  
„Welche Verschwörung habt ihr ausgeheckt?“  
Unwillkürlich musste Sean schmunzeln.   
„Du spinnst, Nick. Sie ist eine alte Frau. Gut, sie ist gerissen, clever und skrupellos. Nichtsdestotrotz ist sie nur eine kranke, alte Frau, die in ihren letzten Wochen noch ein wenig Freude haben will. Ich soll dich übrigens von ihr grüßen.“   
„Und du sollst mir gar nichts ausrichten, Captain?“ Sean hatte Nick absichtlich den Rücken zugedreht, um ihn gar nicht erst zu so einer Frage zu ermuntern, doch Nick schien zu spüren, dass da noch mehr war. Nervös zog er seine Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne und biss darauf herum.  
„Sean?!“ Nicks Stimme wurde ungeduldiger und so drehte er sich seufzend um.  
„Natürlich soll ich dir etwas ausrichten. Ich soll dir sagen, der schicke Anzug stand dir ziemlich gut und du solltest das öfter tragen. Weiterhin soll ich dir sagen, dass du der attraktivste und reizvollste Mann bist, den sie je getroffen hat und wenn sie jünger wäre … ich erspare dir den Rest. Ich soll dir sagen, dass du wundervoll bist, so menschlich und so herzlich, dass es eine Schande ist, dass du ein Grimm sein musst …“ Während Sean all das sagte, was er selbst von Nick dachte, konnte er dabei zusehen, wie weich Nicks Mienenspiel wurde. Seine Augen weiteten sich und begannen wieder auf diese unwiderstehliche Art zu glänzend. Seine Wimpern flatterten ungläubig und seine Lippen standen ein wenig offen, während seine Augen auf seinem Mund lagen. Nick war gerührt und scheute sich nicht das zu zeigen.  
„Ich soll dir sagen, dass du niemals aufhören sollst an das Gute in dir selbst zu glauben und ich soll dir sagen …“ Seans Stimme brach und er musste einen Moment innehalten, um seiner Erregung Herr zu werden.  
„Was?“, flüsterte Nick rau und war dicht vor ihn getreten.  
„Ich soll dir sagen … dass …du … mich nicht aufgeben sollst, Nick.“  
Das Lächeln des Grimms kam für Sean so unerwartet, dass ihm ein überraschter Laut entschlüpfte. Nick legte seine Arme um seine Mitte und sagte dann leise:  
„Lass mich dir im Namen deiner Tante für dein Liebesgeständnis danken, Sean. Und jetzt hör auf dich wie ein pubertierender, verschüchterter Internatsschüler zu benehmen und küss mich endlich!“, forderte Nick, halb ernst, halb vergnügt.  
Sean tat es und hört für die nächste Stunde damit nicht mehr auf. 

Und wieder war ihre Liebesspiel anders als das die Male davor. Er war so traurig Nick verlassen zu müssen, dass das seine Gier dämpfte. So konnte er endlich die Berührungen genießen und hatte die Zeit alles von Nick in seinem Gedächtnis abzuspeichern. Auch Nick war wesentlich ruhiger und aufmerksamer als zuvor. Aber er war wieder so hemmungslos, dass Sean wieder diese bizarre Furcht verspürte. Auch sein Biest hatte Angst und ließ erneut diese erregende Mischung aus Lust und Fluchtreflex durch ihn fließen, die ihn atemlos machte. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, als er seinen Grimm von hinten fest umklammert hielt. Hin und wieder murmelte Nick seinen Namen und Sean wusste, dass er diese Momente niemals vergessen könnte. Das hier, seine absurde Vereinigung mit dem Grimm war nicht seine Absicht gewesen und doch geschah es. Und es fühlte sich richtig und gut an. Endgültig und unzerstörbar.  
Als Nicks Kopf später auf seiner Brust lag und beide eine Weile erschöpft vor sich hin gedöst hatten, musste Sean sich selbst gegenüber zugeben, dass es leicht war sich von Nick lieben zu lassen. Und wenn er nicht schon mit Juliette gesprochen hätte, würde er an dieser Stelle seine Entscheidung Portland zu verlassen, doch noch mal überdenken.

 

„Sean, denk nicht, dass du einfach so Portland verlassen kannst …“, murmelte Nick im selben Moment matt auf seine Brust. Sein Atem stockte und seine Gedanken waren wie gelähmt.  
„Was?“, flüsterte er nach Ewigkeiten rau in die Stille.  
„Deine Tante hat mich angerufen und mich vorgewarnt. Sie kennt dich eben. Sei ihr nicht böse. Sie sagt, ich soll dich unbedingt aufhalten und ich soll dir sagen, dass du endlich aufhören sollst, dich wie ein kleiner, enttäuschter Junge zu benehmen. Ach ja, sie sagte auch, ich soll dich nicht aufgeben!“ Grinsend richtete sich Nick auf und labte sich sichtlich an seinem geschockten Gesicht.  
„Wenn du gehst, werde ich dich verfolgen. Ich werde dich finden, da kannst du sicher sein. Und wenn ich dich gefunden habe, werde ich dich …“  
„…töten!“  
„Pfff … das hättest du wohl gern.“   
Nicks Gesicht wurde ernst und er küsste langsam und behutsam seine Lippen.  
„Ich meine es ernst, Captain. Fordere mich nicht heraus. Wenn du feige Portland verlassen willst, nur weil dir das mit uns …unter die Haut geht – mir übrigens auch – dann relativierst du all das, was zwischen uns geschehen ist.“ Nick hatte vollkommen recht. Sean konnte den klugen Augen des Grimms nicht ausweichen und nickte kaum merklich. Vielleicht war es wirklich an der Zeit sich seinen eigenen Dämonen zu stellen. Immerhin hatte er ja einen leibhaftigen Grimm, der sie vertreiben könnte. Wie ironisch.  
„Vielleicht wird es nicht einfach, doch wir sollten versuchen irgendwas daraus zu machen. Irgendwas zwischen Arbeit, Jagd und uns …“, flüsterte Nick und küsste ihn wieder. Wenn nur die Sache mit Juliette nicht wäre! Wenn er doch nur seinen Mund gehalten hätte! Sean seufze melancholisch und schob seine Hände in Nicks Nacken und dann in seine Haare.  
„Sag ja!“, forderte der Grimm und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.  
Sean sah keinen Ausweg mehr. Nicht im Moment. Vielleicht eröffnete sich ja eine Option, wenn Juliette wieder auf Nick zuging? Er hoffte es und gleichzeitig verabscheute er diesen schrecklichen Gedanken so sehr, dass er am liebsten aufgestanden wäre, um dieser Frau auf der Stelle die Kehle herauszureißen.  
„Ja. Ja, Nick!“, sagte er mit nicht allzu großer Überzeugung. Er hörte selbst wie zweifelnd seine Stimme klang, doch Nick lächelte. Er ahnte, wie schwer es ihm fiel sich dieser Herausforderung zu stellen. Der Grimm ahnte aber nicht, was er in die Wege geleitet hatte. Hätte er Nick doch vertraut, dachte er resigniert und begab sich gleichzeitig nicht nur in die Hände eines Grimms, sondern auch in die Fänge des Schicksals.   
„Gut, dass ich Tante Charlotte versprochen habe, dich nicht zu töten.“, murmelte Nick irgendwann zwischen den Küssen.  
„Ich hoffe, du bereust das nicht, Nick. Versprechen enden übrigens mit dem Tod!“ erinnerte er den Grimm. Sean bekam keine Antwort und das erleichterte ihn so, dass er sich endlich vertrauensvoll in Nicks Arme fallen lassen konnte.


End file.
